


"Oh, Daddy!"

by queer_consultant



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (past) - Freeform, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Fluff, French Kissing, Humor, I am so sorry, Light Bondage, M/M, Misgendering, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Uniforms, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Public Display of Affection, Regret, Rimming, Self-Harm, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Suicide, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victor - Freeform, Virginity, What Was I Thinking?, french maid outfit, nikiforov, people spell the names differently sometimes, probably, should i mention the suicide and self harm are in a dream?, that's a spoiler oops, viktor - Freeform, whoops!, yuri katsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 68,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_consultant/pseuds/queer_consultant
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov - student and coach, friends, lovers, fiancés, and so on.Every relationship has its ups and downs, its ins and outs, its struggles, losses, and benefits - theirs just happens to have a lot of sex involved, ranging from kinky to sappy to straight-up angst-y.Follow Viktor and Yuuri through pair skates, dates, quarrels, role-plays, teasing, and everything in between - not everything is as simple and sweet as one would imagine.





	1. On Ice

Yuuri had just gotten off the ice after finishing a perfect rendition of his skate, 'In Regards to Love: Eros,' when his silver haired coach, Viktor, began critiquing him. This was rather hard for his coach, seeing as how well Yuuri did made it complicated to motivate him, so he gave in and said, "All right, Yuuri. That was beautiful, well done."

The young man was confused at how his coach had nothing negative to say, for surely he had done something wrong in his skate, and though he made no verbal protest, his face said it all. 

"Ah, my sweet Yuuri! I'm so proud of you!" Viktor's eyes sparkled as he flashed his famous smile. Just like he believed Yuuri to be, he found the performance completely flawless. "There were no mistakes during that whole performance. I wouldn't doubt that's what gets you the gold!”

He pulled him against his body in a tight hug, a hand sliding up to caress his head. "And if you get the gold, I think you know the reward you will receive from me"

Yuuri reveled in the warm embrace and the praise he was getting from Viktor, although he had to be careful to stay humble through the compliments. He loved the attention, and definitely enjoyed the physical contact, but he still wanted to hear Viktor say the 'reward' he would get when he won gold.

"Well, Viktor... I can’t seem to remember the reward you’re suggesting - would you mind telling me exactly what it is?" he asked teasingly while still holding tightly to his beloved coach.

Viktor shook his head, making a 'tsk' noise as he did. "Oh Yuuri, I'm afraid I can't tell you around all these screaming fans. If they heard, they'd surely follow us home, desperate to watch." He gestured to the screams from the audience all around them as they held each other close. One side of his lips rose into a smirk as they moved close to Yuuri's ear. His hot breath tickled his ear as he whispered, "I can tell you, though, that it'll start with some teasing - maybe a few..." he licked a small stripe on Yuuri's ear. "Licks..."

Yuuri felt his breath hitch as he felt Viktor's warm tongue contact his skin, still chilled from being out on the ice, and arched his back on instinct. Even just this small, suggestive action filled Yuuri's mind and body with lust, and he needed more. 

Then again, he didn't want Viktor to have the upper hand right away, but he was putty in the silver haired man's hands. He was vulnerable to Viktor, but in a way that pleased him. Yuuri trusted Viktor, in a way he had never trusted anyone else before; he trusted Viktor with his body and his heart, his mind, his whole being.

Yuuri was curious as to what else Viktor would do to him, and knew that whatever Viktor was planning was bound to bring both of them to a world of delicious pleasure. Upon realizing this, he did the only thing he could think of, tilting his head slightly and submitting himself to Viktor, asking "W-What will you do a-after that?"

Viktor suddenly didn't care about the thousands upon thousands of people watching them. All he wanted was to make Yuuri squirm and let out that one little moan that would send the man over the edge. His lips attached to the exposed skin of his neck as his hands trailed down to Yuuri's waist. "Then... Our clothes will come off piece by piece until I can look at you in all your naked glory..." 

Some whispers started up around them as people started to notice. But that didn't bother Viktor. All he cared about was getting his beautiful Yuuri all hot and bothered. Small kisses trailed down to Yuuri's clothed collar bone, making Viktor omit a grunt of disappointment. "You'd better hope Yurio finishes quick. Because little Viktor down there is getting restless..."

Yuuri gasped at this, his pants tightening as he registered every word, every action coming from Viktor. He could feel the eyes of those who had noticed what was happening, and flushed red as they continued to stare at him. He knew it was indecent to be doing what Viktor was doing in such a public place - except he wasn't sure if he really wanted the man to cease what he was doing - but it was an inappropriate location for such suggestive actions; maybe if he just 'attempted' to make Viktor stop, he would still have some sense of dignity around those who were watching.

"V-Viktor, y-you need to s-stop,” Yuuri stuttered out along with a quiet, barely audible moan, although deep within him, the desire that was growing told him otherwise; the desire within him said that he needed more, much more.

Viktor lifted his head and looked around, eyebrows furrowed. He cursed inwardly and pushed Yuuri away from the ice as the whispering got louder, "Yuuri. We need to find a room. Now." 

When they got around a corner he pressed his groin against Yuuri's ass so he feels the hard-on that Viktor has. His breaths came as aroused puffs as he whispered, "Your moans will be the death of me."

His hand closed around the knob of a random door, then he pulled it open and shoved Yuuri inside the room. He was aroused, and needed to satisfy himself.  
Once inside the room, Yuuri felt Viktor's arousal press against him again, he felt even more desperate desire that made his skin tingle and his pants tighten even more than they had been beforehand.

Like Viktor, Yuuri's breathing was not the normal, steady breathing one normally had; his mind and body were clouded with delicious desire, his heart pounding and his body aching to be joined with Viktor's. "V-Viktor, I don't - I don't think I can w-wait much longer. I want you."

Viktor ground against Yuuri's ass as his eyes bore into his lovers'. "Yuuri, strip. I know you want to get out of that confining uniform.” He took it in between his fingers, then let it go, making it snap against Yuuri's skin. They then rose up to loosen his tie and toss it to the floor, smirking at the idea of them getting caught. Someone could hear them, get worried, and open the door to see them. It made his arousal stronger. His jacket quickly joined his tie on the floor. "I want to be inside you, Yuuri. I want to hear your sinful moans..."

Yuuri's eyes widened a little upon hearing this, but he knew he wanted it too. He could tell just how aroused and desperate Viktor was, and yet he decided to have a little fun of his own. He began to strip as Viktor had ordered him, but he did it differently; he went teasingly and agonizingly slow, while dawning bedroom eyes, trying to get a reaction out of Viktor.

A strangled grown came from deep in Viktor's chest as he fumbled to unbutton his shirt. The tent in his pants was extremely obvious as his hard-on strained to get out. "Yuuri, don't tease me! If you tease, it will be so, so rough later." He leaned in close to whisper in his student’s ear, "You won't be able to get up on that podium today."

In the distance, an announcement sounded the start of Yurio's program. That made Viktor tense. "Quickly, my dear, we haven't much time."

Yuuri did as he was told and finished undressing, emitting a quiet moan at the thought of getting it rough from Viktor. His eyes flicked upward to see Viktor, and Yuuri flushed yet again as he saw how hard and ready Viktor was.

Yuuri knew that time was completely of the essence in this situation, and decided it would probably be the best if Viktor led, for now.

'But maybe I'll surprise him at the end,' Yuuri thought before turning completely to Viktor.

"All right, I'm - I'm yours. I'm ready."

Viktor's pants made their way to the floor, the only thing keeping his arousal hidden was his boxers. "Yuuri, I want you so badly." 

He then stopped, worried, and looked at Yuuri as a realization struck him.

"Yuuri, is this your first time?”

He slowly bent down, ready to grab his pants for when Yuuri said 'yes'. He didn't want Yuuri's first time to be here, he wanted it to be in a bed, while Viktor made sweet love to him. He loved Yuuri, and if Viktor hurt him, he would be devastated, and would never forgive himself. "Please, tell me it's not - "

"I, um, n-no! It, ah, it isn't my first time," Yuuri lied. 

He hated lying, especially to Viktor, but he knew he wanted this badly. He tried to tell himself that fooling around with Phichit in Detroit counted, but deep down he knew it was nothing like this, it was meaningless; this was not.

All he hoped was that Viktor would believe him, and not ask questions; he wanted Viktor now, and couldn't wait any longer.  
“It isn't, it isn't," he repeated, trying to reassure himself and Viktor.

"Please, Viktor..."

Viktor knew Yuuri wasn’t quite telling the truth. He could see it in his eyes. 

“Yuuri, I know you're lying. I-I'm sorry, I can't let your first time be here." He picked the pants up off the floor. "I just can't. I want you to be comfortable for your first time. Wait until we get home, okay?" It pained him to say it, but he just had to. 

His head shook as he pulled the pants back on. "I love you too much to hurt you." He really meant what he said, and hoped Yuuri would listen to him. But he doubted that the raven-haired male would.

Did Viktor really need to wait? Yuuri knew he should listen and just wait until later, but maybe they didn't have to stop completely.

He pushed his hair back again and went to Viktor, pressing against him and giving him irresistible eyes.

"Do you really want to stop here, Viktor? I know how you feel about me, I know you want me. Maybe we won't do all of it here, but maybe we could do something, hm?"

Yuuri pressed his lips onto Viktor's, kissing him softly at first but increasing the intensity, causing Yuuri to groan softly.

"We won't do it all here, but I can't go back out there like this, can I?" Yuuri murmured while motioning at himself.

Viktor swallows, doing everything in his power not to take Yuuri right then and there. "Y-Yuuri, please. I - I can't do this now. I can't take you here,” he insisted despite his hard on strained against his pants. Still, he pressed Yuuri against the wall and used his knee to rub against his crotch, muttering, "Yuuri, I will suck you, and you will suck me, and that will be all until we get back."

He presses his lips hard against Yuuri's hands trailing down to Yuuri's arousal. "Or, I could use my hands. Whatever my little piggy wants..."

Yuuri's erratic breath hitched again as Viktor touched him.

"P-Please, V-Viktor..." Yuuri whimpered, filled with need.

He decided he would try to be patient and wait until they got home to make love, but it wasn't going to be easy. 

"V-Viktor - ah - please t-touch me more,” he moaned as he felt the sweet friction. On instinct, he rubbed his hips down and arched his back, body begging for more. He only hardened more at the thought of sucking Viktor off, wanting to hear his lustful groans as Yuuri pleased him.

Viktor was still rubbing against Yuuri's undeniable arousal, and Yuuri pleaded once more.

"V-Viktor, please touch me - ah - more..."

A low groan erupted from deep in Viktor's chest. His voice is low and husky as he whispers, "Yuuri, Do you want my hand around your throbbing cock? You want me to please you Yuuri?" His fingers brush lightly against the underside of Yuuri's hard-on as his own becomes impossibly hard. His hips ground roughly against Yuuri's. "I'll please you so you beg for more, and when we get home, I'll show you no mercy." 

His voice came out as a growl at those last few words.

Yuuri whimpered and moaned as Viktor continued to touch his hard-on, loving every second and every deliciously sinful word coming from Viktor.

"P-Please Viktor! Y-Yes - ngh! P-Please touch me m-more!"

Yuuri bucked his hips forward into Viktor's hand, trying to regain the pleasure he desperately needed, yet knowing he would have to beg for it.

"Ah - Viktor, please, please, d-do it more!" 

He secretly loved begging for it, and loved hearing Viktor talk dirty, his voice husky, lustful and filled with sinful desire.

"Please!"

He was unbearably hard in Viktor's hand and could only groan out, "Please, Viktor, I n-need more!"

At that, Viktor's fingers tightened around Yuuri's erection, squeezing tightly. "What do you want me to do? Tell me exactly." His voice dripped with lust as his lips kissed his neck over and over. Those damn moans of Yuuri's were making Viktor go crazy, but he still tried to keep himself at bay. But it was almost impossible. They had never gone any further that what they were doing in that room, and it was killing Viktor slowly. He wanted so badly to just shove Yuuri up against a wall and ravish him as he begged for mercy. 

Viktor shook that idea out of his head before it actually happened, right there, against a wall. His teeth clenched tightly as he cursed at himself.

Yuuri could tell just how close to losing control Viktor was, and it simultaneously scared and excited him, seeing as he had never really done this before. 

He continued to let stifled moans slip out of his mouth as Viktor kissed his neck and gripped his arousal. Yuuri knew Viktor wanted to hear him say exactly what he needed, and Yuuri decided to give the man a show; he was going to use his Eros.

"Viktor," he purred boldly, despite his submissive side.

"I want you to wrap your pretty little - ngh - lips around me, and suck me off until I'm whimpering your name, drowning in pleasure." 

He paused, trying to evaluate what he had just said before continuing.

"Then, when you finish, I want you to push me to my knees, and I will give you the burning pleasure you know you want from me."

Viktor couldn't help but let a soft moan escape from his mouth as he dropped to his knees in front of Yuuri. He'd never seen Yuuri so seductive. He wanted more of Yuuri's Eros, he wanted to hear him talk dirty unlike he ever had before. It turned him on to no end. "Yuuri, promise me this. When you go out on that ice next time, make this what you think about - seductive, hot, sexual. Make your body flow like the words coming off that sinful little tongue."

One hand drifted down to Viktor's pants, pushing them down along with his too-tight boxers, at that moment. Immediately after, his long, pale fingers wrapped around his aching arousal as his tongue slowly licked from the base of Yuuri's cock, to the tip.

"Ngh - Viktor, this turns you on, doesn't it?" Yuuri asked rhetorically after a small groan slipped from his mouth.

"You like hearing me talk to you like this, and obviously you enjoy giving blowjobs. Look at - ngh - look at you, touching yourself. You look so good on your knees Viktor, your hand on your erection, your lips on my cock. You look sinfully delicious."

Yuuri put his hands into Viktor's silky silver hair as he said this, pulling it gently, urging him to continue.

Viktor moaned again as he nods, licking another stripe up Yuuri's cock. "A-Ah, Yuuri, I think you're enjoying it more than me - " 

Out slipped a small, awkward laugh after. He slowly pumped his hand on his erection, groaning as he pulled his head back enough to press his lips to the head of Yuuri's cock. His tongue flicked out to taste the precum that gathered, moaning again at the taste. "Yuuri, you're so horny for me." 

The head slowly passed through Viktor's lips as his free hand slipped around Yuuri's ass for leverage. He stopped when he was halfway, looking up at Yuuri almost innocently. But he was far from it, with his lips around Yuuri's cock like that.

Yuuri let out a low groan, focusing himself on the sight, sounds and sensations pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

He almost lost it when Viktor looked up at him with otherwise innocent eyes; he practically came at the sight. He had glanced down at the same time that Viktor gazed upward, and boy, Viktor was quite a deliciously sinful vision; down on his knees, his swollen lips wrapped Yuuri's dripping, hard cock, his hair a mess, his hands on his own erection. 

The sight earned quite a lustful deep groan from Yuuri, who only became more and more aroused at the sight.

"Viktor, ngh - your mouth feels so good, and you look so sexy, down on your knees just for me. You're all - ngh - all mine."  
Viktor moaned around Yuuri's cock, sending vibrations through Yuuri's body. His eyes closed as he bottomed himself out, then pulled his head back until only the tip was held in his lips, then repeats the motion over and over again. The hand around his erection moved quickly, as Viktor wanted to come at the same time as Yuuri. The opposite hand caressed and squeezed Yuuri's ass. 

He was trying to give Yuuri the maximum amount of pleasure. He removed his lips to mutter, "No. You're mine. I-I'm the top here!" 

Still, he loved hearing Yuuri say that, sounding dominant like that. He knew he'd have to give Yuuri a chance at some point. But Viktor needed to be the first.

Yuuri groaned as Viktor squeezed his ass again; it was one of his weak spots, one that brought him great pleasure. 

"V-Viktor! Your mouth feels - ah - s-so good, don't stop!"

He knew he was close to his climax, and each moan from Viktor vibrated onto his cock making it even harder to hold back. It took all his self control to keep himself from shoving himself down Viktor's throat and coming, hard.

 

He was unbearably close and cried out "Viktor! I-I'm going to - ah! - come!”  
Viktor continued to bob his head back and forth as he moaned, close to his peak as well. He groaned an began to deepthroat his lover, doing everything he could not to gag. The  
hand that squeezed his as slipped between his legs to rub Yuuri's balls between his fingers. The hand positioned around his own erection flicked to get him even closer. He couldn't imagine gaining his release any time other than when Yuuri did. His chest began to heave as he forced himself not to come. His eyes, still flooded with lust, flicked back up at Yuuri to look at the faces he was making.

Yuuri had his head thrown back in impure, sin-filled pleasure. 

He was so close to his climax, and knew Viktor must be as well.

He had to restrain himself from bucking his hips, pushing himself further into Viktor's warm throat, and filling Viktor's throat with his hot cum.  
He looked down to see Viktor once again, his eyes burning with hot lust, his silver hair a beautiful mess, his face flushed and lips tight around Yuuri's swollen cock, swallowing his length. He looked like he needed to come, very, very badly.

"Viktor - ahh! - s-so good, V-Viktor, let's come together!"

Viktor groaned around Yuuri's cock, needing desperately to finally allow himself to cum. He agreed with Yuuri's statement wish a short moan, muffled by Yuuri's erection. His thumb pressed hard into the slit of his own cock so he doesn't come, but he was desperate, pain starting to finger its way down his length as he forces the orgasm back. His moans quickly turn to whines as he sucks Yuuri harder and faster, trying to make him cum so he himself could feel the sweet sweet satisfaction of release.

Yuuri could not hold back any longer, and could tell that Viktor was the same. The man's beautiful blue eyes showed exactly how desperate he was, how much he was holding back. 

They were both so, so close and both were holding back. Yuuri decided to do the only thing he could think of doing.

"Viktor, V-Viktor, come on, let’s come together, please. Don't - ngh! - don't look away from me as you do, okay? I won't look away. Come for me, come w-with me - ah! N-Now!"  
Viktor let out a loud cry, not caring about who could hear him. His thumb moved the second he heard Yuuri say the words, "come together."

His cum shot out of his cock, getting all over his hands, as well as Yuuri's thighs. It took all his willpower to keep his eyes open and trained on Yuuri's as the orgasm racked his body. Yuuri's name left Viktor's pink, swollen lips, which stayed around the head of Yuuri's cock so none of his cum would end up on his face. So, with a muffled cry, he keened, "Y-Yuuri!"

His voice was dripping with lust, and pure need. He wanted to fuck Yuuri, bad.

"Viktor!" Yuuri cried out as he came, shooting his whole, hot load down Viktor's throat.

He almost threw his head back in pleasurable ecstasy, but had promised not to look away, and he had no regret in that way. Viktor was quite a sight as he came, his lips around Yuuri's cock, his hands being filled with his own cum.

After he finished riding out his climax, Yuuri shyly knelt beside Viktor, but boldly took his hands, both covered in cum and licked it off without breaking eye contact from Viktor.  
He was still not satisfied, nor would either of them be until they got home to finish and fuck until the sun rose in the sky.

Viktor groaned at the feeling of Yuuri's cum. His cock hardened again as Yuuri licked the cum off his hands. The look in the raven haired male's eyes practically made him come again. After the cum was off his fingers, he used them to grip Yuuri's hair as he stood. "Now, it's your turn to suck. Make it almost impossible to keep myself from slamming you against this wall. You want to taste more of my cum, don't you?"

He let go of Yuuri's hair to lift his chin slowly. "By the way, you taste amazing, Yuuri." He practically purred, his accent strong as he spoke in his low, husky manner. "And that taste is all mine, now."

"All yours, yes," Yuuri murmured as he looked at Viktor's cock, which was hardening again.

He wrapped his fingers around it, squeezing it gently before planting a soft kiss on the tip. Yuuri parted his lips slightly, extending his tongue to lick the head teasingly.

As Viktor's cock continued to harden, Yuuri pushed the tip into his mouth and sucked it lightly, teasing again.

He enjoyed messing with Viktor, watching his reactions; it only made his lust rage further. Viktor tugged Yuuri's hair a little, and Yuuri took that as his cue. He started to take in Viktor's cock, inch by torturously lustful inch.

He was glad he didn't have a sensitive gag reflex, making it easier for him to let Viktor in deeper; he would save that for when Viktor started begging for more. He let his hands trail down to his own growing erection, as he took Viktor in slowly.

Viktor groaned, trying hard not to buck forward. As his cock slipped between Yuuri's lips, it twitched slightly on his tongue. The sight of Yuuri's pretty little lips practically made him come right then and there, but he kept himself from releasing so soon. "Ah, Yuuri, b-baby..." 

The back of one of his hands pressed against his mouth to hold in his moans as the other gripped Yuuri's jet black hair tightly. He was feeling pure bliss, a feeling he hadn't felt for a long time. He couldn't help but lie his head on the wall behind him and close his eyes as his soft moans spilled from his lips, building up from his chest. 

"Fuck, Yuuri. You're so amazing. Look at those beautiful lips of yours..."

Yuuri loved the lewd sounds Viktor was making, and wanted them only to intensify.

He took Viktor deeper into his throat, putting a hand on his ass and squeezing it as he flicked his wrist, the sensations making him moan around Viktor's hard cock. This sent vibrations of pure pleasure to Viktor's twitching cock.

In a lewd sort of way, Yuuri felt pleasure as Viktor tugged his hair, wordlessly pleading for more.

Yuuri let out a soft moan, a vibrato onto Viktor's cock once again, sending waves of pleasure to him. Yuuri looked up and gazed at Viktor with lustful bedroom eyes once more, just to see what delicious reaction the man would have.

Viktor let out a low groan as he snapped his hips forward roughly, his whole cock being swallowed by Yuuri's mouth. He couldn't stop himself. He could never control himself when it came to pleasure. "Baby - "

His face was contorted into a look of pure pleasure. He didn't see Yuuri's face, and in all honesty, didn't want to look. He knew he was making a face that would send him over the edge. 

The feeling of Yuuri's hand squeezing his ass made him moan loudly, giving no cares if someone heard. He just wanted Yuuri to keep going. "G-God Yuuri, how are you so good at this?"

His hips rolled forward as he mouth-fucked Yuuri, desperate to get himself close. It was agonizingly slow, waiting for his orgasm to build up. And it drove him absolutely insane.

As Viktor thrust into Yuuri's mouth, Yuuri focused on breathing through his nose, inhaling Viktor's musky scent as he let Viktor have his way, letting him fuck his mouth as he pleased.

Viktor was obviously desperate for his orgasm, and Yuuri was as well, especially since he would be expected up there on the podium very soon.  
He flicked his wrist vigorously, trying to reach his orgasm. Yuuri let go of Viktor's taut ass and slid his hand up Viktor's inner thighs teasingly before cupping and playing with 

Viktor's balls, trying to bring him closer to the edge, to his orgasm.

Viktor groaned again, his fingers tightening in Yuuri's hair as he continued to fuck into Yuuri's mouth, his cock twitching when Yuuri touched his balls. 

His chest started to heave as his cock started to leak precum. In the distance, the announcement of the end of Yurio's program sounded. Viktor cursed loudly, "Yuuri, quickly. I-It's almost time. Please, hurry!"

He was practically begging for his release, his eyes shifted down to look at Yuuri's lips. He was desperate. He was doing anything he could think of to send himself over the edge.  
Small curses left Viktor's lips as he got closer and closer to his much-needed orgasm.

Yuuri took Viktor as deep into his throat as he could go, taking him completely in and moving his tongue against the underside of the man's cock, trying to push him to orgasm. He squeezed Viktor's balls and flicked his wrist quickly, desperate to come. 

He moaned loudly onto Viktor's cock, vibrating it, and continued this bringing each of them closer and closer to their burning climaxes.

He was so close, so very close to his much needed release, and he hoped Viktor was close as well.

They were running out of time. It would be time for Yuuri to be on the podium in less than ten minutes. They both needed to come, and needed to do it fast.

Without warning, Viktor's hips snapped forward as his cum shot down Yuuri's throat, hot and thick. 

His chest heaved more than before as he rode out his orgasm, moans loud and wild. 

After he finally finished, he sighed in pure relief. "Ah, Yuuri!" 

The announcer started to call people to the ice, the awards ceremony was starting soon. "Y-Yuuri, cum for me, my sweet ice prince - come for me..." 

He began to fear that they'd miss it, and that someone would start a rumor of what they were doing. He didn't want it getting around. He wanted it to be their little secret until they were ready to go public with their relationship. "Please..."

As soon as Viktor's hot load went down Yuuri's throat and Viktor told him to come, Yuuri had a decision to make.

Would he put on a show and risk missing the podium and proving the rumors, or would he come quickly for Viktor as he was told?

He heard the announcement that called the skaters in, and knew that putting on a show for Viktor would have to wait.

Viktor had pulled out of Yuuri's mouth after coming, freeing Yuuri's voice as he moaned, "I'm - ah! - coming, V-Viktor! Ahh!" 

His warm, thick cum got all over his hand and a little on his chest, but he hadn't time to care.

He needed to get to the ice. 

Luckily, there were towels in the room Viktor had randomly selected, so Yuuri cleaned himself off hurriedly and put on his uniform.

"Viktor, we have to go, we'll be late! We'll finish this later but we need to hurry!"

Viktor shivered in pleasure, still recovering from his orgasm as well as watching Yuuri. He gave Yuuri a short, yet passionate kiss before buttoning his pants back up and rushing to the door. If they missed this, people would surely know, and their relationship would explode all over the world before they were ready. "Get dressed Yuuri! I'll go out there and answer any questions people have!" 

He rushed out quickly, closing the door behind him. He didn't care about the looks he earned. He never fixed his messy hair or face, but he didn't care. He'd just stay away from people's looks.

Yuuri hurried to get dressed, hoping that not too many questions would be asked.

Viktor said he would handle it, but what if their flushed faces and messy hair gave it away? He sighed, and tried to forget the worry of people finding out too early, and walked out the door.

The rink was significantly brighter than the room they had been in, and it almost hurt Yuuri's eyes.

He got quite a few looks from people, their eyes boring into his back as he took each step.

He soon reached the podium to see Christophe talking to Viktor, and that definitely worried him. Out of everyone here, Christophe could always, always tell when sexy stuff happened, and Yuuri knew this would be absolutely no exception. Yuuri just hoped Viktor would handle the situation better than he could.

Viktor was nervous, trying to convince Christophe that nothing had happened. But he couldn't. Christophe knew. He was the 'sex whisperer'. 

His gaze shot to Yuuri, and his eyes were filled with embarrassment. 

When Yuuri got over to the two, Viktor sighed heavily. "Christophe knows, Yuuri." 

That gained a nod and a slap to Viktor's ass from Christophe. That made Viktor practically growl. "And I told him, if he tells anyone, I will find out, I will find him, and I will kill him. We don't need anyone finding out about us yet."

And with that, Viktor flattened his hair and rubbed his face, looking almost normal.

Yuuri frowned a little at Viktor's distress.

Would it really be so bad if people found out?

Probably.

A coach dating, loving, being with his student in any romantic or sexual way was occasionally considered taboo, but they would be okay.

When Christophe slapped Viktor's ass, Yuuri had to dig his nails into his own palm to distract himself.

He shot Christophe a look that said “hands off” but the Swiss man was completely oblivious.

He cleared his throat and asked "Should we go talk to Yurio,see how he is?"

Anything to distract the situation would be welcome to Yuuri. He needed to pass the time; all he wanted was to leave so he and Viktor could finish what they started.

Viktor pushed Christophe away with an angry grunt. "Just go to the podium. He'll be up there anyway." 

He stormed away, extremely uncomfortable from what Christophe had just done to him. All Christophe did was smirk and slip himself back onto the ice after realizing the renamed from what he did. Viktor leaned against the side of the rink, head in his hands. He was worried. He didn't trust Christophe in the least, he knew he'd tell someone. He knew people would have something to say about the relationship. A coach and his student weren't supposed to be together. 

To some people it just seemed wrong. 

But Christophe knew. All their friends knew when they saw the rings on the males' fingers. Yet, Viktor still didn't trust them, even though Yuuri probably did.  
Viktor's lips were pressed together in a thin line. He was scared, and that's the truth. Scared that their relationship would go public. He didn't want to lose Yuuri and his student, or his lover.

Meanwhile, Yuuri was reciprocating the fears that Viktor had. He couldn't lose Viktor, it would be too much to bear. 

And still, the thought occupying his mind the most was Christophe.

He slapped Viktor's ass, and even though he most likely meant no harm, Yuuri felt a little bit of resentment burning in the pit of his stomach. Viktor was his, and Christophe had no right to do what he did. Maybe Yuuri was overreacting and overthinking, but he was secretly fuming.  
Christophe knew what had happened, and he slapped Viktor's ass; he was posing a threat. Yuuri kept a close eye on the Swiss man, glaring at his back when he turned away. He simply could not tell anyone, and if he did he would hurt his best friend, but Yuuri believed that Christophe was the type to let things just slip out.

He couldn't lose Viktor. He already lived in that fear, worries that any second the man would disappear from his life, he couldn't let that fear be his reality.

He then remembered that you must keep friends close, and enemies closer; at this moment, Christophe was the enemy. 

Yuuri went to him, and stuck to his side to monitor him, yet the man stayed oblivious as ever.

Viktor's head dropped into his hands as he stood there, body enveloped by fear. He knew people would find out. And even though Yuuri was watching him, he knew Christophe would say something. 

His head shot up when the announcement called the winners to the podium. He watches Yuuri as he skated to his spot, his eyes filled with fear and worry. He whispered, "Yuuri, please."

He was so afraid of what was to come. 

But when he saw Christophe skating over to a group of other skaters, he freaked. Christophe was going to tell the world. And what made it worse?

There was a camera crew right there. Right fucking there.

Little did Viktor know, Yuuri had already handled the situation. 

He could tell just how distressed Viktor was, and wanted to reassure him to ebb his fear, but he was up on the podium, away from his coach. 

Viktor didn't know that Yuuri had explained the situation to Christophe before the cameras came near, securing the privacy of their relationship, begging, "Christophe, please, you have to listen to me. You want Viktor to be happy, right?" 

The Swiss man had nodded in response, looking confused as to why his comrade's lover was asking such a question.

"Then please, don't tell anyone. Please, Christophe, he doesn't want others to know until we decide to share the fact that we are together." Yuuri had pleaded. "He's so distressed over this, please just let us be the ones to reveal the relationship, please." 

Christophe smiled a kind smile, not a suggestive smile like his usual one, and said "Oh, Yuuri. You don't have to beg me like that. You and especially Viktor should know that I wouldn't do that to you. Really, you should have more faith in me. Now, go they're calling you to the podium! I promise I'll keep your little secret." Christophe had said, and something in his eyes told Yuuri he meant every word. He could tell Christophe wouldn't hurt Viktor like that. He might tease about it when no one was listening, but he would keep the secret safe.

Viktor took a deep breath as he raised his head. He wanted to watch his boyfriend win his gold. 

He tried all he could to trust Christophe. He was his best friend, after all. "You need to help me trust you, Christophe." 

He knew he couldn't hear, but he hoped Christophe would just get that through his head. Hopefully, he thought, his mind wasn't too clouded by sexual thoughts. 

Christophe was talking to the camera men. But not about the relationship. It was obvious, with the sexual gestures Christophe was making. He was talking about his program. 

That made Viktor breathe easy. Maybe he really could trust the sex-for-brains male. 

His gaze shifted back to the podium as the announcer awarded the bronze medal to JJ.

Yuuri closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down as he waited on the podium. 

He had finally won the gold he had promised Viktor, and although he was delighted, he was also overwhelmed.

Winning gold. Once you win gold, you either stay the same or everything goes downhill, right? Yuuri knew that Viktor won gold, and continued to win gold throughout his skating career, but that's Viktor. Was he really good enough to keep winning gold, or would he pique only to go downhill? The thought scared him. If he didn't do well, he would lose Viktor. 

'But I did do well, I need to focus on that right now, stay positive!' he thought to himself, putting on a smile as he watched Yurio get his silver medal.  
Yuuri continued to do breathing exercises to calm himself, earning a confused sideways glance from Yurio. 

Finally, after time seemed to stand still before Yuuri was awarded his gold medal. A single glistening tear slipped down his cheek as he received his long awaited gold, and his eyes instantly flew to Viktor.

Viktor had tears in his eyes too. His love finally won gold. The gold he wanted to kiss for all that time. And to celebrate, well, they both knew what it would be even before Yuuri got the gold. 

Viktor cheered with the rest of the audience, seeming to be the loudest there. He practically screamed for his boyfriend. But people just thought he was a proud coach, cheering for his student. But it was more than that. He ran onto the ice, not caring if he slipped. Yurio yelled in shock and jumped off the podium, falling backward and screaming curses at the silver-haired man. 

JJ was angry that he got bronze, he was fuming. "I'm the king! I should have gotten the gold!!"

Viktor shoved the arrogant man off the podium, then pulled Yuuri down to kiss him, suddenly not caring about the rumors that would be spread. His feelings totally changed.

Yuuri's eyes widened in utter surprise as he was pulled into his boyfriend's arms and passionately kissed by him.

He let his eyes fall closed as the kiss continued, melting into Viktor. The kiss seemed to last for eons before Viktor pulled away, and Yuuri gazed deep into his cerulean eyes filled with pure, unadulterated love before a question began to burn in his mind.

"Viktor, you know everyone knows we're together now, right? You - you just kissed me on live TV! Everyone knows, everyone is going to know! A-Are you really okay with it? I mean - "

Yuuri's words of concern were cut off by a pair of soft, warm lips smothering his own, and his fears began to melt away from him. Once again, the couple kissed before Yuuri pulled away to ask, "Is it - is it really okay?”

Viktor smiled brightly. "I am, Yuuri. Even if I can't be your coach anymore, I don't care. There are plenty of people you can have. Just as long as I can stay yours." 

Viktor loved Yuuri. To no end. Nothing would stop him from loving that man. 

He kissed him again, his body ready to finally give Yuuri what he had promised. They just couldn't get out of there fast enough with all the people. But that was the least of his problems. People around them were screaming, talking, about what was going on right on the ice. His fears suddenly came back. "This - This was a mistake. I shouldn't have done this, damn it. Yakov will - oh, I'll be fired! I'll be taken away from you! I-I'll b - " 

He was silenced by Yuuri's lips on his.

Yuuri had kissed Viktor to silence his fear, and could sense it all melting away, all of reality vanishing.

He let his lips linger for a moment before pulling away and putting a single finger on Viktor's lips to imply his silence.

"Viktor. You won't be taken away from me. I won't let it happen. You won't be taken away from me. Wherever you go, I will go. I am yours, you are mine. We won't be separated, I will not let that happen." he said, his eyes showing his utmost sincerity.

Yuuri smiled reassuringly before taking Viktor's hand and interlacing their fingers.

"Everything will turn out fine."

He then put his lips up to Viktor's ear and whispered "I hope you're ready to kiss that gold... the real question is are you still up for more when we get out of here?"

Victor gave Yuuri that famous smile as he licked his lips. "Yuuri, we need to leave now. I don't know how much longer I can wait."

He wanted - no, needed - Yuuri's ass. He had wanted to do this for so long, but he wanted to wait until either they were both ready, or until Yuuri got that long-awaited gold medal. He would do more that kiss the gold. He'd give Yuuri the best night of his young life. "I love you Yuuri. Even if we have to flee, I will always love you. Never doubt that."

He really meant it. He meant every word he had ever said to Yuuri. 

Viktor's fingers squeezed Yuuri's when he laced their fingers. He licked his lips.

"I love you too, Viktor, and like I said I would follow you anywhere you go, as long as I'm with you. And, ah, we do need to go. I want you as soon as I can get you, and I want all of you.”

Yuuri could tell just how desperate Viktor was and knew that he was the same, so very ready for Viktor.

But maybe a little bit of teasing wouldn't hurt, just subtle little things to spark up fantasies.

Yuuri gently let go of Viktor's hand and said "You wait here, I have to go do something. I'll be right back."

He glanced over his shoulder before walking away from Viktor, his hips swinging suggestively and giving Viktor quite a spectacular view of his ass.

He picked up a bottle of water and tipped it up to his mouth, letting the cool water cascade over his lips making them glisten beautifully.

He turned the cap on, closing the bottle, and turned to Viktor giving him subtle bedroom eyes and licking his lips, somehow making something as simple as walking and drinking water seductive.

Viktor couldn't help but let a small, soft groan slip from his lips as he watched Yuuri tease him. His eyes locked with Yuuri's, giving him a 'if-you-don't-stop-I-will-show-you-no-mercy-' look. He was becoming aroused, and it showed. He had a growing tent in his pants. And it wouldn't be long until people started to notice. "Damn it, Yuuri. What are you trying to do to me?" 

He walked over toward Yuuri, eyes stern, his face stoic. The teasing was making him angry. And horny, for that matter. He needed Yuuri, and he needed to get home, as soon as possible. And if they wanted to miss the traffic of people leaving, they needed to go right at that moment. 

Viktor gripped Yuuri's arm and pulled him off the ice, his grip unforgiving.

Once again, Yuuri could sense the hunger in Viktor's eyes, a hunger that could only be satisfied by Yuuri himself. 

The teasing had definitely put Viktor where Yuuri wanted him, filled with sinful desire. When Viktor pulled Yuuri off the ice, gripping his arm tightly, the pair got several looks from those in the crowd. Both men wanted to get out and away as soon as possible, and refused to waste any time. 

Like Viktor, Yuuri was aroused, and it was harder to hide his desire in his tight skating uniform. As soon as the couple got away from the crowds and outside, Yuuri pushed Viktor against the wall in a stroke of boldness, and kissed him passionately, sliding his knee between Viktor's thighs and rubbing against him to imply just how much he needed him, and how badly they needed to leave to finish what they had started earlier that night.

The friction of Yuuri's knee on Viktor's crotch sent waves of pleasure through his aroused body. He groaned softly, lips attaching to his lover's neck. 

He didn't know how much longer he could last. With all the traffic lining the roads, they wouldn't get to the hotel in time. Viktor would probably end up pulling over on the side of the highway to relieve his arousal. He'd pull Yuuri onto his lap and fuck him right there where the risk of people seeing was extremely high, and the risk of getting arrested was higher. But did Viktor care? Not really. Yuuri got him extremely aroused to the point that he just needed to fuck him. 

He quickly pushed Yuuri off of him and pulled him needily to the car.

Yuuri moaned softly as Viktor sucked on his neck, and he could sense the wheels of thought turning in Viktor's head.

He seemed to be as horny as a teenager, and of course that only aroused Yuuri more. He was glad he could get Viktor like that, and wanted to be the only one he would ever desire.

Suddenly, Yuuri was pulled towards the car desperately by Viktor, and he got in as quickly as he could.

Viktor was obviously really desperate, really aroused, and really impatient to get back home so the couple could finish what they started earlier in the night. Viktor's fingers were gripped tightly on the steering wheel, making his knuckles white; it was obvious he was trying to control himself, but Yuuri wasn't making it easy.

Yuuri was looking at Viktor, just observing him. What he wasn't aware of was the sultry look in his own eyes as he gazed at Viktor.

Viktor's face was stern as he practically sped down the highway toward their hotel. It was a twenty minute drive, and that made Viktor angry. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight as his mind raced with thoughts of what he'd do to Yuuri. 

He wanted to make that night the best night of the young man's life. And his own. 

He shifted around in his seat, trying to give himself some friction, some much-needed pleasure. He felt the piercing gaze of Yuuri, and felt his face become hot. His blue eyes struggled to stay glued on the road in front of him. He wanted to look over at Yuuri, see the look he was giving him.

To keep himself in check, he tightened his fingers around the steering wheel more. He didn't want to give Yuuri what he wanted.

Meanwhile, the wheels in Yuuri's head were spinning a mile a minute.

He could tell Viktor was trying to control himself.

Viktor obviously needed Yuuri very badly, and was frustrated in more ways than one. Normally, the drive would be around twenty minutes, but the highway was backed up and the cars were beyond slow. 

Yuuri closed his eyes tightly and made his decision; he was going to help his boyfriend.

He placed his hand on Viktor's thigh, dangerously close to his arousal, and started drawing slow circles with his finger.

Yuuri leaned in and stopped his lips at Viktor's ear, blowing into it gently before whispering, "Viktor, I think I have an idea. The road seems pretty backed up. Maybe I could help you with your problem, would you like that?"

As he said this, he trailed his fingers over the growing bulge in Viktor's crotch to emphasize his offer.

Viktor pulled his bottom lip in his teeth, trying to deny his offer. But he was so desperate for his release, all he could do was groan and buck his hips up against Yuuri's hand. "Y-Yuuri," he stuttered. "Please, I - "

He didn't want to beg. But he knew he'd have to. He could tell Yuuri was one of those kinds of people. And he was. Yuuri wanted Viktor to beg, he wanted to tease the Russian even further. And he would stop at nothing to do so. "Please Yuuri, pleasure me." 

Viktor's voice was trembling, he was aroused to the point that he could come from just one little lick up his shaft. 

He let a little whine escape from his lips, letting Yuuri know how badly he needed him. 

The bulge in his pants was large. He needed out of those damn pants. He made the mistake of looking at Yuuri's crotch. The bulge in Yuuri's uniform made his mouth water.

"Ah, your eyes are telling me yes. Your lips are begging me. I can give you what you need, Viktor."

Yuuri let his fingers dance over Viktor's hard bulge, teasing until they reached his belt. Yuuri unbuckled it and slid it out of the way, meeting the next challenge. There was still both the button and zipper, and Yuuri easily undid the button, and moved on to the zipper. He toyed with the metal before slowly drawing it down.

He could see the precum making Viktor's boxers wet, showing just how aroused the Russian was.

Yuuri parted his lips and gently bit Viktor's earlobe before purring, "Do you want to feel my mouth on you, or would you rather me use my hands, Viktor?"  
Viktor wanted Yuuri's mouth, but knew that if someone drove next to them on the highway, they'd be caught. So he said the only other option, "U-Use your hands, Yuuri."

He didn't want to tell him about what was fueling his fear. He didn't want to take the risk. But then again, it made his heart beat at a mile a minute. The risk of getting caught was exhilarating. But he was getting too old for that much excitement, so he stayed true to his statement. 

"I want you to wrap your fingers around my cock."

He knew Yuuri would reel at that statement. Yuuri loved when Viktor let those dirty words fall from his lips.  
Viktor swallowed nervously as he looked forward, silent once more as he tried to focus back on the road in front of him. He silently wished that the traffic jam would just resolve itself. But he didn't want Yuuri to know that.

Yuuri bit down gently on Viktor's earlobe as he ran his fingers over Viktor's bulge again. 

He nibbled Viktor's ear gently before purring, "Mm, so you want me to grab your big, hard cock and play with it for you, then? You want me to make you come with only my hands? I would love to do that for you."

Yuuri loved hearing Viktor talk dirty and got a rush as he let similar words spill from his lips. Only Viktor knew that Yuuri wasn't as innocent as he seemed, and he liked it that way. 

The younger man slipped his hand into Viktor's boxers and slid his fingers around his rigid shaft, letting the pad of his thumb rest on the tip and just barely brushed the slit, earning a small sound from Viktor.

Yuuri moved his lips down to Viktor's neck and began sucking at it gently as he started to stroke Viktor's hard shaft, leaving a mark to his satisfaction. 

A little bit of himself wished they could just get out of traffic and finish this the right way, but there was no such sign of that possibility.

He continued to slide his hand up and down Viktor's shaft, his thumb brushing over the tip and smearing the precum that had accumulated around the tip.

Viktor felt embarrassed. He was giving Yuuri the pleasure of hearing those sinful little moans. A low curse left Viktor's lips as he rested his head on the headrest behind him.

He knew he'd have to get Yuuri back for that mark on his neck. But a that moment, the only thought in his head was the pleasure being sent in waves through his body. 

He couldn't help but buck his hips into Yuuri's hand a bit at the friction. A low groan vibrated through the car. Viktor was glad the windows were closed. 

But he still raised a hand up to cover his mouth. The risk of people finding out was too real. And even if they didn't hear, they'd see the look on his face and realize right away. He wasn't hiding the pleasured look on his face all that well. 

'Damn, this boy is good,' he thought to himself, trying his damned hardest to distract himself at the job Yuuri was doing. 

And the face that Yuuri was dangerously close to the sweet spot on Viktor's neck just aroused him even more, if it was even possible.

Yuuri loved hearing Viktor's delicious moans echoing in the car, and was also glad the windows were closed. Viktor's moans were for Yuuri and Yuuri alone, no one else could have them.

He hoped no-one would look at the car more than a glance, because Viktor was making a face beautifully contorted by sin-filled pleasure and was rather obvious.

Yuuri finished with his second marking on Viktor's neck and moved down to make a third, starting to suck the skin when Viktor let out a moan so irrepressible and pleasure-filled, and Yuuri knew exactly why.

He had found Viktor's sweet spot. 

He sucked it roughly and continued stroking Viktor's hard shaft, flicking his wrist to go quickly while giving Viktor the maximum pleasure he could get from the situation, earning low groans and moans from the Russian man.

Viktor was in pure bliss. Yuuri had found it. And Viktor loved it. The moan practically vibrated off of the car windows as Yuuri sucked on that spot that made him go wild. 

Viktor wanted so badly to shove Yuuri into that seat and take him right there. But he promised Yuuri they'd wait. 

So he preoccupied himself by trying not to come already. He was close from the friction that his pants were making before he was finally released from the fabric. And seeing the younger man's bulge just made him even closer. He felt the head of his cock start to leak. That made him groan out, "Y-Yuuri, I-I don't know how much longer I can last - "

This only encouraged Yuuri more to keep going, to push Viktor to his awaited release.

He tightened his fingers around Viktor's throbbing shaft and quickened the rhythm of strokes to it, while sucking rougher on Viktor's sweet spot.

It was obvious to Yuuri that Viktor was unbearably close, and was trying his best to hold back his orgasm, which really only excited him more. 

Yuuri wanted to give Viktor his much needed release, and decided it was best to do it now.

He bit gently on Viktor's spot until the Russian let out a strangled groan, and detached his lips from the man's neck abruptly.

He raised his lips to Viktor's ear and purred seductively, "Come for me, Viktor."

Viktor couldn't force it down anymore. After those words that came out of Yuuri's mouth, he bucked his hips roughly. A loud moan slipped from his lips as he came, covering Yuuri's hand and his own shirt with the sticky substance. 

After coming down from his high, Viktor looked at Yuuri, chest heaving. "Yuuri..."

A honk knocked him out of his pleasured trance. The traffic was gone, as if his release was what dissipated it. Viktor sighed in relief and drove. He needed to punish Yuuri for that. 'But how?' he thought to himself. 

His gaze shifted to Yuuri as the younger male smirked in triumph. Viktor sighed, angrily this time, as he looked back at the road. The two could see the hotel in the distance, coming up quickly. That got Viktor excited all over again.


	2. To Hotel Stairs, To Whatever It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotel sex has been said to be the best sex, and for Yuuri's first time going all the way with Viktor, that line seems to hold true.

After Viktor had come, spilling his seed all over Yuuri's hand and his shirt, Yuuri glanced up to see all the traffic cleared, and the hotel visible. 

The younger man pulled his hand back and licked all of Viktor's cum off his hand, his eyes still burning into the side of Viktor's face.

He could see the Russian man scheming, possibly at how to get back at Yuuri, and smirked again. He had Viktor in the perfect position, exactly right - Viktor still was as lust-filled and desperate to get back to the hotel as ever.

Viktor turned towards Yuuri to witness him licking the last of Viktor's cum off his hand, and his eyes widened slightly at the sight.

"Now, Viktor... you need to keep your eyes on the road, don't you?" Yuuri purred teasingly, his Eros still shining brightly from within him.

Viktor tried to ignore Yuuri after seeing him lick up his cum, but it was hard. His heart was beating hard in his chest as his excitement soared. 

After what seemed like forever to the pair of skaters, Viktor finally pulled into the parking lot to the hotel. He hurriedly turned the car off and struggled to unbuckle what kept him strapped to the seat. 

Once he got the buckle off, he whipped his head to look at Yuuri, who gave him a look that made the silver-haired man squirm. He hated feeling like this, hated feeling like a teenager. He was a grown man, and he was going to act like it. 

He got out of the car, walked around to the passenger side, and opened the door. His eyes were stern. "Room. Now."

Yuuri couldn't help but smirk at Viktor's frustration.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car as well, letting his eyes meet Viktor's stern, frustrated blue ones. 

Yuuri walked beside Viktor for a minute or so, until he could not stand the silence. He passed Viktor, walking in front of him and swinging his hips as he did earlier when he got Viktor riled up.

He knew Viktor was trying to control his desire and act according to his age, but Yuuri decided he would push the boundaries just a little before they got to their room. He dropped his water bottle on purpose, bending over and putting his ass in the air.

He knew the action had the exact effect he wanted when he heard Viktor's breath catch in his throat at the sight.

Yuuri stood up slowly and shot Viktor a look over his shoulder, one that showed his small triumph over the Russian.

Viktor pushed him forward, grumbling, "Yuuri, I swear, I will fuck you until you bleed."

He really meant it. He was frustrated and horny to no end. And Yuuri was making it worse. When the two got inside, Viktor was glad the person at the front desk didn't ask about the cum on his shirt. 

He slammed the up arrow on the elevator and waited impatiently for it to open. Yuuri knew just what would make him get to that point, and he was doing everything to get him there. He wanted to fuck him in that elevator. He wanted to slap the taut ass of the raven-haired man in front of him, but he held himself back. 

He had to wait. He told himself over and over again that he needed to control his urges and desires, as impossible as it felt to be doing so.

Yuuri could sense he had pushed Viktor as far as he could go, and decided to behave himself until they got to their room.

Viktor's eyes were burning with lust, and he looked like he would attack Yuuri right there in the elevator if he could.

Yuuri leaned against the wall attempting to look as innocent as possible, and kept his eyes trained on the climbing numbers.

2... 3... 4... 5... 6...

Finally the elevator hit their floor, and Yuuri let his eyes turn to Viktor.

His mind reeled as he thought of what was to come.

Suddenly his hand was grabbed by Viktor's and he felt himself being pulled desperately into the hall, following willingly.

Viktor almost took Yuuri right there, almost lunged at him and tore his clothes off without restraint, but - luckily, he supposed - the ‘ding!’ stopped him. As he drug Yuuri to their room, his pants began to feel tight again. He was becoming aroused all over again. 

Because it was late at night, no one was awake, so naturally, there was no one to see what was happening. 

With this in mind, right outside their room’s door, Viktor shoved Yuuri against the wall, kicking apart his legs gently. 

"For earlier," his voice purred in Yuuri’s ear.

The Russian's knee raised and rubbed against Yuuri's hard and aching cock. Viktor smirked as he heard the sound Yuuri made from the friction. 

After about a minute, Viktor dropped his knee and unlocked the door.

Yuuri's head had fallen back in a moan at the delicious friction and he let out a small whine in protest when Viktor stopped and unlocked the door. Yuuri pushed Viktor into the dark hotel room, not bothering to turn on any lights, and connected their lips as he continued pushing the Russian gently until his calves brushed the bed. The moon was shining brightly through the curtains, bouncing off the mirror angled towards the bed, illuminating the room and setting the mood.

Yuuri pulled back from their kiss and started at Viktor's neck, trying to relocate his sweet spot, sliding his knee between Viktor's legs and pressing up in repercussion of the little event in the hallway.

Viktor let out a low groan as Yuuri's lips grazed a certain spot on his neck, and Yuuri took advantage of the discovery, biting the area gently, causing another moan to spill from Viktor's lips, heavenly to Yuuri's ears.

Viktor was glad he closed the door before he was pulled to the bed. 

He sure was glad when Yuuri found the sweet spot on his neck again. He gave Yuuri a moan of approval for him to keep going. 

Still, he didn't like that Yuuri was starting to dominate him, so he switched their places and shoved him into the hotel bed. The soft silky sheets made Yuuri shiver as they rubbed against his tight uniform. 

Viktor crawled on top of the man that laid on the bed, mouth open with silent pleads. 

Then Viktor got an idea. He rolled his hips against Yuuri's slowly. That earned a low moan from him. Viktor took that as a sign to continue, so he did. He started to grind his hips against Yuuri's crotch, savoring the sinful sounds that came from the Japanese man's lips.

Yuuri's lascivious moans spilled from his lips in an irrepressible, erotic song, the friction sending pure, unadulterated lust coursing through his veins. 

He jolted his hips up to meet Viktor's, desperate to reclaim the arousing friction his body craved so badly.

"V-Viktor… ah… p-please… I need more," Yuuri pleaded in a broken moan.

He was already acting like a horny teenager, which was slightly embarrassing to him. He was moaning like a dog in heat, even though both males were fully clothed.

At least he could use the technical excuse of his virginity to obscure his desperation and overblown lust.

Viktor loved those sounds. As he ground his hips against Yuuri's he slowly pulled his suit jacket off to begin removing his clothes. Then came his button-down shirt - the buttons came undone one by one. He was growing very hard again. 

As soon as his shirt hit the floor, Viktor looked into Yuuri's eyes, his own filled with pure lust. 

He slowly slipped his hands down Yuuri's body, feeling the sweat that plastered the uniform to his skin. He groaned, knowing that Yuuri was desperate to feel his cock buried deep inside him. Viktor was ready to take him. He just needed those damned clothes to be off. 

"Yuuri," he whispered, "you need to take that uniform off, my love..." 

His ring twinkled in the moonlight as his hands shifted to Yuuri's hips. "I need to see you... I need to see your beauty..."

Yuuri's chocolate, lust-filled eyes widened when he saw Viktor's beautiful body. He wanted nothing more than an opportunity to spend hours on end just running his fingers everywhere, memorizing each plane, each curve, every inch of Viktor's captivating body; but right now, all he needed was to get out of his tight, hot uniform and to be one with Viktor. He needed to feel Viktor deep inside him, he wanted their bare skin to clash and melt together in the heat of the night. Even the thought turned him on more, making a quiet moan spill from his lips.

Yuuri peeled the tight, form-fitting fabric off his body as quickly as he could. As soon as he got undressed, he let his own lips meet Viktor's, in a kiss conveying both males' irrepressible desires.

Viktor licked Yuuri's bottom lip, quietly pleading for permission to enter his mouth. One of his large hands brought one of Yuuri's smaller ones to feel Viktor's six pack under his milky skin. His other hand started to explore Yuuri's body. He'd never done that, never felt Yuuri's body before. He'd only seen him pant less, when the two would give each other handjobs or blowjobs. Neither of the two had seen each other shirtless. But now that Viktor could see Yuuri in all his naked glory, he felt on top of the world. 

A quiet groan left his lips as Yuuri rubbed his skin before his hand trailed down to the Russian man's pants. Viktor needed the restricting fabric off. They were becoming uncomfortably tight again. 

Viktor was needy, to say the least. And he could practically feel the need radiating off of Yuuri's body through the heat that came off of him.

Yuuri loved the feeling of Viktor's smooth, taut skin beneath his fingers, letting them graze every muscle, dancing to an unheard rhythm.

He let his fingertips run teasingly over the top of Viktor's pants again, and let his eyes drift away from admiring Viktor's body to his face. 

Their eyes met, and Yuuri was most certainly not disappointed. Viktor's beautiful cerulean eyes were smoldering with lust, deliciously sinful desires burning within.

Yuuri let one of his hands stay on Viktor's abdomen, his other one drifting up to pull Viktor into another deep kiss.

They were both so ready for what was to come.

Yuuri let out a soft moan as Viktor's tongue entered his mouth again, causing their tongues to dance in an erotic symphony together.

Viktor gave a low groan as his tongue explored Yuuri's mouth, his skin covered in goosebumps from the feeling of the man's hand all over his body. 

After a few seconds, Viktor pulled back from the kiss and started to undo the buttons of his pants. Then, in the matter of seconds, his pants along with his boxers were on the floor with the rest of the clothing that laid in a heap. He could sense Yuuri's eyes piercing his skin as they takes up and down Viktor's body, all the way down to his cock that stood tall and ready for attention. Viktor couldn't wait to bury himself balls-deep inside his lover. Soon after, he reconnected their lips, kissing Yuuri deeply and passionately as his hands sat lightly on his hips. 

"Should I prepare you, Yuuri?" Viktor mumbled against his lover’s lips.

"Y-Yes, please do," murmured Yuuri into their kiss, slightly intimidated by Viktor's large size. He wasn't exactly what you would call experienced in this field, so he had decided he wanted Viktor to lead. The thought only made his already-stiff erection harder, because although he liked to have control, being dominated was quite a turn-on.

He knew he wanted all of Viktor inside him, but had never considered the possibility that the Russian could be too large to fit inside him without ripping him apart. He tried to reassure himself, knowing Viktor would never hurt him.

‘Everything will be fine, people do this, it will be fine,’ he told himself. He had stealthily read a few articles and done some much needed research on the topic, knowing that he would need to know at least something. 

"Y-You can start whenever... I'm ready, Viktor."

Two of Viktor's slim fingers move to Yuuri's mouth. "Suck..."

When Yuuri sucked his fingers enough, he took them out slowly, then moved them to Yuuri's hole. Before pushing one in, he looked in Yuuri's eyes. He could sense Yuuri's tenseness.

It was as if he read his mind. He flashed a reassuring smile, "Yuuri, no need to worry," he whispered, "I won't hurt you, my love. I'd never hurt you. I'll be sure to stretch you out enough that I won't rip you..." 

He hated having to take his time, but he knew it was necessary. It was Yuuri's first time, and he had never felt anything like what they were going to do. So he used everything in his power to take his time, and let Yuuri slip into his comfort zone so nothing bad happened. "Are you sure you're ready? You don't want to wait?"

As much as he didn't want to hear the words, he told himself it was for Yuuri. He tried to ignore the fact that his cock was hard and throbbing.

"No, Viktor. I want to do this, please. We've waited long enough. I'm ready." 

Yuuri trusted Viktor. He wanted him to be the one, and he wanted Viktor to be his one and only.

"Please, do it... a-and... I love you. I want you to be the one, Viktor."

Yuuri tried to relax himself and reassure Viktor. He was ready, and he wanted this more than anything.

He reciprocated Viktor's reassuring smile, and said

"Viktor, j-just please start. I want you inside me"

Yuuri felt his cock twitch at the very thought of having Viktor deep within him. 

Remembering that Viktor's finger was just barely inside him, he impatiently moved his hips, taking Viktor's finger into his hole.

He let out a small sound at the strange feeling, which he knew would soon increase as Viktor continued, with tinges of pain but mostly pleasure. He had definitely benefited from reading those articles, no matter how embarrassing it was; they were quite informative and would definitely help him give Viktor pleasure.

Viktor smiled a bit more before pressing the digit all the way inside Yuuri. "Tell me when you're used to the feeling.”

He didn't want to start moving his finger until Yuuri told him he was ready to. 

He cursed inwardly at the feeling of his impossibly-hard cock that pressed against his stomach. He needed to relieve the feeling, for it was like torture to him. But both his hands were occupied. One used to prepare Yuuri, and the other propping Viktor's body above Yuuri's. 

Once he got Yuuri's approval to move, he pumped his finger slowly, speeding up with every thrust of it.

After about a minute, Viktor's second digit was added. "Ah, Yuuri... Your ass is so tight..."

Another low moan spilled from Yuuri's lips as Viktor continued moving his fingers, oblivious to Viktor's painfully hard erection.

Of course, his moans were of no help, as they only aroused Viktor more, but he couldn't help it. He was slowly adjusting to the feeling and started moving his body to get Viktor's fingers deeper inside him.

He really wanted Viktor to just get inside him and fuck him senseless, drowning him in an abyss of sinful pleasure, but he knew as a virgin he needed preparing. 

Soon, Viktor began to scissor his fingers, causing a strangled groan to erupt from Yuuri's throat. after a minute of this, Yuuri decided he could not wait a second more; he needed Viktor.

"V-Viktor... I just want you inside me, I c-can't wait any longer... please, just… ngh… just fuck me already..."

Viktor groaned at that statement. "I - Yuuri, I can't... y-you're not stretched enough... Last person I was with, well, I-I had to use four..." 

He was afraid that he'd scare Yuuri into not wanting to continue. And the face that Yuuri made furthered that thought. 

The younger man's eyes were wide and filled with fear. They slowly sank down to look at Viktor's cock. The man had never realized how big Viktor really was. "Yuuri... Really, we can stop..."

It pained him to say it. But he wanted his lover to be comfortable. "If you want, we don't have to continue." 

His cerulean eyes met Yuuri's chocolate brown orbs in silent desperation.

"No. W-We are doing this, Viktor. I don't care, do what you have to. I just need you inside me. A-And, damn, you're huge. Sorry if that killed the mood, I had to say it...But like I said, we have w-waited so long, and I am not backing out now. Do what you must with my body, I need you. If there's something I can do, tell me, I-I'll do it."

He had to admit, he was a little scared; Viktor was big. But if he had given him a blowjob before, that meant his mouth could take it to the hilt, why wouldn't he be able to take it in the other end. He was certain it would work out fine, it had to. They both wanted, both needed this. 

He meant every word he had said; he would do anything, whatever he had to.

"Viktor, whatever you do, don't stop. We aren't stopping, not tonight."

"Y-Yuuri..." His voice came out as a whisper. Then he groaned, loud and deep, shoving a third finger into Yuuri's tight hole. He pumped them quickly. He needed Yuuri stretched out so he could fuck him senseless. He needed his hardness relieved. "I love you..." and he meant it. He'd wanted to say it for so long. "I love you so much..." 

Soon after, the fourth digit was added. Yuuri was finally stretched enough. 

"Are you ready, my love? Are you ready to feel me..." he leaned in to Yuuri's ear, voice husky, "balls deep inside your ass as I fuck you senseless, and you scream my name and beg for mercy?" He was growing impatient, his dominant side showing through immensely. He was trying not to show his kinky side.

He wanted badly to tell Yuuri to call him by a name. Master, sir, something. But he didn't think Yuuri would like it.

"Y-Yes, daddy… ngh… f-fuck me… fuck me so hard… ah… I want to scream your name..." Yuuri moaned wantonly, letting the words roll off his lips in a sinful song.

"Please, just fuck me... I wanna beg for you… ah..."

Yuuri felt his face heat a little as he watched Viktor's reaction to his words. 

His beautiful blue eyes were burning with lust, his pupils dilated as if they were trying to adjust to the overwhelming passion between the two.

By the way Viktor's breath hitched in his throat when Yuuri called him daddy, the younger man could tell that Viktor had some kinks, and he wanted to find them and exploit each one to fuel the flames of the pleasure to come.

"Daddy… daddy… f-fuck me so rough… I want you deep inside me… fill me with your cum… I want to scream your name," Yuuri moaned lasciviously.

Viktor couldn't help but let a loud groan at the name. That one name was the one that always got him horny to no end. "Fuck, Yuuri... F-Fuck..." 

And at that, Viktor snapped his hips forward, burying his large cock deep inside Yuuri's ass. For a moment, he totally forgot that he wanted to make Yuuri comfortable. Lust overtook his body. 

He pressed his slender fingers into the supple skin of Yuuri's hips as he breathed heavily. Nothing but full blown lust was in his body, and it was taking a toll on him. He was short of breath. "I wanna tie you up... Make you beg to touch me..." 

He smirked as he said it. He wanted to show Yuuri everything that got him going.

Yuuri gasped as Viktor thrust deep into him without warning, the gasp becoming a low moan as the pleasure came.

Then there were the kinks.

Viktor was kinky, for sure. He wanted Yuuri to be tied up, begging - Yuuri loved it. He could be dominant, but also loved to be submissive.

He wanted to do anything to please Viktor - to be only Viktor's.

"Then tie me up, daddy, make me beg. I'll - ngh - I'll beg so good for you, daddy, make me scream your name..."

He let out a moan as he heard the sinful words spilling from his own lips, pleased and waiting for Viktor to react.

Viktor smirked at those words. "Oh, how I'd love to... But I don't want to pull my cock out of your pretty little ass..."

Yuuri's shudder that came after Viktor's statement made him groan deeply in the younger man's ear. 

"Maybe when we get home tomorrow... I'll tie you up... Gag you... And so much more..." he bit Yuuri's ear softly. "Do you have any kinks... Princess?" 

The nickname came out as a purr. He knew Yuuri would grow extremely aroused from it. But before he could give Viktor an answer, hi pulled until only his tip remained in Yuuri. He then bucked forward roughly, and repeated that same movement over and over. Grunts came from deep in the Russian's chest. "You feel amazing..."

He wanted to hear Yuuri's mouth scream all the curse words known to man, he wanted to hear him scream his name. He wanted to hear Yuuri's native tongue, listen to him swearing every which way in Japanese, which always got Viktor aroused - it was never the words, but the execution.

Yuuri's mouth opened as waves of moans overtook his vocal abilities, little gasps and groans interrupting. Viktor was huge inside him, but behind the strange sensations of pain there was overwhelming pleasure. 

And then Viktor had done it. He called Yuuri 'Princess', which was one of his kinks. He liked the way the pet name rolled off Viktor's tongue, the 'r' strong.

Names were definitely a turn on, seemingly for both men. 

"Vikto-...mm, no, d-daddy, ah... you're so big... ngh...your big cock feels so good!" Yuuri cried out as Viktor continued to thrust deeply.

Viktor's groans were deliciously sinful music in Yuuri's ears, assuring that his lover felt the pleasure as he did.

"F-Fuck... Viktor… ngh!"

Viktor grunted as he saw how Yuuri reacted to the nickname. He loved hearing Yuuri scream 'daddy'. It aroused him more, if it was even possible. 

Every time he said the nickname, he said it, his accent thick, "Ah, princess... Keep talking dirty..." 

He loved hearing Yuuri talk like that, he loved hearing the words that came out of his mouth as he was pleasured. So to get more of them, Viktor thrust harder, then leaned down and swirled his tongue around one of Yuuri's nipples. The delicious moans that came as a result gave Viktor the ambition to continue at his pace, and start to suck on the nipple. One of his hands came up to give his other nipple some attention as well. 

"Damn, you feel amazing, Yuuri. I know I said it already, but, Блядь (fuck)." 

He groaned, starting to swear in Russian. He seemed to do that, to return to his native language when he had immense pleasure coursing through his body, just as he had found was not uncommon with his past lovers. 

Yuuri's back arched as Viktor fondled and sucked his sensitive nipples, the sensations racking his body. Viktor continued to thrust deep into Yuuri, rocking the bed against the wall. Every sound, every feeling added to the atmosphere; the room smelled lasciviously of lust, and faintly of cinnamon, the bed creaking with each thrust, and both men making noises that could only be categorized as the sound of carnal passion.

As the immense pleasure coursed through Yuuri's body, he too fell into his natural tongue, crying out in Japanese.

"Kuso! Ah! fukaku hamekonde chodai!" (Shit! Ah! Fuck me harder!)

Viktor groaned at the sound of Yuuri's blissed-out voice, thrusting into Yuuri harder and faster, tip just grazing the man's prostate. 

His cock started to leak. He knew exactly what Yuuri said, and it made him almost come right then and there. He took some classes to learn some Japanese, so he at least had some idea of what Yuuri was saying. 

"я хотеть в Блядь Вы до кровоточить Вы! Расскажи мне что ты хочешь меня Делать с тобой! Блядь, принцесса!" (I want to fuck you until you bleed! Tell me what you want me to do to you! Fuck, princess!")

Viktor went full out Russian as the pleasure became too much for him.

"Otōsan watashi wa anata ga watashi ni totemo nesshin ni hoshī! Watashi o anata no tame ni sakebu yō ni, anata o watashi ni shite kudasai!" (Daddy, I want you to fuck me so hard! Make me scream for you, make me yours!)

Yuuri gave a loud outcry as Viktor thrust deep into him, hitting his prostate perfectly.

"Soko! Motto tsuyoku!" (There! Harder!)

Yuuri knew hearing him speak Japanese turned Viktor on, and was too deep into the abyss of pleasure to bother speaking English.

Viktor wished that Yuuri could understand him, understand all of the dirty things he was saying. "делать вы хотите мне тоже потрогать вы? ты такой немного шлюха для меня. You're such a dirty boy..."

(Do you want me to touch you? You are such a little slut for me.)

He switched into English at the end so that Yuuri could understand at least one thing. He'd love to call him a slut, but thought that Yuuri would get offended. 

He shuddered when he heard Yuuri's Japanese, knowing that the pleasure just sent him into his native tongue, and he wouldn't go back until the pleasure was gone. 

Viktor did what he knew best to give Yuuri all the pleasure he could. So he obliged to what Yuuri told him. He pounded into Yuuri's prostate, hitting it head on with every thrust. One of his hands lifted from his hip, to grip the Japanese man's hard and neglected cock. He continued to swirl his tongue around his nipples as he pressed his thumb against the head of Yuuri's cock.

Little did Viktor know, Yuuri had understood every word he said, even though the words were in Russian. He too had done some researching, and learned quite a bit of Russian.

And name calling was definitely one of his kinks.  
"  
Hai, otōsan! Motto watashi ni furete kudasai! Watashi wa anata no tame ni anata no kegareta chīsana on'nada! Anata wa watashi no naka no totemo fukai kanjidesu!"

(Yes, daddy! Please touch me more! I'm your dirty little slut, all for you! You feel so good deep inside me!)

Yuuri cried out in pleasure as his prostate was hit repeatedly, his body so close to the edge of orgasm.

Viktor continued to play with Yuuri's nipples and teased the head of his cock, while thrusting deep and hitting his prostate, while talking dirty - it was almost too much for Yuuri, he was so close.

"Watashi wa totemo chikadzuite, papa! Watashi wa zāmen ni iku yo!"

(I'm so close, daddy! I'm going to come!)

Yuuri let out a loud moan and bucked his hips to match each thrust, wanting his release.

"Otōsan, watashi wa anata ni noremasu ka? Watashi wa anata ni noritai, anata ga zāmen o shita toki ni anata o mite!"

(Daddy, can I ride you? I want to ride you, to see you when you come!)

Viktor wanted so much to let Yuuri ride him. But he didn't know how the man would handle the new position. 

"Yuuri,” he started to say, speaking in English, "are you certain?"

The nod of approval sent Viktor into pure bliss. He'd always wanted to see Yuuri on top of him, riding him and moaning like there was no tomorrow. 

But it was when Yuuri called himself a slut, that really got Viktor aroused. 'Was it just a coincidence? Or does he know?' Viktor thought to himself. 

"Оседлай меня, Yuuri. я хочу твой жопа брать Меня в. я хочу слышу тебя Стон как Маленькая шлюха." 

(Ride me Yuuri. I want your ass to take me in. I want to hear you moan like a little slut.) 

Viktor wanted to keep touching Yuuri, he wanted to keep him submissive. But if Yuuri wanted to ride Viktor, he would. Viktor wanted his first time to be amazing, so everything that the younger male ask, Viktor would give.

Yuuri gently pushed Viktor so he could move to be on top of the Russian, and let a quiet, barely audible moan slip through his lips as Viktor pulled out of him.

Viktor layed down on his back, his cock poised, erect and missing Yuuri's ass greatly. Yuuri was just as desperate to be filled by Viktor once again, and wasted no time positioning himself above the Russian, grabbing his cock and resting the tip at his hole.

He slid down onto it, burying Viktor's shaft deep within his ass, bringing even more pleasure than before. A low moan fell from Yuuri's lips as he pulled his body up, leaving only the head of Viktor's cock in before slamming his body down, hitting his prostate perfectly.

He rode Viktor, bouncing his body up and down, burying Viktor's cock deeper into his ass with each movement. Yuuri loved seeing every expression on Viktor's face, the lust in his eyes, hearing each of his deliciously sinful groans.

He placed his hands on Viktor's chest for support as he moved, crying out

"Vu~ikutoru, papa! Anata no chinpo ga totemo ōkīnode, tote mo yoidesu! Watashi wa anata no atsui zāmen o watashi no naka ni kanjitai! Anata no chīsana on'nanoko no naka ni oshaberi shite kudasai, otōsan!" 

(Viktor, daddy! Your cock is so big, so good! I want to feel your hot cum inside me! Come inside your little slut, please, daddy!)

The feeling of Yuuri's ass clenched around his dripping cock sent new sensations of immense pleasure through Viktor's body. The moans that came out of his lover's mouth made his cock throb, needing to release. 

He was embarrassed of the faces his was making, even if they were because of the pleasure. The feeling of Yuuri's ass again him made him groan every time the younger man slammed down. 

He was close to his orgasm. He could feel it building in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't help but to buck up to meet Yuuri as he slammed down.   
"Ах, моя любовь. я собираюсь Сперма внутри Твоя красивая Маленькая задница. Кричать меня, принцесса." 

(Ah, my love. I'm about to come inside your pretty little ass. Scream for me, princess.)

He loved the wanton moans that came from Yuuri's lips as drool ran down his chin. His hand continued to pleasure Yuuri, but instead of giving his cock stimulation, his hands were snaked around his waist to spread and rub his ass cheeks.

Yuuri continued to moan loudly as he rode Viktor, loving every sinful sensation.

He cried out each time his ass slammed down onto Viktor's cock, feeling Viktor's nails dig into the soft flesh of his ass.

His cock throbbed and his body clenched around the Russian man's hard cock as he screamed out

"Vu~ikutoru! Papa! Watashi wa totemo chikaidesu. Watashi no naka no o nēchan, otōsan ni shite kudasai! Watashi wa sore ga totemo hidoku hoshī!"

(Viktor! Daddy! I'm so close. Come inside me, please daddy! I want it so badly!)

He pulled one of his hands from Viktor's chest and wrapped his fingers around his swollen, neglected cock, desperate for release. Both men were unbearably close to their release, so ready to come, moaning loudly with every movement as Yuuri slammed down onto Viktor's cock.Yuuri was drowning in pleasure, sinful ecstasy as he screamed

"Papa! Watashi no naka de ken'nin shite hoshīdesu!

(Daddy! Please, I want you to come inside me!)

Yuuri continued to moan loudly as he rode Viktor, loving every sinful sensation.

Viktor gave Yuuri a loving smile when their eyes met. His pure blue eyes sparkled in admiration as he looked at the man he called his own. The sounds that had come from the younger male's lips made him fall in love with him over and over again. 

He loved seeing how the pleasure overtook Yuuri's body. He loved seeing him shake from the passion that burned within him. 

"You're amazing, princess. I'm glad I can call you mine." 

He was happy that he gave Yuuri his first time, that he was the only one that had given him this irreplaceable feeling. 

"I love you so much." 

He was opening up to Yuuri, and was honored that his lover was doing the same. "Did it feel as good as you expected? I know you seemed to enjoy it quite a bit..."  
Yuuri glanced away, suddenly shy.

"It - well, it felt so good. Y-You liked it when I called you daddy right? A-And did it feel as good for you as it did for me?" 

He moved to bury his head in the crook of Viktor's shoulder and neck, inhaling deeply; he loved Viktor's scent - it calmed him. He felt a little embarrassed as he remembered the sinful sounds he made, every dirty word he screamed out as he fell into the depths of pleasure.

He was so happy that Viktor had been his first time, and he wanted him to be his every time. He wanted to be with Viktor forever. Of course, he knew now was not a fitting time to actually propose their marriage, but someday - well, someday it would happen.

He pulled his head out of hiding and looked Viktor in the eyes, his love obvious as ever, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Of course, my love. To both. It felt amazing to me, both because you called me daddy, and because you gave me so much pleasure... Did you love the nickname, princess?" he practically purred. 

Even though they hadn't been together long, Viktor felt like he also wanted to be with Yuuri forever. To be honest, he was actually already planning the day he would. He knew they'd be together forever.. He had the ring, hidden at their shared home in Russia. They both shared homes in Russia and Japan, but still visited Yuuri's family at the hot springs regularly. 

He loved Yuuri, but was a bit disappointed when Yuuri didn't say he loved him back. But he didn't show it. He didn't want to worry Yuuri. But the feeling of sadness seemed to radiate from his body. 

He knew Yuuri loved him, it was obvious in his eyes, but he wanted to hear it from him so he knew, he wanted to hear it come from his lips so he knew the love was sincere.

“Yes, I love the nickname, but not as much as I love you. I could search the whole world, no one is better than you. No one. I love you, and you alone Viktor,” Yuuri murmured before brushing his lips against Viktor's. He had sensed a tinge of sadness, and wanted it gone. 

He loved Viktor, and you do not want your beloved one unhappy. He nuzzled his face into Viktor's chest, trying to comfort him from whatever had made him sad.  
Viktor's sadness seemed to dissipate after Yuuri had spoken, which made Yuuri glad. 

He had meant every word he said. No one in the world could ever amount to Viktor, no one else could have Yuuri's love.

Viktor's eyes sparkled as he heard every word that came from Yuuri's mouth. The sadness turned to happiness, which radiated off him stronger than the sadness. His happiness was contagious, for it made Yuuri happy. 

He caressed Yuuri's head, and stroked his hair softly as his eyes closed. He was happy, to say the least. Happy and in love. He didn't care if he was older than Yuuri. All he cared about was that he had found his soul mate, doing something that he loved his whole life. They met on the ice. He fell in love on the ice. And now, they're together like skates on that cold surface. They're like a dance, romantic, close, and in love. 

"There is so much I want to ask you, my love, so much, butI know it's the wrong time. I'm in love with you, and I want us to be together forever..."

He examined the ring on his finger as that hand continued to stroke Yuuri's hair.

Yuuri let a contented sigh slip through his lips, happy to be in Viktor's arms.

He too looked at his golden ring, smiling as he said, "I love you, so much. I want to be with you forever too, Viktor. You are all I've ever wanted, everything I need. I've always admired you... and now you're really here. So much has changed, thanks to you. So… I-I just want to thank you. You've done so much for me. And loving me. That is really really big for me. I've never ever been loved, not like I'm loved by you. I have family but it isn’t the same. I don't know what I would be without you."

Yuuri smiled and held onto Viktor, letting another happy sigh pass his lips. He felt his eyelids start to fall closed, and let them. He was more than willing to fall asleep in Viktor's arms, knowing he would wake up to see his blue-eyed, silver-haired, glass-hearted lover once more.

Viktor's lips lifted into a small smile. "There's no need to thank me, my love. Being with you every day of my life will be thanks enough. You brought me feelings that I never thought I'd have. You're the only one that loved me for me. Not just being with me because of who I am, or being with me for my money. I love you, Yuuri. You're like my breath. Without you, I think I would die."

Viktor's arms slipped down to wrap around Yuuri's back. "And I want to let the world know. I want them all to see that you are mine. I want the world to know that I'm in love with you." 

He kissed his head softly, feeling Yuuri's soft breaths coming out against his bare chest. "Now sleep, my love. I know you must be exhausted after today. Once we get back to your family home, I will let you sit in those hot springs, all alone, eating your pork cutlet bowls."

"I love you, Viktor. And, as for when we get back to Hasetsu... Would you join me? I did say I wanted to eat pork cutlet bowls with you, and I like being with you. So, if you aren't busy… maybe you could join me?" Yuuri offered, followed by a small yawn. 

He buried his face in Viktor's chest once more, drifting on the edge of sleep.

Moments after, his breathing slowed as he fell asleep, the dark calm of sleep filling his body; it was welcomed greatly, as he was quite tired from all his skating and everything he did with Viktor that night. Soft little snores could be heard as his chest moved from breathing in his sleep, drifting deeper into the quiet peace. 

As Yuuri slipped into his much-needed slumber, Viktor whispered so he didn't disturb the beautiful man that laid on top of him. "Of course, my love. I will make sure I am not busy. I will eat pork cutlet bowls with you for as long as you want. I will stay by your side for the rest of your days."

He softly rubbed Yuuri's back to coax him into that deep sleep. Yuuri needed his rest, because he wouldn't sleep on the plane, and in the day after, it would be hard for the raven-haired man to sleep due to jet lag. 

As soon as he heard Yuuri fall asleep, he closed his eyes and swept into his dream world as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Hope you liked chapter two - chapter three comes out on may 18th!


	3. Pork Cutlet Bowls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up between Yuuri and Viktor at the onsen of Yu-topia a Katsuki in Hasetsu, Japan, in more ways than one.

Yuuri pulled at the belt of his robe, untying the soft material. He had finally recovered from his jet lag, and was ready to sink into the hot springs of his family's onsen. 

He slid his robe off of his shoulders, letting the clothing fall to the ground before picking it back up and folding it, setting it down, along with his glasses.

After making his way to the steaming water, he let his body ease in. A soft moan of contentment passed his lips as the warm water took him in. Shortly after, he sensed a familiar presence behind him: his beloved one.

Viktor made his way behind Yuuri, slipping his hands down his chest as he stood. He was already fully nude, being that he was already in the springs before Yuuri was. 

He leaned down and licked the shell of Yuuri's ear. "What was that little moan I heard, princess?" He purred softly. 

That made Yuuri shiver, which, in turn, made Viktor smirk. 

He let that go instead of letting it blossom into something more, walking around the front of Yuuri and sat in front of him, holding two bowls. "Guess what I have!" 

The sight of Yuuri's eyes widening sent a warm feeling through Viktor. It had been so long since Viktor had let him eat pork cutlet bowls.

Yuuri smiled, anticipating the savory dish. "I really get one, eh?"

Viktor nodded, making Yuuri smile wider. Leaning forward, Yuuri kissed Viktor's lips, catching the Russian man by surprise. He let his lips linger, but pulled away before Viktor could react. 

Yuuri smirked a little, pushing his hair back from his face before reaching for a bowl. He grabbed it quickly, worried that Viktor was not going to let him eat the pork cutlet bowl because of his little stunt. 

"Thank you, Vitya," Yuuri murmured, trying out the affectionate nickname he had heard others use for Viktor.

He let his eyes drift up to Viktor's face, away from his pork cutlet bowl, curious to see the man's reaction to the name.

Viktor touched his fingers to his lips, missing the feeling of Yuuri's plump lips on his. He secretly wished he wasn't so old and slow so he could have grabbed that bowl before the needy male across from him grabbed it. 

The way the nickname rolled off Yuuri's tongue left a shiver go down Viktor's spine. His blue eyes were stern as they met Yuuri's brown ones, which were full of amusement at Viktor's reaction. "You should calm me that more often, Yuuri.” 

He loved hearing it come from Yuuri. It sounded better coming from his than anyone else's. To be honest, that nickname could be a turn on for the Russian, if said sensually enough. 

He didn't know how Yuuri knew about the nickname. Surely he hadn't told him about it, right?

Yuuri felt himself smirk in triumph, having succeeded in surprising Viktor with both the kiss and the affectionate name, and nabbing the katsudon in the process.

"Oh, I think I will... besides when I call you daddy, of course. You do seem to like that the best, don't you? Although that should probably be saved for alone time..."

Yuuri feigned innocence before taking a bite of his pork cutlet bowl, not breaking eye contact as he let the delicious food pass his lips. He chewed slowly and swallowed, licking his lips in a rather seductive manner before purring, "You aren't eating, Vitya... Was there something else you would rather have in that pretty mouth of yours?”

Viktor opened his mouth to say something snarky, but then closed it as thoughts of Yuuri's cock in his mouth flooded his brain. 

He shook the thoughts away, then took a bite of his own pork cutlet bowl to keep his head in check. 

He wanted to hear Yuuri call him daddy. He wanted to bury his cock in that tight little ass again. But he knew he needed to be good. He was letting Yuuri relax after the day prior. 

"So, how are you feeling?" He wanted to change the subject desperately. 

He let his eyes drift from Yuuri's so no more thoughts came. He focused on the bowl in his hands. "Are you sore? Yesterday was a busy day for you."

He swallowed nervously. Everything sent those thoughts into a frenzy. Even casual talk. His cock begged for attention under that water, little did Yuuri know. Viktor was trying to ignore it. He wanted a nice casual day with his lover, and it was quickly changing. 

Yuuri took another bite, swallowing before he answered Viktor's questions.

"Mm, well… I am a little sore. But then again, if you're offering a round two, I would definitely not say no, daddy," Yuuri purred suggestively.

He was amused at how Viktor reacted, the Russian man's back stiffening while keeping his eyes trained on the pork cutlet bowl in front of him, trying to hide his desire. Yuuri could see through his mask, the facade he was putting up to hide his obvious need.

"You know Viktor, when it comes down to it... You aren't very good at hiding your hunger for me. With all due respect, it's quite obvious you need me... Its very nice, quite comforting, to see you need me as much as I need you. So, Viktor," Yuuri put his fingers underneath Viktor's chin, bringing his face up so their eyes would meet like Viktor had done.

"What is it you want me to do?"

He knew the day was supposed to be a casual, restful day... But he could not resist. The heart wants what it wants. He wanted to get Viktor hot and bothered, just for him. 

Yuuri leaned forward once more, pressing his lips against Viktor's, this time giving him a chance to react. He slid his tongue across Viktor's bottom lip, readily asking to enter his mouth.

Viktor moaned against Yuuri's lips and gave in, his mouth opening in submission. He suddenly felt weak, like putty in Yuuri's hands. 

The bowls were long since forgotten. All Viktor wanted was the sweet sweet feeling that always intoxicated him. 

Was it that obvious? Did he really make his desperation that obvious? 

He felt submissive, to put it lightly. He wasn't the type to be submissive. But he suddenly felt the need to be dominated, specifically by Yuuri. Viktor wondered how Yuuri's cock would feel inside him, and it made him shudder, moaning. "Yuuri," he was mumbling against the raven haired man's lips. "I want you to fuck me."

Was that an appropriate response? 

Viktor didn't know. He didn't know what Yuuri wanted.

Yuuri felt his body react to those words, even more aroused than before. A soft groan passed his lips as he thought of being buried deep inside Viktor's ass.

He slipped his tongue into Viktor's hot mouth, bringing a hand up into his silver hair to pull him closer. Their tongues danced, exploring each others' mouths, the Eros igniting between them. Yuuri pulled away from the kiss, leaving Viktor breathless, to say

"You want me to fuck you, Viktor? Are you going to beg for it? I think hearing you beg to have my cock buried inside your ass would sound so sexy." 

Yuuri was glad to know his family was out for the day, and the inn was closed for his and Viktor's arrival, meaning they had the whole place to themselves.

"Maybe if you beg nicely, I'll fuck you. And this time? Well, it's going to be you calling me daddy."

Viktor groaned at those words. Oh, how he wanted to beg, but knew he'd be extremely embarrassed if he did. 

But he wanted Yuuri inside him. He wanted to know what his cock felt like buried balls deep inside him. So he did what he never thought he'd ever do. He begged, "Y-Yuuri, please, fuck me senseless. Make me scream! Make me beg for more!"

He was glad they were alone. It meant they could be as loud as they wanted to. Viktor was practically drooling, needing to feel his cock. He wanted to call Yuuri daddy. He wanted Yuuri to call him something that would make him come just from hearing it. "Ah, please... Please, I need it..."

He started to stroke his arousal and slowly sink his free hand down into the water to circle a finger around his entrance.

Yuuri smirked, purring out, "Oh, my little takara, my treasure. So cute, you're submissive already... Touching yourself, begging to feel my cock inside you."

He was masking his surprise rather well. He was definitely turned on now, hard and wanting to give Viktor exactly what he had asked for. Yuuri wanted to fuck Viktor, so hard that the man would forget his own name.

"Your fingers won't be enough. You need me buried deep in your ass... and it looks like you need some assistance," Yuuri reached for Viktor's hard-on, beginning to stroke it.

"Right… here."

He gripped it gently, stroking it as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over the head, purring

"You're so hard already Viktor, you must have been having some lewd thoughts... and you're stretching yourself, just for me. How thoughtful. Let me help you."

Yuuri kissed Viktor again before sipping a hand down to stretch Viktor, brushing away the man's hand to do it himself.

Viktor groaned lowly, basking in the pleasure. His head dropped into Yuuri's shoulder. His back arched at the feeling of Yuuri's slender fingers pressing into his puckering hole. 

He loved the feeling of being dominated. He never thought he would be. He was always the dominant figure in his relationships, even when they were with a man. And he'd been with a lot. But Yuuri... Yuuri was different. Viktor felt happy with him, happier than he ever had. He was opening up to the man, thanks to his happy, outgoing personality. He was nothing like anyone he's ever been with in his life. He was in love, and knew that he wasn't just another hookup.

"Ah, Yuuri, Блядь," he murmured against his hot, smooth skin. 

(Ah, Yuuri, fuck...)

His cock throbbed in Yuuri's hand as the pleasure overtook his body. He shivered, body already on the brink of an orgasm at the foreign feeling. He was like Yuuri, a virgin when it came to being penetrated. He couldn't lie. It scared him. But he knew that if Yuuri could do it, he could too. 

As Yuuri said, Viktor had been having lewd thoughts. Some thoughts he didn't want to say out loud for the fear of being heavily judged by the man in front of him. He was vulnerable enough, and definitely didn't need to be even more splayed out for the man.

"It feels so good, doesn't it, my takara... I knew you would think so. Your groans tell me you do. Don't worry... I'll make you feel things you've never felt before."

Yuuri pushed another finger into Viktor, brushing his nerves and earning a loud moan that vibrated against Yuuri's skin. Viktor was so tight; he still needed quite a bit of stretching, considering Yuuri was not lacking in size. His body was desperate to be filled by Yuuri, but he wasn't ready. He was almost shaking in pleasure, which surprised Yuuri a little because he had only just begun. It seemed the Russian was sensitive, especially with his tight little hole twitching.

"Viktor, you can't lie, can't hide it from me. You have been thinking naughty things... Maybe you need punishment later, don't you agree? Unless, of course, you want to share your little fantasies... maybe we could make them reality."

He held back a small groan at the thought, letting his own fantasies flash through his mind, most of which were more on the side of kinky, but he would save that for later.

A soft whining sound came from deep in Viktor's chest. It was a desperate whine. He wanted Yuuri to touch that spot inside him again. 

His eyes slowly sank down to look at Yuuri's cock, which stood proud and ready under the water. Viktor gulped. He was fairly large, and he knew it would hurt when it was inside him. But he tried his best to keep that fear to himself. His hole seemed to tighten around Yuuri's fingers as he brushed that bundle of nerves again. Viktor let out another groan at the feeling. As if to distract himself, he started to suck on the Japanese man's neck, leaving large, bruising hickeys that would definitely be there for a while. 

He suddenly felt the need to show Yuuri all the kinky fantasies that swam in his mind. "Yes, папа, I need to be punished..." 

(Yes, daddy, I need to be punished...)

He was trying hard not to slip into his native tongue. Yuuri wouldn't understand all of what he would say. Only parts. And Viktor wanted him to understand it all.

"Ngh... How do you like to be punished, my little takara?" Yuuri asked in a soft groan. He loved the feeling of Viktor's lips on his neck, and the sound of his voice as he called him 'daddy' in Russian.

"Do you like being tied up, blindfolded... do you want me to spank you, whip your cute little ass red before I fuck you until you can no longer stand?" 

He wanted to uncover each of Viktor's sinful little fantasies and bring them into reality, letting the Eros burn and ignite between them. He pushed another finger into Viktor, purposefully brushing the same bundle of nerves, earning a satisfying moan from Viktor, which vibrated against Yuuri's warm skin. 

"Or are you more into dressing up and playing sexy little games, hm? What are you into, sweet takara?"

Viktor practically came at the thought of dressing up for Yuuri. Usually his fantasies consisted of Yuuri dressing in something sexy, but this time, it was the other way around. He wanted to dress up sexily for him, he wanted to make him hard with little sexual moves he would make. He wanted Yuuri to punish him for teasing him, by tying him up and doing everything Yuuri had just said. These were all things he would regularly think about doing to Yuuri. Never did he think it would happen to him. But the thought aroused him. "да, please... I want to dress up for you... I... I..." (yes)

It was starting to become hard to keep his language in English. The pleasure was becoming very great with Yuuri stroking his cock and continuously hitting that damned bundle of nerves. He had no idea how pleasurable it felt when it was touched. But now he knew. He knew why the men he fucked always cried out when he hit it. It was the best feeling he have ever had in his life.

Yuuri felt himself getting more aroused at the thought of Viktor in a sexy little outfit. Lingerie, a sexy kitty, a revealing maid outfit... The possibilities were endless.

"I would love to see you dress up for me, but with the way you keep moaning... I don't think you could change for me, treasure. I can tell - "

He thrust his fingers into Viktor, deep enough to hit his spot once more, earning a delicious outcry from Viktor.

" - you, you're going to be coming more than once, beautiful. You keep tightening around me, I know that you're close."

Yuuri began to flick his wrist faster, quickening the pace of his strokes, rubbing Viktor's shaft. Viktor was shaking against him, moaning, the pleasure of Yuuri's fingers bringing him close even without being truly penetrated.

"I want to see you come for me."

Viktor couldn't lie - Yuuri was good at this. It made him think Yuuri had done this to himself more than a few times before. 

And Viktor was close. He felt that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

"Yuuri... I'm... I'm about to - oh!" 

And with that, he came, body jerking as the ropes of white came from his abused cock. The groan that came from him was deep, and rumbled through his chest. He felt Yuuri tense at the sound, getting more aroused. "Take me to your room... Let me dress up for you, daddy." 

The way that name rolled off Viktor's tongue earned a shiver from Yuuri. He quickly obliged. After a gesture to stand, Viktor stood slowly, biting his lip. He felt overpowered, being played with and bossed around by Yuuri. But he liked it. He liked the new feelings. 

His cock hung hungrily between his legs as Yuuri looked him up and down. 

Yuuri kept a calm face, but inwardly he was screaming. Viktor really wanted to dress up for him, be dominated by him... Something he thought could only happen in his fantasies.

He stood, bringing his cum-covered hand to his mouth, licking off the sticky white substance with a smirk. 

"You taste delicious, Vitya... My treasure. Now, we'll go to my room. I'm going to be waiting for you, so don't take too long putting on your sexy little outfit for me... I want to get inside you."

Yuuri motioned for Viktor to follow him, his heart racing at the thought of the events yet to come. He would get to see Viktor in a sexy getup, and he would fuck him senseless...a sinful dream come true.

Viktor watched Yuuri lick his hand clean. It practically made him come all over again. He quickly ran to Yuuri's room, desperate to find something he could dress in. 

His cock was ready for attention again. It stood hard and ready for attention. His head spun at the thought of him dressed up provocatively for this man that he was going to spend the rest of his life with. 

He whined, missing the feeling of Yuuri's fingers in his ass. He needed something, anything... He was desperately dashing to the room. 

"Shit, Yuuri... I didn't know you were so good at this... How are you so good at this?" He wanted to know. "Do you... Do this to yourself?"

He was surprised he mustered the courage to ask. It was an embarrassing question, but one that would eat away at him until he asked it.

Yuuri felt his eyes widen just a little at the question. Viktor had asked if Yuuri had done this to himself. He decided honesty would just have to suffice, saying, "Yes. I have, Viktor. There. Okay? Okay. Ever since in Detroit... well, let’s say Detroit introduced me to some new things. But, on another note... it seems as if you need punishing."

He smirked at Viktor, trying to change the subject gracefully. He didn't need any questions about what happened back in Detroit with Phichit. It was just drunken fooling around. Nothing more.

"You aren't dressed yet, and you swore. I think that might call for punishment, don't you agree? Good boys shouldn't say bad words. But maybe you are... not such a good boy. We'll see."

Yuuri had caught himself. He knew he had to draw the line somewhere, keep himself in check. He couldn't let himself get carried away with all his kinks. 

"Out of curiosity, how do you like to be punished, my treasure? I would really like to know."

Viktor swallowed when Yuuri answered his question. He had touched himself, on more than one occasion. He never asked Viktor to help him. He knew something had happened in Detroit. But he didn't know what. 

But he didn't let that ruin the moment. He looked in Yuuri's eyes. His blue ones met the lust filled brown eyes that belonged to Yuuri. "I'm sorry, Yuuri... I... I want to dress up for you... I... Won't curse again, daddy... I'm sorry, I'm such a bad boy..." He bit his lip as he said it. "You should punish me... Let me dress up, get you horny, then you can punish me..."

He wanted Yuuri to use all his kinks on him. "I want you to tie me to the bed, make me unable to move my arms and legs. Don't let me touch you, don't let me do anything, even if I beg for it..." He wanted to say so much more, but figured he shouldn't. So he just went with the lighter things. 

He licked his lips and bit his lower one, saying "I don't know where these outfits are..."

Yuuri figured it would be best to just let Viktor find the outfits. What he was focused on was Viktor's request. 

To be tied up... immobile... begging. 

It sounded deliciously, perfectly sinful. He could see it in his mind...

Viktor, tied down to the bed, crying out as Yuuri teased his body. Viktor, being unable to feel anything but Yuuri, to forget everything but the man fucking him senseless. Viktor, begging for more, screaming out in lascivious pleasure.

The thought only made Yuuri all the more aroused.

Viktor started rummaging through Yuuri's room, desperately trying to find the outfits. He was horny, and needed him in his ass. But he wanted to dress up for Yuuri. 

He knew he would be too tall for the outfits. They wouldn't fit him at all. But did that faze him? No. He knew that the tightness and shortness of the outfits would arouse Yuuri to the extreme. 

He was becoming impatient. He looked almost everywhere in Yuuri's room, but found nothing. "Yuuri, help me find them..." He gave Yuuri a little shake of the ass as encouragement. 

Yuuri was getting more into this than Viktor, and it made Viktor want to pounce on him right then and there. But he was being submissive, he reminded himself. He couldn't let the mouth-watering temptations of Yuuri cloud him from that.

A soft, barely audible groan passed Yuuri's lips as he saw Viktor shaking his as, teasing. It was all he could do to keep from just grabbing the Russian and pounding into him mercilessly.

"So you're looking for the outfits... Let's try - " 

Yuuri came up behind Viktor and wrapped his arms around his waist.

" - Let's try this drawer."

Viktor opened the drawer, looking through the clothing to find the outfits, and Yuuri couldn't help himself. He placed a small kiss beneath Viktor's ear, moving to his earlobe.Yuuri grazed his teeth over it before licking the lobe, biting it gently. He felt Viktor tense up a little, and whispered, " You find the outfits, and I will try not to distract you too much, my treasure."

Viktor swallowed when his eyes locked on the outfits. He was trying not to be distracted by the feelings that coursed through his body. 

He slowly lifted up an outfit and stared at it. He blushes brightly, suddenly embarrassed to be holding the outfit. He wasn't sure if he wanted to dress up anymore. "Yuuri... Are... You sure you want me to dress up?" 

He rubbed his ass against the Japanese man's cock, acknowledging the hardness. 

He slowly lowered the outfit to the floor as he turned to look into Yuuri's lust-filled eyes. "I-I think we should just... I don't know... Not use it?" He looked down. "Of course, if you wanted me to, I can..."

A strangled groan passed Yuuri's lips as Viktors ass grinded against him, feeling as if the man almost teasing him - especially when he pulled away.

So Viktor didn't want to dress up right now, huh? Well, that would be fine. He supposed It just meant skipping straight to the kinky fun, really.

"All right, Viktor.... You won't dress up for me," Yuuri purred. "But you will be tied up."

He motioned for Viktor to stay where he was, and went to the dresser. Yuuri pulled out the third drawer, retrieving a few ties, and a black bag. He smirked at Viktor, his eyes darkened with lust. 

"Now, Viktor. You need to give me your hands," he directed.

He reached for the older man's hands, holding them together with one of his own. He tied them together with a blood red tie, in a handcuffing style.

"Do you know what comes next, my treasure?"

Viktor was nervous when Yuuri tied him up. He bit his lip as the tie tightened around his wrists. He gave an experimental tug of a hand to see if he could get out. He couldn't, he found, because it was too tight of a tie. 

He looked into Yuuri's eyes, seeing the lust and determination that filled them. "What comes next?" he whispered, so his lover didn't hear the tremble in it. 

He felt embarrassed, to say the least. He suddenly started to dislike being dominated, mostly because he felt strange calling Yuuri daddy, when he had been called the same thing hours prior. He tried not to show the fear in his eyes as they stared into the merciless ones that Yuuri had. He swallowed, knowing Yuuri wouldn't hold back. It was exactly how Viktor imagined himself when he would do it to Yuuri.

"Well, lets see," Yuuri began to say. 

"Maybe you should suck me off first, hm? I mean, it truly is not fair. You have already come once, and you most certainly will be coming more, yet here I am, without coming a single time... "

Yuuri looked into Viktor's eyes, to find both lust and fear. Yuuri's dominance relaxed upon seeing this. His heart softened at the sight, feeling bad for scaring Viktor. He gently caressed Viktor's face, brushing his thumb against the man's cheek. 

"Viktor... I'm sorry. I don't mean to scare you. I thought you wanted this... you said you did. I-I don't want to scare you. We - we can stop, if you want to." 

Yuuri didn't want to stop, but he meant what he had said. He didn't want to scare Viktor. 

"Really, we can, I will not be mad. But... If it's because this is your first time getting it in instead of giving it, it was mine too. And well... look at me. I'm fine. It hurts a little at first, but the pleasure takes over and it feels so good. I understand if you are afraid, but know that I promise I won't hurt you. I won't do anything without your consent. If you still want to continue... if you say stop, I will. I won't hurt you. I love you."

Viktor didn't want to worry Yuuri. He didn't want Yuuri to stop just because he was uncomfortable. After all, just like Yuuri said, he was fine when Viktor gave him his first time. 

He shook his head, "it's okay, Yuuri... Go sit on the bed, okay? I don't need you to stop for me. We can keep going. I need to make you come, after all."

He cupped his hands on either side of Yuuri's face, then kissed him passionately for a few seconds before pushing him toward the bed. 

Viktor gave a little shake of his ass as Yuuri sat. His feet slowly brought him to the bed above Yuuri, then he sank to his knees slowly to settle himself in between his legs. He licked his lips at the sight of Yuuri's cock standing hard and proud from the small teasing Viktor was doing. 

A quiet moan escaped from his lips as he kissed the head of Yuuri's cock softly. He loved sucking the Japanese man off. It gave him immense pleasure when he heard the moans that came from deep in Yuuri's chest. 

"I'm sorry," A kiss, "that I worried you," Another kiss, "Yuuri..."

All the while Yuuri was letting a moan build up from the feeling.

Yuuri bit his lip to hold back the moan, needing to be taken into Viktor's mouth. The kisses were teasing, and he wanted more.

"Viktor... don't tease... I can still punish you, you know," Yuuri said, regaining his dominance.

He let his hands tangle into Viktor's hair, holding it gently.

Yuuri felt Viktor's tongue brush the head of his cock, running over his slit. A groan passed his lips at the feeling of heat on his sensitive skin.

He pressed down gently on Viktor's head, willing him to do more.

Yuuri's cock twitched in anticipation, waiting for Viktor's next move.

"Viktor... wrap those pretty little lips around my cock... I'm waiting for you."

Viktor slowly wrapped his lips around Yuuri's cock and slid his head down to take him all in. He groaned around it, sending the vibrations through his cock. 

He bobbed his head quickly, wanting to get the job done quickly so he could be fucked. 

He twitched when Yuuri gripped his hair, for it was fairly thin. But he didn't let that stop himself from sucking Yuuri's cock. He still didn't want to worry his lover, so he didn't make any movement other than the bobbing of his head and his hand moving toward his own, needy cock. 

He moaned as he gripped his cock and started to pump his hand to the movement of his head. He flicked his tongue out to lick as he sucked, trying to her Yuuri closer, faster. 

His other hand slipped under Yuuri's cock to his balls, and started to rub them softly.

"V-Viktor... ah... you're so good at this," Yuuri groaned out.

He had to keep himself from bucking his hips up and fucking Viktor's mouth; he didn't want to risk hurting him. 

He couldn't bear scaring Viktor. He himself had been hurt -scared- before, and would never wish that upon someone he loved.

Viktor continued to suck and pleasure Yuuri for some time, the air filled with their sounds, each moan, groan and lewd noise.

"Viktor...! I'm coming!" Yuuri cried out in a groan, unable to hold it back any longer.

He groaned when Yuuri's cum hit the back of his throat. It was all quickly swallowed. 

After all that, Viktor looked up at Yuuri with innocent eyes. "Yuuri..."

He stood up slowly and sat on his lover's lap, straddling his legs with his own. "I want you to fuck me, now... I need you, Yuuri... I need you..." 

He didn't want to admit he was desperate. But he was. He was very desperate, and needy for Yuuri's cock. He slowly ground on Yuuri's lap, trying to get him hard once again. 

"Please, Yuuri..." He whispered against his ear before biting it softly. 

He didn't know how to get him aroused. He'd never been in this situation, so he didn't know how it worked. He'd figured he'd just remember how other people had done it to him, but it wasn't that easy. It was more difficult than he thought. He had to take into account what Yuuri liked, what made him aroused. It was hard, he didn't know what made Yuuri hard in this situation. So he did the only logical thing.

"Yuuri... Tell me how to make you aroused..." It was said in a thick Russian accent.

A soft groan slipped through Yuuri's lips. Viktor wanted to know how to turn Yuuri on, how to get him hot and bothered.

Yuuri slid his hands down to Viktor hips, grabbing them and rubbing Viktor's ass against him lustfully.

"You want to make me horny for you, Viktor? You already are. Your ass grinding on my cock - you don't even know how much I want you. I want to bury my cock deep inside you, and make you scream out for me."

He kissed Viktor's soft lips, letting his tongue glide over the bottom lip asking for entrance. A soft moan cane from Viktor, and Yuuri took the chance to slip his tongue into the other man's mouth. 

Yuuri groaned as Viktor's tongue mingled with his own, reveling in every feeling. He hadn't ceased from grinding down onto Yuuri's lap, and Yuuri was quite hard after minutes of kissing.

He pulled away, leaving both himself and Viktor breathless.

Looking deep into Viktor's eyes, he murmured seductively.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you senseless, my treasure?"

Viktor let a little moan slip from his lips as he felt the hardness beneath him. He figured out how to arouse his partner. 

"I'm ready, Yuuri... I want you to fuck me, fuck me until I forget my name... I want you to tie me up, make me scream..." His face became redder and redder with each word. "I want to feel your cock deep inside my ass, with your balls hitting me... I want to hear them, feel them... Please, daddy, please..."

He was becoming more desperate as he waited for Yuuri's answer. He was practically panting, needing to feel his cock. 

He was shaking in both fear and anticipation, he wanted Yuuri so bad. A small whimper slipped past his lips as he started to suck on Yuuri's ear. "Please, I need you... I need you... I want to feel what no one has felt before..."

Yuuri groaned softly at both the words and sensations before slipping his hands underneath Viktor, picking him up. He wrapped Viktor's legs around his waist, their bodies intertwining easily as Yuuri laid Viktor down on the bed.

He gave Viktor a gentle kiss, wanting to reassure him before they began.

"I love you. There might be a little pain, but if you need me to stop, tell me. I promise I'll make you feel so good, my treasure."

Yuuri smiled before returning to his dominance.

"I'm going to tie you up, and then I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll forget to blink."

He pulled Viktor's tied hands up and used another tie to keep his hands above and away. Spreading Viktor's legs apart, Yuuri moved between them, wrapping Viktor's legs back around him and tying his ankles together.

Yuuri was glad he had previously stretched Viktor, but had to make sure he was ready. He couldn't risk injuring him.

He pushed a finger into Viktor's hole, moving it almost teasingly. Slipping in a second and third, he thrust them, making Viktor moan until he himself could wait no longer.

Yuuri angled his cock, positioning it at Viktor's entrance, pushing the head in and entering only halfway to begin, so Viktor could adjust.

Viktor ground his teeth together at the feeling. Despite Yuuri preparing him, he wasn't stretched enough. He felt as if he was being ripped by the girth of Yuuri's cock. 

He tugged at the ropes, wishing he didn't give the Japanese man the idea of tying him. He wanted to touch the man above him, he wanted to grip his shoulders and scratch his nails down his back. 

He wanted to grip his cock and pump it to the time of Yuuri's thrusts. A soft whine came from Viktor's throat as his eyes met Yuuri's. 

He moaned as he adjusted to the feeling, then croaked out, "Go..."

He wasn't exactly ready, but he wanted to feel the pleasure that he gave Yuuri. He wanted to be fucked senseless. He wanted to be fucked so hard, he couldn't speak. The only sounds he wanted coming out of his mouth were sounds of pleasure.

Yuuri slid his hands down Viktor's sides, his hands landing on the man's hips. He held on to them and gave a shallow thrust, just barely a movement. He knew it was Viktor's first time this way, and had to hold back from truly fucking him. Yuuri knew how it felt, and wanted to let Viktor adjust to his size.

He paused, taking a moment to just look at Viktor. The Russian looked delicious in Yuuri's eyes - tied up, begging, needy. Sounds of desire were falling from his lips, asking Yuuri to move.

He wanted to bring Viktor the most pleasure possible, especially since this was his first time this way.

Letting his hand leave Viktor's hip, he gravitated towards Viktor's needy cock, brushing his fingers over it. Yuuri wrapped his fingers around the shaft, leaving his thumb over the head, rubbing the tip. Viktor moaned enough to signal Yuuri he could move.

Yuuri started to stroke Viktor's cock as he gave another thrust, this one deeper into Viktor, earning a groan from the younger male.

"You're so damn tight, Viktor..."

Viktor moaned at the feelings. He knew Yuuri was worried, and he hated it. He didn't want Yuuri to hold back. But he knew his lover wouldn't listen, he knew he wanted to be gentle for his first time. 

"Yuuri..." His voice was soft. "Please, more..."

He rolled his hips up in silent desperation, to try and get Yuuri deeper inside him. He moaned and licked his lips to try and arouse Yuuri further. 

"Daddy, please... Fuck me harder..." he said, this time a bit louder. 

He was oh, so hard, and the fact that Yuuri was touching him made his hormones go into overdrive. He wanted Yuuri to hit his prostate, to make the pleasure more intense. 

His cock stood tall, begging for more attention. 

Yuuri's small thrusts weren't enough for him, he needed more. He needed him deeper, harder, faster. 

But he was tense, and as Yuuri said, he was tight. And it would be hard for him to go any faster than he was because of it. He'd need to stretch more.

"Fuck, Viktor - breathe, focus on breathing, it'll loosen you up a bit."

Yuuri groaned at the way 'daddy' sounded, rolling off Viktor's desperate tongue. He rubbed his thumb over the head of Viktor's cock, brushing the slit on purpose. He needed Viktor to focus on the pleasure, and on breathing. If he didn't, and instead only felt the pain, this would be quite an unpleasant experience.

A low moan came from Viktor's lips, pleasing Yuuri's ears. Leaning down to level his lips to Viktor's ear, he began murmuring words softly.

"Viktor, I'm going to move, I'll go deeper. But first, you have to focus on the pleasure, try to find everything that feels good. Then… ngh… Then you need to breathe, okay? The calmer you are, the better it will feel - I promise."

Yuuri watched Viktor's chest rising and falling, checking to make sure he was calming down. Slowly, he stroked Viktor's cock once more earning another insatiable moan. Satisfied with how Viktor's breathing had become steady, he thrust again with a groan, this time deep enough to get a real reaction from Viktor, as long as he had focused on the pleasure and not the pain.

Viktor was uncomfortable, to say the least. But he tried to keep all his focus on the pleasure, just like Yuuri said. It was difficult, with the slight pain and discomfort. 

He tugged again on his restraints, wishing he didn't give Yuuri the idea of tying him up. But there was no going back. 

After every thrust from Yuuri, the pain gradually became pleasure, until moans rolled from his lips like waves. He tried to roll his hips up to meet Yuuri's thrusts, but he couldn't. 

He felt the tip of Yuuri's cock brush against that little bundle of nerves. He moaned loudly, again trying to roll his hips to get Yuuri to hit that spot. 

As Yuuri flicked his wrist to the timing of his thrusts, the pleasure increased. Viktor was a moaning mess beneath the other male, suddenly not regretting the decision of letting him top. 

He was liking it. He understood why all the people he'd been with liked it so much. It felt amazing.

Viktor's moans were filling Yuuri's ears, mixing and mingling with his own sounds, every groan bubbling from his chest though his lips in pleasure. 

Being inside Viktor was like nothing he had ever felt before, not even in Detroit. (sh*t went down) Low moans and groans were running from his mouth at every thrust into Viktor's tight ass. It was definitely one of the best feelings in his lifetime.

He thrust into Viktor, hitting deep each time. He groaned loudly as he pulled Viktor hips against him, hitting deep enough to slam Viktor's prostate.

The Russian cried out in pleasure, making his body tighten around Yuuri's cock. He thrust faster and harder into his lover, sounds spilling from his lips perfectly.

He hoped Viktor felt as good as he did, and from his cries it seemed to be right. 

Viktor wished he could scratch down Yuuri's back. The pleasure was immense, especially when Yuuri hit his prostate. 

As if his ass wasn't tight enough, it became tighter when that first thrust that hit his prostate sent waves of pleasure through him. 

He didn't know Yuuri had been inside someone before, he figured Viktor was his first time, and that the Japanese man was just skilled in that area. "Y-Yuuri... How are you... So good a-at - ah!" He was unable to finish his sentence. The pleasure was too much. 

He felt the familiar feeling in his stomach as his orgasm grew close. But it was stronger than he had ever felt before. His cock began to leak precum as he grew closer and closer with every thrust into his sensitive prostate. Drool started to spill from his mouth as the moans rolled from deep in his chest. He was in euphoria from all the pleasure.

Groans of immense pleasure flowed from Yuuri's mouth, mingling with Viktor's beautiful moans. He felt the pressure building deep within himself, his orgasm close but dancing just out of reach.

He held tightly onto Viktor's ass, bringing his body up to meet each of Yuuri's thrusts. 

"Viktor... I'm... ah!... close... So close..."

Yuuri groaned out, a sheen of sweat making his body glisten in the pale moonlight.

His thrusts became faster, burying his cock deeper into Viktor with a groan each time. Yuuri continued vigorously flicking his wrist at the same pace, stroking Viktor to bring him closer to his orgasm.

Heat burned in his stomach as he pounded into Viktor, telling him just how close he truly was. 

"Viktor, when you're ready - ngh - when you're ready, let's come together!"

Viktor was practically screaming at this point, the pleasure seemingly hitting him like bricks. He saw the look in Yuuri's eyes that told him that he was just as close as he was. That brought him even closer to his release. 

"Ah, Yuuri...! Закрыть!" (Close!)

He screamed out, not caring about how loud he was. He was sure if anyone was walking by, they'd hear, and wonder what they were doing that would make him scream like that. 

His cock was throbbing in Yuuri's hand, precum dribbling onto his fingers as he tried to hold back. He was just about to come, but he wanted to do so with Yuuri. 

It hurt to push down his release, but he knew it would be worth it, "Yuuri! C - "

He couldn't hold back any longer. He bucked his hips up aggressively as he came, the orgasm sending him into euphoria.

Viktor's hot cum spilled into Yuuri's hand, not fazing the younger man at all. Yuuri groaned loudly as Viktor's hole tightened around his cock when he came. His orgasm was just out of reach, so close.

Pulling Viktor's hips against him, he thrust as deep as he could into Viktor's ass. 

"Viktor! I'm coming!" Yuuri cried out bucking his hips, plowing his cock deeper into Viktor, his body tightening as he released his hot cum into Viktor's ass. His cock twitched inside Viktor as he came, groans flowing from his lips continuously in ecstasies of pleasure.

Finally, he finished his orgasm and pulled out of Viktor slowly. Yuuri un-tied Viktor's hands and ankles, giving him a smile filled with love. Closing his eyes, he eased his body down, laying down next to Viktor. Yuuri closed his eyes, waiting for his breathing to completely steady as he rolled onto his back, a contented sigh passing his lips.

After Yuuri pulled out and laid on the bed, Viktor slowly turned onto his side to spoon around Yuuri. 

"Yuuri, you made me feel so amazing, princess," he mumbled against the skin of Yuuri's neck. 

He curled his feet up to rub the place where his skin was made sensitive from the bonds. He started to kiss his neck over and over, suddenly missing the feeling of being on top of Yuuri. But he wanted to make Yuuri happy. 

But that question began burning in the back of his mind again. The question: was it really Yuuri's first time?

"Mm... I'm glad I made you feel so good, Viktor. You made me feel great as well," Yuuri murmured with a small smile.

No response came from behind him, which struck him as a little off. Viktor wasn't normally so quiet. Rolling over to face Viktor, his brown eyes met Viktor's blue ones.  
Viktor's eyes were staring into space, as if he was looking through Yuuri but not at him, confusing the younger man. There seemed to be something else on Viktor's mind, something troubling him.

"Um... Viktor? Are you okay?"

Viktor bit his bottom lip softly as he met Yuuri's eyes. He'd ask. He wanted to know, and nothing would stop him from finding it out. 

"Yuuri... May I... Ask you something?" His eyes had a small glint in them as he waited for the answer. 

Yuuri nodded his approval. Viktor took a deep breath, then asked, "Yuuri, was this your first time? For anything? Today or yesterday? Because someone that skilled has to have been with someone before..."

His lips snapped shut after finishing, eyes filled with anticipation and a bit of anxiety for what the answer may be. He hoped Yuuri would be honest, tell him the truth.

Yuuri sucked in a breath. He knew he couldn't lie to Viktor, but he didn't want any negative impact to come from what he had to confess...he didn't want Viktor to feel hurt. But then again, Viktor had had lovers before Yuuri, and this really should be no different.

"D-Do you want the whole story?" he asked anxiously. Viktor nodded, and Yuuri closed his eyes as he began to speak.

"As you know, I lived with Phichit in Detroit for quite a while... we were both training under Celestino. We were best friends, roommates... and we were really close. We knew everything about each other. Everything was great, we were just best friends who loved skating. But then one day we got drunk at a party.I...I was never really a party person but he's hyper-social, so I went with him to parties quite often... because best friends do things for the other - even if they don't necessarily enjoy the activity - to make them happy.”  
“So we went to a party, and we both got drunk... it was at another skater's house actually. But... I haven't seen them in a while. Anyways, there was a rumor going around that Phichit was gay. He had never told me about any particular person, of any gender, that he had an interest in and I would have wanted to be his best friend, gay or otherwise... His sexuality isn't all he is. But my drunken mouth decided to ask him if he really was gay.”

“He told me the rumors were true, and I asked if he had a crush on anyone. He didn't say anything at first... but then he kissed me. He laughed and said it was me he liked, and I didn't really know what to say besides 'okay'. I had kind of caught feelings for him, but I had always assumed he was straight, y'know?

“But that night, we went home and… D-Do you really want to know the rest?"

Yuuri sighed softly, not risking a glance at Viktor.

Viktor hesitated to answer as he started to take everything in. He knew what he would say next. It was obvious. 

He was afraid, worried that Yuuri might leave him for his best friend. He swallowed, looking at the ceiling. He then whispered, "Continue."

He didn't know if he wanted to hear the rest come from Yuuri's mouth, but they were already that far, so he didn't want to stop there. He felt the tenseness in Yuuri's body, and turned his head to look back at him, "Don't be afraid, p - " 

He wanted to say princess, but felt it was the wrong time, "Yuuri... There's no need to be afraid to tell me anything, that's what I'm here for."

"We... um. We went home in a taxi because we were drunk, and the driver kept getting really annoyed at us because Phichit kept kissing me. But we got home, and... well, more kissing. And heated kissing... which leads to touching... and - god, this is so humiliating. A-Anyways, touching leads to clothes coming off...and we gave each other blowjobs, figuring it out as we went. Learning experience, you could say. So, we um... fooled around in bed, switching dominance and all that. But then the next day... we talked about it and figured out just how horny we get when drunk, making us do... stupid things. We had crushes on each other but... we decided to just stay best friends. I mean... we occasionally did some adult things, but we decided we weren't in love. We were - we are - no more than best friends. Then I moved back to Hasetsu. We FaceTimed each other, but we haven't done anything like that, the sexual stuff, since Detroit.

“But more time passed, and I bombed at that Grand Prix Final. I was depressed... Until you came along. You've made me feel things I have never, ever felt before. What I feel for you... Love, I never felt it for Phichit. He's my best friend... that's all he'll ever be."

Yuuri took a deep breath.

"He isn't you."

Viktor's eyes went dull as they closed slowly. He knew he shouldn't feel angry or disappointed of the fact that Viktor wasn't Yuuri's first time, since this certainly wasn't his first time either. But despite this fact, he was still upset about it all. 

He wanted terrible to be the one that gave Yuuri his first time, so they were even closer, knowing that Viktor was, and would be the only one that would be inside him. But that just wasn't the case. 

Those last words pierced his heart. They could mean different things. It could mean that he loved Viktor more, because he's different that Phichit, or vice versa. 

He wanted to tell Yuuri how he felt, but he couldn't. He knew Yuuri would feel guilty about it. 

But a pinch of him wanted Yuuri to feel guilty. He pushed that to the back of his mind.

Yuuri had opened his eyes, watching the emotions flashing over Viktor's face. The guilt burnt in the pit of his stomach, despite the fact that he could do nothing to fix the past. He took a deep breath, and spoke softly.

"Viktor, I love you. I've never loved anyone else, not like this. Back in Detroit, that was just horny best friends fooling around. It has no meaning, not to me. Doing this with you... It meant... no, it means the world to me. If... if you hate me for it, I'm sorry. I c-can't change the past. 

"I had hoped you would understand, because... well, you're kind of known as a playboy, a libertine. It comes with fame, especially the fame you have. I don't hate you or think less of you because of it... but if that's what you think of me - " 

Yuuri sucked in a sharp breath.

" - So be it. I lost my virginity to my best friend, when we were drunk, horny teenagers. I can't take it back... I can't change the past. I'm sorry."

Tears threatened his eyes, but he held them back. He didn't want to lose Viktor, he couldn't lose him. 

"In my eyes, it's you that took my virginity, Viktor, because to me sex without love is nothing."

Viktor bit his lip softly at those last words. He sat up slowly, eyes closing, "Yuuri, why didn't you tell me before? Wh - " 

He gritted his teeth together. 

"Why wait until I ask you?"

He was becoming angry, angry that Yuuri didn't trust him enough. He thought Yuuri trusted him. Love comes with trust. 

"You don't really love me, do you?" 

The words came out too fast for Viktor to stop them, much less take them back. He put his head in his hands and cursed out loud. He knew he fucked up. He then did all he could to cover up what he said, "I know this was all far from my first time... But the least you could do was tell me it wasn't yours either, so I didn't live, thinking I was the one that gave it to you..." 

He wasn't making it any better. He decided he would just shut up, leave, go somewhere where he wouldn't mess things up again.

Tears flowed from Yuuri's eyes now. 

"Don't you get it, Viktor... I love you. I said it was my first time because to me it is!" Yuuri choked out.

"Doing it with Phichit meant nothing to me, it was just messing around! I wasn't hiding it, I-... Never mind. I thought you would understand. Obviously I was wrong, Viktor," Yuuri spat out with tears stinging his eyes. 

"I do love you, more than you could imagine. I do trust you, I just don't consider what I did with Phichit as anything of great meaning, so I didn't bother explaining. But... Maybe I should just... Go, I guess. I-I should probably go for a run, I forgot to this morning." Yuuri could hear the brokenness in his own voice.

Why couldn't Viktor just understand? Yuuri had been drunk, horny, young, and he hadn't even met Viktor yet, why would he have saved his virginity for somebody he hadn't thought he could be with? Viktor was so out of his league, why would Yuuri have thought as a teenager that he should save his innocence for Viktor, when he had been so out of reach?

Viktor instantly felt guilty when the tears came from Yuuri's eyes. He messed up. He shouldn't have said what he did. Because now he'd lose the only one he had ever loved. Just because he was fucking jealous. 

He knew he shouldn't have been jealous of Yuuri. But he couldn't help that feeling from bubbling up inside him. 

"I shouldn't have asked." And with that, he stood and grabbed his clothes. "I'm sorry. I messed everything up. I'll book my flight back to Russia."

He said it with a heavy heart. He loved Yuuri, but he knew it wouldn't last. He knew his playboy life would fuck it up, just like it did with his other relationships. 

He would constantly hate himself for becoming famous, because he honestly hated the publicity. He would sometimes hate the fact that he'd go through multiple people, multiple careless one-night-stands in a month. It made him feel disgusting. 

But when he met Yuuri, he thought that maybe, just maybe, he would be the one to change him. Turn him into the man he always wanted to be. It seemed he was wrong.

Yuuri's heart stopped at the words, shattering. He reached out for Viktor. He couldn't lose him.

"Viktor, no. Please don't leave like that. You didn't mess everything up, you just asked a question. I answered it, I'm the one... I'm the one who messed up, even though it was years ago. Please don't leave. I don't want you you to leave. I love you, dammit. Can't you forgive me for something I can't change, Viktor?"

His voice was a raw, terrified whisper now. Terrified that Viktor was leaving, terrified that the only man he had ever loved would leave him because he fucked up in the past. Terrified that he would lose Viktor. 

"Believe me, I would take it back if I could. I was drunk, I was young, stupid... but I can't change it. It's the past. Can't you forgive me?"

Viktor meant the world to Yuuri, how could he just leave him? 

Viktor's past as a playboy didn't bother Yuuri, but he didn't know how he could say that without sounding callous. 

"Things from the past, they've evolved, changed. You aren't... a playboy, anymore. A-And, I am certainly not with Phichit. He has a boyfriend, Viktor. I have no feelings for him... It's you I love. I...I can't lose you... please don't leave me."

Maybe he sounded desperate. He didn't care.

Viktor looked at Yuuri with sad, drained eyes. He was exhausted, and so, so done. He slowly wrapped his arms around Yuuri and pulled him against his hot skin. 

One hand lifted to cup the raven hair on the back of his head while the other wrapped around his torso. His head slowly dropped to lie on the soft skin of Yuuri's broad shoulder. 

He mumbled against the skin, "I'm sorry I'm such a fuck up... I don't deserve you..." He sighed softly, "I shouldn't be jealous. I've had so many hookups in my life... B-But I just..."

"I understand, Viktor. And... For the record? You are most certainly not a fuck up. You are amazing. You're jealous because you're human. As for the hookups... I don't care about that. All that matters to me is us, right now. The past doesn't change, but we learn from our past mistakes."

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor, holding him gently but firmly, in a way that showed he wasn't planning on letting go easily.

"You... You aren't leaving right? Please don't... I need you. I love you." Yuuri murmured into Viktor's hair, his nose buried into it inhaling Viktor's unique scent softly.

"I... I-I..." He teared up a bit. "I'm sorry Yuuri... I love you so much..."

He pressed his lips against his head softly. "I won't leave... I'm sorry... I just thought I fucked up..."

He sighed softly, eyes closing. His mind and heart was filling with self-hate from who he was. From his fame, to his play-boy attitude, to now. 

He hated himself. But he wouldn't let Yuuri know that. He wouldn't let him see it. He didn't need to know. 

But it was really affecting him. He needed to talk to someone, he needed help... But he didn't want to worry the one that he loved.

Yuuri sensed quite a negative emotion emanating from Viktor, one he couldn't quite place in Viktor's case although he himself was all too familiar with it. It wasn't necessarily associated with Yuuri directly, but he wanted to help.

He gently moved Viktor's face to meet his blue eyes filled with tears. The sight dug at his heart, paining him.

"Vitya, what's wrong.... Please tell me. I can't bear to see you cry like this. No matter what it is... Please, tell me." 

He placed a hand in Viktor's cheek, brushing away tears with his thumb.

Viktor let a shaky breath escape from his lips. He wanted to tell Yuuri, but he just couldn't. He felt like he'd burden Yuuri. 

So he planted that world-famous smile, one that people new all too much. The smile that he faked every time he flashed it. 

"I'm okay, Yuuri, I promise." But there was that tell-tale tremble in his voice that time Yuuri otherwise. "No need to worry about me."

But he wasn't okay. His heart ached. "Let's go... Go for that run... We can run to the ice rink, maybe skate a little, then run back, Да?" (Yeah?)

"No, Viktor. You are obviously not okay, please don't lie to me. Talk to me..." 

Yuuri was very concerned. Viktor was clearly troubled, something was weighing down on him.

"Viktor, you know I'm here for you... You can tell me anything. I want to help you, but nothing will happen if you hold back your emotions, Vitya. Believe me, I know... It's not healthy for you to hold back, please talk to me."

The tears started to roll down his cheeks. "Y-Yuuri I... I don't want to hurt you... I don't want to burden you, p-please..."

He backed away too far, making him fall to the floor with a loud thump. "Please..." He was practically begging. He just wanted him to let it go. 

His body, like his voice, started to tremble as he looked up into the brown eyes of the man above him. He slowly stood, grabbing his clothing that was thrown randomly in the room. "Let's just..."

Yuuri was shocked, and quite saddened. What could possibly be so bad that Viktor wouldn't confide in him? 

Viktor looked almost scared to talk about his problem, the one so obviously troubling. There was no way Yuuri was intimidating him, so what could the problem be?

Yuuri sighed softly. 

"Viktor... I want to help you. But you're not letting me... I don't want to force my help on you, but I'm worried. I-I don't want to hurt you by offering help... But I'm here...if you need me." 

He dropped his head into his hands with another small sigh, feeling terrible. He didn't know what to do, didn’t know at all.

Viktor knew Yuuri would be upset if he didn't say anything. So he sat back on the bed and lied back, eyes closing. "Come here... Let me hold you..."

When Yuuri shuffled over, he pulled him to lie beside him, and spooned him. His legs tangled with Yuuri's and his arms wrapped around his torso as his nose nuzzled into his neck. "Yuuri... I know you won't believe me when I say this, but I... I've got a lot of self hate right now... But I'm famous, well known by the world. I shouldn't hate myself, right? That's what they all say. Someone who has it well of like I do shouldn't feel like this."

He sighed inwardly. "But I do. I hate myself because of that fame. The fame that brings all those people to fawn over me, give me things that other people who need it more should have. Fame that made me into a playboy who's gone through multiple people in one month, one week even. Fame that made me a selfish prick. And now, I hate myself because I was jealous of you, angry at you, because you were with someone else, when I shouldn't have been.

"But you haven't said anything about me. And the fact that a playboy is getting angry at someone who has been with one other person... I just... I-I..."

He started to sob, his body shaking once more. He couldn't get anything else out.

Yuuri moved, turning to hold Viktor as the sobs shook him in Yuuri's arms. 

"Viktor... Viktor... that isn't who you are. Not anymore, you aren't like that now. You don't act selfish, nor have you acted like a playboy. You've changed, Viktor..." Yuuri held him tightly, trying his best to reassure and comfort the man.

It broke his heart, watching Viktor suffer like this. 

"As for the jealousy... and the anger, it's okay... everyone feels like that sometimes. You can't help it. When it comes to me reacting, saying something back... I am maybe a little jealous of the people you were with in the past. But... it's natural, to feel that way. I understand why you were jealous. With the people from your past... I like to think that what matters is now. "

Viktor looked in Yuuri's eyes, and bit his lip softly to keep himself from crying more. "I love you... J-just... Kiss me..."

He pulled his head back and pressed his lips to Yuuri's soft ones. After a few minutes, Viktor felt himself feeling better from the kiss. Yuuri made him feel happy, loved. 

If it weren't for him, Viktor didn't know where he would be. Still a playboy, still depressed? He didn't want to think about it. All he cared about was the love of his life.

"I love you too, Vitya."

Yuuri was glad to see Viktor's breathing had steadied. He seemed calmer, closer to peace, which in turn made Yuuri quite relieved.

He rubbed slow circles on Viktor's back, trying to bring him more calmness. He wasn't crying anymore, so that was good too. 

"Can I kiss you again?" he asked softly, earning a nod. Yuuri smiled, bringing his lips to meet Viktor's once again, making him feel better as well.

After a few moments, the tender kiss ended. Yuuri gave Viktor a soft, reassuring smile before asking,

"Better now?"

Viktor sniffled and wiped his eyes as he nodded. "Much better, thank you. Anyway…”

He stood back up slowly, clothes back in his hands. "We're still running to the ice rink for some skating. So get dressed and let's go."

He quickly pulled his clothes on and walked to the bedroom door as he slipped his feet into his shoes. 

His lips tingled following the kiss. He missed he feeling, but didn't want to seem too desperate or needy.

Yuuri nodded, obliging. He picked up his clothes, putting them on before grabbing on his skates and slipping on his shoes in a similar manner.

He looked to Viktor and had an irrepressible urge to pull him into another kiss. Yuuri brushed it off, trying to focus on just going to the rink like Viktor said. 

"Hey, Viktor,” Yuuri began to say before opening the door, an idea coming to his mind. He turned, suddenly pulling the Russian into a kiss, brushing his lips gently before sprinting down the hallway.

"Love you! Catch me if you can!"

Viktor shook his head in shock, then jumped and yelled, "Hey, get back here!"

He ran quickly after Yuuri, figuring he'd just grab skates from the rink. 

"Yuuri, you know I'm faster than you!" He laughed as he ran, quickly catching up to the raven-haired man in front of him. "I have long legs, don't forget. So you were doomed from the start!"

They 'raced' to the rink, Viktor leading most of the time, except for the few times he let Yuuri pass so he felt good about his stubbiness. 

When they finally arrived, Viktor stopped at the top of the steps and hunched over, hands on his knees as he tried to gain air back in his lungs.

Yuuri breathed heavily from running, his heart racing. Luckily he had stamina to keep him going, although he almost envied Viktor's height that gave him longer strides.

Once he caught his breath, he looked up at Viktor with a smile. 

"So, you won... what's your prize? Is it the satisfaction of winning, of beating me by using your impressively long legs to win?" Yuuri chuckled softly, saying the words in a joking manner. 

Yuuri smiled, looking up at the sky. It was quite late in the afternoon,and the sky was blue like Viktor's eyes, with the outline of the moon white as the clouds surrounding it.

He pushed open the door, holding it for Viktor before they strode into the rink together.

Viktor chuckled at his statement as they walked inside. "My prize is satisfaction, yes."

He breathed in the cold air as they stepped it, then let out a satisfied sigh. The cool air calmed the Russian man further, completely dissipating his feelings of anxiety. 

He walked to get a pair of skates for himself. "Go ahead and start, I'll be out in a minute, my love." 

He didn't expect what happened next. He was practically ambushed by the three triplets, who jumped on him and sent him flailing to the floor with a loud yell and a few Russian profanities.

"Viktor! Are you okay?!" 

Yuuri turned around to see the Russian on the ground with Loop, Lutz and Axel. "Girls! What have you done to Viktor?" 

Yuuri held back a laugh and walked to them, offering a hand to Viktor.

"You want some help up?" 

When Viktor took his hand, Yuuri pulled him up into his arms, in what looked like quite a romantic manner. The triplets snapped photos continuously while chattering.

"Stare -

"So romantic - “

"Wow, Yuuri!"

"This'll be so great on Instagram!"

"I'm sending it to Phichit!"

"I shipped it before it was cool!"

Viktor quickly pulled away from Yuuri and wiped himself off. "Don’t you dare!" He tried to grab the phones from them. "You will not put these anywhere! Where is your mother?”

The girls giggled and ran from Viktor where he couldn't get them. He sighed heavily and covered his face. "Damn it all! Now the world will really know..."

It's not like he didn't want people to know. It was just that he wanted to be the one that announced it to the world. Too late now. 

"Yuuuuuriiiiii... Now what?" He whined. He fell limply onto him, head on Yuuri's shoulder. 

As soon as the pictures were up, sent, whatever, people were talking. Viktor knew there would be paparazzi at the ice rink soon enough.

Yuuri knew it too, and he really didn't mind. Everyone had told him it was quite obvious from the beginning, so he wasn't excessively worried.

He kept his arms around Viktor, leaning his head to rest over Viktor's, laughing softly. Yuuri smiled into Viktor's hair, looking off into the distance as an idea dawned on him.

"Well, since everyone is going to know anyways... would you like to skate together? Not, um, officially but just together right now? We don't have to if you don't want to... I just... I enjoyed it at the exhibition so I thought if you did too maybe you'd want to do it again?"

Viktor smiled a bit and stood straight as he walked back to the counter, hips swaying. "If you can keep up with me, yes, I'd love to."

He added a small sassy snicker as he got a pair of skates to fit him. He loved teasing Yuuri, seeing the way his ears turned red as he became angry. 

He pulled the skates on, then laced them up and walked to Yuuri. They both knew the girls were going to film them as they skated together. 

He looked at the ice, then turned to Yuuri and made a kissy face, "Kiss me, my princess!"

Yuuri smirked as he tied his skates, deciding that if Viktor could tease him, he would tease back. He stood, slid an arm around Viktor's torso, with the other resting on the back of his neck, and pulled him into a kiss. Yuuri added heat to the kiss easily before pulling away as abruptly as when he had begun the kiss. He leaned in close to Viktor's ear and blew gently on it in a teasing manner.

"Let's see who's keeping up with who, daddy.”

Yuuri smirked once more, then proceeded to go onto the ice with ease ahead of Viktor, swaying his hips in a similar fashion, remembering to his Eros.

Viktor swallowed trying to concentrate on anything but the familiar feeling in his pants. "Damn it, Yuuri."

He quickly got onto the ice behind Yuuri and clicked his tongue. "You think that nickname will get to me now? Well... You're wrong."

But he wasn't wrong. The teasing was getting to him. There was a slight tent in his pants, that he wanted terrible to get rid of. 

He quickly caught up to the Japanese man and grabbed his hips, pulling him close. "If you tease, you get punished." It was growled lowly into his ear.

The corner of Yuuri's mouth twitched in triumph. He wouldn't be fazed by this, he would keep pushing, keep teasing Viktor. 

"Mm, you punishing me... that sounds fun. I'll have to make sure my tight... schedule will allow time for punishment, but I'm sure the timing will work out." 

Yuuri was quite surprised he was acting this way, but part of him was enjoying it way too much to stop. He leaned in closer to Viktor, bringing his lips to his ear, skin brushing skin.

"Also, if this isn't getting to you, why would you be threatening to punish me?" He asked before pulling back.

"I think you're lying to me, daddy." Yuuri said before pulling his lips into a sexy pout.

Viktor frowned a bit. "Don't tempt me. I will." 

He smacked his ass, then skated off, laughing softly. His laugh sounded like an angel's. 

Meanwhile, they were being filmed from afar, probably fulfilling the fantasies of many people who wanted them together. 

Also, as Viktor predicted, there was paparazzi not far away, ready to see the two lovers. 

"You know, the entire world is going to see us... There will be people watching, here, online... They'll know about us..."

He looked at him. "Are you okay with that?" Viktor was, but only a bit. He wasn't fully okay, but he wasn't fully against it, either. He just needed to know how Yuuri felt.

Yuuri was a little anxious about being in such a publicized relationship, but his love for Viktor overshadowed that immensely. He wasn't upset about going public - that didn't bother him. It was privacy, that he worried about. Either way, there was no going back. Not that he was upset, he just hoped they could be together peacefully without any controversy.

Yuuri smiled.

"Of course, Viktor. I want everyone to know you're mine. I want to be the one who stole you from the world." 

He leaned in once more, whispering "But we have to be serious now, don't we daddy? Or did you plan on giving them a show?"

Viktor skated in a small circle. "I have an idea... How about we do our program? But make it more... Sexual." That last word was said with a roll of his hips and a beckoning finger. 

Though they weren't in the best of clothing for this, neither of them cared. The world needed to know their love. They needed to see the perfect chemistry between them. 

Viktor laughed softly, "You know, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't know I was truly into men, romantically."

And with that came the paparazzi and the screaming fans. Viktor sighed inwardly and closes his eyes. 

He really wanted it to be just them, on the ice, with no one watching. But that would never happen.

The reporters, newscasters and waves of fans luckily couldn't get onto the ice, so at least they were somewhat safely alone together. One of the newscasters, a young woman, had skates but had respectfully chosen to stay back, out of the way. 

"So, a sexual rendition of our exhibition skate..." Yuuri began to say. 

"We could do it so one of us leads, the other follows... But then maybe the follower catches up and gains dominance... Oh, and then a sensual step sequence... What about jumps, should we do those or are you hurting from earlier?"

The younger man rambled out ideas, biting his lip as he spoke. He hadn't ever choreographed a skate before, but he had a general idea of what would work.

"What about you? Did you already have a plan?" He asked Viktor, still working his own lip gently between his teeth.

Viktor smirked. "Oh I have a plan, all right. But not until later into the program. We can do whatever you want."

His plan? He was going to wait until either Yuuri looked away for a few seconds, or until the end where Yuuri struck his final pose. 

At that time, he'd propose to Yuuri. Pull the box out, and get on one knee. He'd wait until Yuuri looked back at him to say everything he had always wanted to say. Explain to him how Yuuri made him feel. 

‘Hopefully,’ he thought, 'I don't mess this up.' 

"Anyway, if that's what you want to do, we shall do it, my love." He looked at him with Eros-filled eyes, "And try not to get hard."

Yuuri smirked back, oblivious to Viktor's plan.

"I'm sure you'll be the one getting hard, Viktor... but I'll try to keep my Eros down," he said with a wink. Yuuri brought a hand up to brush through his hair, pushing it back out of his face once more before purring, "Be sure to keep up, because if you don't catch up to me the choreography isn't going to work.... and try not to be distracted by my ass." He swayed his hips for emphasis, playing the bold card beautifully. 

He sent a flirtatious wink in Viktor's direction before skating away, beckoning him to follow. Their skate had begun.

Viktor was nervous, to say the least. He became more and more nervous as the program got near its end. He didn't let it show, of course. He didn't need to be messing up in front of all those people. 

He watched Yuuri, who was as flawless as always. And when he did his final pose at the end, his face turned away from Viktor, he did what he had to do. 

He slowly slipped onto one knee, and pulled the box out, holding it in his hands. The crowd erupted into screams and cheers, both from the flawless program they both did, and the fact that Viktor was about to propose to the love of his life. 

He looked at Yuuri with stern, yet nervous eyes as he waited for him to turn around, to tell him how amazing they both did.

Yuuri smiled as he heard the cheers, which were unusually loud, but passed it off with pride.

"We did great!" He whispered softly, not yet leaving the pose. He turned to Viktor, eager to return to his arms, but found something much more moving. Yuuri's heart skipped a beat when he found Viktor down on one knee, looking up at him with a ring box in hand. 

"V-Viktor?" Yuuri's voice trembled. Was this real? Was Viktor really proposing to him? 

Viktor nodded gently, causing Yuuri to gasp, a hand flying to his mouth and tears of joy threatening his eyes, despite the fact that Viktor had not even begun to speak yet.

Viktor smiled and held the box up, opening it. "Yuuri, the love of my life... When I first saw you, on this very ice. Watching you in that video... I thought you were flawless. The way you put your emotions into your skating, from then, to now. And the way you love..."

He looked in Yuuri's eyes. "Through this time that I have been your coach, I have fallen in love with you, and has the honor to become your boyfriend. But now... Will you do me the honor... Of letting me be your husband? Make me the happiest man in the world... I want nothing but to be with your forever. So, Yuuri Katsuki... Will you..."

The crowd was silent as they waited for him to say the last words. He took a deep breath before saying, "Marry me?"

Yuuri held back tears of undeniable happiness, nodding his head repeatedly. His smile was that of one who knew the whole world was theirs, that of one who would have the pleasure of being with their beloved one forever.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Yuuri was sure he sounded like some eager girl, but he didn't care... his answer was yes. He loved Viktor endlessly, and now they would be married, bonded for life.

Yuuri felt Viktor slip the ring onto his finger, and once Viktor stood Yuuri wasted no time connecting their lips as he murmured, "I love you, I love you, I love you, Viktor."

Viktor's eyes sparkled as he stood, then he wrapped is arms around Yuuri, capturing him in a tight, loving hug. He met Yuuri's eyes and kissed him, smiling to himself as he heard those words come from Yuuri's lips. 

The crowd was going crazy, because they just witnessed the proposal between the two that they had wanted to be together from day one. 

Viktor pulled his head back to gaze into Yuuri's brown eyes once again, his cerulean ones sparking like the sun on the clear, blue ocean. 

"I love you, Yuuri, and I will love you forever..." He whispered it into his skin. "You helped me discover myself... You helped me become who I am... If it wasn't for you... I don't know where I'd be..."

Yuuri's arms stayed around Viktor, smiling softly as he felt the warmth of Viktor's skin. 

"I don't even want to know where I would be without you, Viktor. But I do know there is nowhere I would rather be."

Yuuri moved to look at Viktor once more. His eyes almost widened in pure, awe-filled love. "Guess what," he murmured softly. "I'm looking at my husband to be. He's very handsome, with blue eyes like the ocean, silky platinum hair, and this sweet smile... I want to kiss him. I think I will, and I really hope he doesn't mind, but he's just so irresistible."

Yuuri placed a hand on Viktor's cheek, leaning in to kiss him once more, letting the sounds of the crowd melt into the background as he whispered, "I love you."

Viktor smiled as he kissed Yuuri back, his hands slipping to hold his hips. He then pulled away to look back into his eyes, and say everything that was on his mind at that moment. 

"I love you too, Yuuri. I'll love you forever... You may kiss me, whenever you want to. Whenever you're lonely, kiss me. Whenever you're happy, kiss me. Whenever you're angry, kiss me. Kiss me with every feeling you have, so I can make you feel loved... 

“I love kissing you. It makes me happy, makes me feel warm inside... I want to share that with you, forever. And I want to have a family with you, so we can share the happiness with them too..."

"R-Really? You... want a family! I would love to have a family with you, Viktor!" Yuuri smiled brightly, his arms around Viktor in a hug, nuzzling his face into Viktor's neck.

"Viktor," Yuuri murmured into his neck, his lips brushing the skin as he spoke. "I think I'm going to kiss you again... but we'll keep it G-rated for the audience, all those cameras. 

And as for the kisses of every feeling, you kiss me too... Your kisses are always wonderful. "

He lifted his head, brushing his lips gently at the corner of Viktor's mouth before kissing him fully on the lips, smiling into the kiss.

Viktor smiled as he kissed Yuuri back. He wanted to adopt a family with Yuuri, he wanted it to be him, the kids, and Makkachin, all living happily together in Russia.

After the kiss ended, Viktor smirked. "As soon as we get back to your place, you know what's happening."

He earned a blush from Yuuri, which made him laugh and kiss his neck softly as he rubbed his hips. "You're so handsome, so beautiful... My one and only love. We should go now, so we can... Spend some alone time. When your family returns, we can tell then the good news, then maybe start getting ready to move to Russia?"

He didn't know what Yuuri would think about moving to Russia.

"Mm, I can't wait...and Russia, that sounds lovely. We will come back to Japan though, right? For visits, at least... I think my mom, dad, and Mari would miss us. But, really, Russia does sound very nice. It's cold there, so you're gonna have to keep me warm, lots of hugs... among other things."

Yuuri's eyes wandered over to find the crowd still watching, a couple younger women flashing cameras relentlessly, taking pictures and videos. Oddly enough, they seemed to have their hands over their noses, like they had nosebleeds, but Yuuri brushed it off. Maybe the rink was too cold for them.

"Viktor, don't you think we should go? If you... ah... wanted to do it again we should probably get going."  
His blush hadn't stopped creeping up his cheeks, suddenly shyer than he had been, all because Viktor had implied the next thing on their agenda.  
Viktor smiles. "We will visit, as often as you would like. And I'll definitely keep you warm..." He gave a seductive lick of his lips. 

He pulled Yuuri off of the ice quickly. 

"We need to go, before people try and talk to us. Hopefully we won't be followed, so we have our privacy..."

A hand was placed lightly on Yuuri's ass as they walked out of the building quickly, their skates left on a bench. "We need to run. And try and lose them..."

The crowd was fast on their tail, trying to follow them to get the action. But Viktor didn't want their naked bodies on TV. 

He let go of Yuuri and started to run, with Yuuri close behind him. They randomly took small back roads, trying to lose all those people in the confusion.

The crowd followed the men, but newscasters and office-breeds aren't exactly built for running in their dress shoes and carrying their equipment on a chase. The horde fell behind shortly, but fangirls can have extreme stamina when they're chasing for photos and footage, meaning a few girls still chased the pair as they took back-ways and alleys. 

In all the commotion, Yuuri had managed to catch up and grab hold of Viktor, keeping their pace quick enough to escape, turning a corner and just barely missing being caught by the few adamant fujoshis and skater otakus still on their tail. Yuuri pulled Viktor into a small alleyway, his chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath. They had taken the long way, escaping narrowly but close to Yu-Topia. 

Yuuri held a finger to his lips, nudging Viktor back against a wall behind him, his back against Viktor's chest, when he heard a noise that seemed too close for comfort, and quite familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated - I thank you for all of your support, and hope you'll be back for Ch. 4, titled "Livin' Lovin' Maid" (yes, inspired by Led Zeppelin!) which will be up on Saturday, June 1st, 2019. :)))


	4. Livin’ Lovin’ Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri try some new things - role-play, sex toys, and bondage, for starters. Their relationship is once again tested, trouble tugging at their connection when the intensity of their sex life threatens the soundness of their communication.

A squeal - a fan squeal.

"Shit," he cursed softly under his breath. "They're close." The sound of shoes crunching over gravel came close, before he heard a feminine voice.

"They aren't here! I swear I watched them go this way but they aren't here, Aiza!"

Then another voice.

"Oh, right. You probably just didn't want me to see them, I know you ship Yurio with Yuuri, which is so wrong, but you don't have to lie to me Kisha, just stop. Come on, they're probably that way." 

Yuuri's nose scrunched up in distaste. He loved Yurio, but only as one would love a brother, or a cat. 

The gravel crunching sounds continued, loud and quick until the sound dimmed into the distance.

"That was close," he whispered, still pressed up against Viktor. "I'm glad they're gone, they would have followed us."

Viktor sighed in relief when they disappeared, then started to walk again. "We get no privacy. I can't believe they shipped you and Yurio! How gross."

He laced his fingers into Yuuri's, then looked around when they got out of the alley. "So, where are we? I don't know the city that well." 

He rubbed the back of his neck as he waited for Yuuri to figure out what to do. 

He was glad those women were gone, because they'd have their alone time again, to celebrate the engagement together.

Yuuri bit his lower lip in concentration, looking around and trying to plot out where they were.

"We seem to be - wait, wait, no - but home is - what? - oh! We go that way, yeah, okay." He had mumbled the words to himself, trying to figure out the fastest way to get home, before turning to Viktor.

"Um, okay, just follow me and try to not get distracted by all the lights and shops," he directed softly.

Yuuri squeezed gently on Viktor's hand, pulling him along through a street flooded with soft, purple lights and shop windows full of eye catching, colorful displays. They passed a few cherry blossom trees and ornate displays, the natural sounds of life filling the air with birds chirping and chattering of a few people passing. 

The pair walked together, and by some miracle no one stopped them, which was a surprise considering the previous happenings. Finally, they got within viewing distance of the hot springs resort, making Yuuri breathe out a small sigh of relief. 

"We made it. I was getting a little worried, but we made it."

Viktor shook his head at Yuuri and chuckled as they started to walk. "You're a mess. But I still love you. Let's go."

They rushed toward the resort, so that just in case the fangirls were still around, they'd be safe and sound. 

When they finally arrived, Viktor looked around once before rushing the two of them inside, and locking the door behind them. "Now. Tell daddy what you want him to do."

He licked his lips as he walked toward Yuuri's bedroom, wiggling his ass as he did. "I want to know... All the things you like... Every single one of them. So I can make sure I give you every single one of them."

Yuuri swallowed, making his way to his room and pushing open the door. He turned, watching Viktor's eyes flare up in hunger, looking at Yuuri as if he would pounce any instant.

"V-Viktor...Daddy..." Yuuri began to speak, backing up until he was against the wall.

"I... I w-want you to tease me... tie me up, like I tied you up, daddy... and f-fuck me, so hard that I forget my own name..."

"O-Or, maybe... I want you to push me up against this wall, make me scream for you... kiss me over and over while you fuck me... will you make me beg for it, daddy?"

Viktor licked his lips and put his hands on either sides of Yuuri's head as he stared deeply into his eyes. "Tell me what you want. Beg for it. I want whatever you want more... So tell me, what do you want? To be tied up, unable to touch me, or for me to fuck you relentlessly against this wall?"

He waited for answer as he smirked, his eyes filled with lust and hunger. "Tell daddy... What does a naughty boy like you want?"

Yuuri seemed nervous, so Viktor calmed down slightly, features softening.

Yuuri blushed violently, his eyes casting to the floor. He swallowed, before he began to speak, lust lacing his voice. 

"D-Daddy... I want you to push me up against the wall... t-touch me everywhere... play with m-my body... I want you to f-fuck me, hard... make me scream for you, make me cry out for more... please, daddy..."

He bit his lip, not wanting to say the last thing he wanted, but he knew it would inevitably turn Viktor on.

"I - I want you to... m-make me your little... your...шлюха (slut), daddy..."

Viktor groaned when he heard Yuuri say that, especially because he had said it in Russian. "Oh, Yuuri..."

A tent began to grow in his pants as he kissed his neck. "Strip for me, princess. Strip for daddy... You'll be daddy's dirty little шлюха (slut)."

He quickly rid himself of his jacket, not looking away from Yuuri for a second. His eyes raked ho and down his body as the man in front of him stripped down to nothing. "How about you dress up for me, too? Be daddy's pretty, slutty, princess."

Yuuri moaned, his back arching at the thought of dressing up for Viktor.

"Ah....Y-Yes, daddy... I would l-love to dress up for you..."

Yuuri placed his hands on Viktor's shoulders, gently nudging him to slip by and open his closet, pulling out a black bag.

"Daddy… I'm going to go put this on... I'll be back..."

Yuuri walked towards the bathroom, his hips swaying as he carried the mysterious bag with him.

"I - I think you'll like this..."

Viktor licked his lips as he waited, trying everything he could not to jerk himself off. He was extremely hard, and it was beginning to hurt. "Mm, Yuuri, hurry up, daddy's hard..."

His head was placed on the wall as he grit his teeth. "If you don't hurry, I'm going in there, and I will fuck you right in there. You'd better hurry."

He was desperate for relief, but was also curious as to what Yuuri was going to wear for him. He was hoping it was sexy and revealing, so he could see everything he had to offer.

Yuuri looked into the mirror, fixing his hair in vain. He knew it would be messed up in a matter of minutes, but he still wanted to look good for Viktor.

Gazing at his reflection, his eyes widened slightly. He looked quite different, but then again, he didn't typically dress as a French maid. Yuuri marveled at how the black silken material contrasted with his skin, making appear creamy and smooth. The short skirt brushed the tops of his thighs, accentuating his ass perfectly with his legs toned and streamlined by red stilettos - he couldn't resist caressing his own ass gently in awe, running his hands over his body with a soft moan.

He felt so fucking sexy.

Meanwhile, Viktor's desperate plea continued, urging Yuuri to come to him quickly.

"I'm on my way, I'll be there in a moment, daddy," He strutted from the bathroom, his heels clicking with every step. "Or, should I call you master?"

Viktor's eyes widened as he stared at Yuuri. He licked his lips and beckoned him over with a finger. "Come here and let me touch your body..."

His cock was really begging for it now. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down along with his underwear, letting it spring free. It stood straight, leaking precum. 

"Call me master... Call me daddy... Call me anything. And I'll call you my little slut, because that's what you are..."

When Yuuri walked over, he pressed him immediately to the wall and groped his taut ass under the skirt. 

He thought Yuuri looked irresistible. He latched his lips onto his neck and sucked on it like candy.

Yuuri moaned, his back arched at the feeling of Viktor's lips attacking his neck skillfully.

"D-Daddy… no, master... can I help you with that, master?" Lust laced each word, and he got more and more excited as he felt Viktor's body against him. 

Yuuri knew it would benefit him not to touch his master without permission, but he couldn't resist moving a hand down to wrap his fingers around Viktor's hard shaft, playing with it in his grasp.

"Master, can I take care of this for you?" His voice wavered close to a moan at the thought of having Viktor in his mouth. He was hard as well, and all he knew was that he would do anything to please his master.

Viktor bit the skin softly. "Do it. Get on your knees and suck me off, you needy little slut."

He was holding back his groans from the feeling of Yuuri's hand around his throbbing cock. He wanted to stay in character. 

"Suck me off, but don't even think about touching that pretty cock of yours. It's my job to relieve you, if I feel like it."

He removed his lips from Yuuri's neck and pushed him down to his knees. He couldn't help the groan that slipped past his lips at the sight of Yuuri practically drooling. 

He put a hand on the wall for stability as the other gripped Yuuri's hair tightly and tugged, telling him to hurry and suck him already.

A moan escaped Yuuri's lips as he pressed them against the head of Viktor's cock. He let his tongue push past them to lick the tip, before opening his lips to take in the head, greedily licking off the precum that had begun to accumulate. 

Feeling Viktor tug his hair once more, Yuuri started to take in Viktor's length, bobbing his head with another moan bubbling from his throat and vibrating onto his master's cock. 

Breathing through his nose, he focused on trying not to gag at all as Viktor's cock began to enter his throat.

Yuuri wished his master had not forbidden him from touching himself, but he knew to obey. If he did as he was told, Viktor might just reward him; he knew he had to wait. Squeezing his legs together, he tried to lessen his arousal, but did so with no avail.

He rubbed his tongue on the underside of Viktor's hard cock as he moved his head forward, taking in all of Viktor's length, meanwhile breathing as steadily as he could through his nose and inhaling Viktor's unique musky scent.

Viktor let another groan escape from deep in his chest as he bucked his hips forward hard, making Yuuri deepthroat him. 

When he did, Yuuri gagged a bit, giving Viktor the message to pull it from deep in his throat. Even though it felt good, and he was supposed to be dominant and bossy, he couldn't help but feel guilty, and not want to hurt Yuuri. 

He looked down, noticing how hot and bothered Yuuri was. He saw the look in his face that told him how badly Yuuri wanted to touch himself. It took everything in his power not to let Yuuri do what he wanted. 

His fingers tightened in the raven hair when the Japanese man took Viktor's entire cock in. He gave Yuuri the tell-tale moan that told him to keep going.

Although his throat was burning from the way Viktor had thrust into him, Yuuri passed off the pain, ignoring it. He wanted to make his master come as soon as possible - he knew Viktor wouldn't let him touch himself or give him any form of release until after his own.

Yuuri bobbed his head quickly, his tongue working over his master's cock within his mouth. Viktor's rigid shaft repeatedly hit the back of his throat, but Yuuri no longer cared, he only wanted to please his master.

Yuuri's needy cock was desperate for attention, and he could barely hold back from touching himself. Instead, he quickened his pace, moving his mouth over his master's cock and sliding his hand up Viktor's thighs to cup his balls and squeeze them gently between his fingers.

Viktor moaned and groaned as he neared his peak, precum dripping out of the head. "Fuck, I'm close. I'm close. Make me come, slut."

He couldn't help but buck at the feeling of Yuuri squeezing his sensitive balls. "Mm, damn..."

He wanted to curse, but kept it down. His cock throbbed, the veins protruding. He bucked once more, releasing his cum deep into Yuuri's throat. 

The feeling of hot cum made Yuuri moan as his lips were still around Viktor's cock. It rolled down his throat slowly. 

After about a minute, Viktor slowly pulled his cock from Yuuri's mouth and stared into his dark brown eyes with his lust-filled cerulean ones.

"Master... I hope you won't mind this...but will you watch me?"

Deciding to risk disobeying his master, Yuuri turned towards the bed. He sat on the edge, wrapping his fingers around his achingly hard cock with a moan and giving it a few quick strokes before rolling over onto his stomach. He positioned himself so that his ass was perfectly displayed in the air, shaking it gently and giving Viktor a spectacular view.

Yuuri brought his hands behind his body, caressing his ass with a low moan. He slid one of his hands up his side, reaching his face and tracing his own jaw before slipping his fingers into his mouth, sucking them roughly.

Snaking his hand back down to his ass, Yuuri spread his legs and slipped a single, lubricated finger into his hole. Moving it around gently, he added another digit, pressing his face into the bed with a groan.

"Daddy, ah, master..."

Yuuri scissored his fingers inside of himself, trying to brush against his prostate, curling his fingers and pushing against his inner walls. He pushed in another finger, his hole taking it in greedily, still not hitting the heavenly spot.

"Master - "

Viktor wanted so terribly to yell at Yuuri, but damn, he looked good. He leaned against the wall, eyes trained on his ass. 

He was trying himself not to touch his cock at the sight. But it was hard, because he was becoming aroused by the sight. 

He hesitated before walking slowly over to the bed, standing right behind Yuuri. His cock was standing straight, and extremely hard. "You're such a dirty little slut, do you know that? A dirty little шлюха (slut). But your MY шлюха (slut)."

He pulled Yuuri's fingers out and replaced them with his own. "My fingers are longer. You seemed to be struggling." 

He pushed them in slowly, then curled them, his fingers brushing against the sensitive spot inside him immediately. 

That earned him a moan from Yuuri, which made the Russian smirk, "See, it was a good thing that I helped you, right?"

"Y-Yes! Thank you, master.”

Yuuri pushed back against his master's hand, desperate to feel the immense pleasure once more. Bucking his hips back, he tried to get Viktor's fingers deeper in, getting so close to brushing his spot but moving away at last second as if his master was teasing him. Finally hitting his prostate, he cried out softly.

Viktor's fingers felt so good inside of him, but he knew there was something even better - he also knew he would have to beg for it.

"Ah! D-Daddy, please, fuck me - fuck me so hard all I can remember is you - bury your big, hard cock deep inside my ass, pounding into me over and over, make me scream for you..."

Viktor bit his ear. "What did you call me? Did you call me daddy? Instead of master? So, so naughty..."

He pulled his fingers out. "I don't think you deserve to be fucked. You touched yourself, like I told you not to, and you called me by the wrong name. Should I really reward you for that?"

His dominance was back, and in full force. He wanted Yuuri to fear him, but only a little. He liked that. You could say it was another one of his kinks. 

And the soft whine-like sound that came from Yuuri made Viktor smirk. "I shouldn't reward you. You have been naughty. You deserve a punishment, no? Tell me, how should I punish you, slut?"

Another small whine came from Yuuri's throat, upset that his master was not going to fuck him. And.what kind of punishment would suffice for this transgression?

"Maybe, my master should spank me for being such a bad boy." 

Yuuri knew that Viktor would be turned on from hearing him talk dirty, so he decided to beg more explicitly. 

"Master, as my punishment, I believe it would be fitting for you to slap my ass so rough that you leave your handprints on me, as a marking to keep me in line, to make me remember what I've done wrong. Turn me red, punish me for being such a dirty little slut and disobeying you."

Viktor groaned loudly and groped Yuuri's ass with his free hand as the other continued to thrust in and out of his hole. "Maybe I will slap your ass. I'll slap it hard, and you have to count every single time my hand connects with your beautiful skin. How many times should I do it?"

He waited impatiently for an answer. He wanted terribly to just fuck Yuuri right there, but he also wanted to stay in character. So to do that, he needed to be dominant, and he needed to punish Yuuri. 

"Ten? Twenty? How many do you deserve? How bad do you think you were?" He said it with a slight chuckle, "I for one, think you should get at least fifteen. And maybe if fifteen isn't enough for me, I’ll punish you some other way..."

Yuuri's lips were parted in a moan as he felt Viktor's fingers inside of him and on his skin, and his mind whirred with sinful thoughts of punishment from his master.

"Yes, master, as many times as you want - punish me - slap my ass so hard you leave your perfect handprints blazing on my skin, please..."

He wanted to be fucked so badly, not by Viktor's fingers, he wanted Viktor's cock in his ass. He wanted to scream for Viktor, scream out for his master as he was fucked into oblivion, bathed in ecstasy. Yet, he knew that wouldn't be an option, at least not until his master carried out the first punishment.

"Please, master, punish me."

Viktor bit one of Yuuri's ass cheeks as he smirked. "That was the answer I wanted - good boy. Now the punishment won't be as severe, because you made me proud of you..."

He pulled his head back, and his fingers out of his hole. "But there will still be fifteen. And remember, you must count every slap."

He rubbed Yuuri's ass before letting his hand hit it hard, making a loud slapping sound that echoed in the small room. 

"Count."

"Ah! O-One, master!" 

Yuuri but his lip, an almost pleasurable pain starting to blossom over his skin. He moved his hips slightly before the next slap came, the sound reverberating in his ears prior to the pain.

"T-Two!”

Viktor's hand brushed gently over his ass, caressing it in an almost soothing manner before slapping it roughly. 

"Ah! Three!" Yuuri cried out at the stinging feeling, although hidden within the sting was a wave of tingling pleasure. He tried his best to stay still, keeping his ass up and face down as he waited for the next blow.

Viktor almost groaned at the sight of Yuuri perched like that with his ass wiggling in the air. 

His free hand slowly slipped under Yuuri's hips to lift him up more as the other connected with the skin again. 

He was becoming aroused. Very aroused. This was another kink of his. He got pleasure from inflicting pain on his partners. So he kept slapping over and over. 

His cock was growing harder by the minute, and was beginning to hurt. He needed release, but also needed to finish the 'punishment'. He knew Yuuri was enjoying the feeling, so it wasn't much of a punishment to him anymore.

Yuuri moaned at each smack, loving the tingling feeling each connection of Viktor's hand connecting harshly with his skin. 

"Eleven," he cried out to his master, counting as he had been directed to do. The punishment seemed to have been more than halfway through, unless of course, his master had more in mind.

Yuuri wanted so badly to be fucked, but he knew his master would certainly not give him what he wanted so easily, no matter how desperate the older man was. Yuuri knew Viktor wanted to fuck him, but also wanted to stay in character - and Yuuri was enjoying the character he was in as well. 

He was enjoying being submissive, being dominated by Viktor. He also liked being dominant, having control of it all. It truly proved the theory he'd heard - that the quiet ones are the kinkiest.

Feeling Viktor caress his ass once more before slapping it harshly, he bit his lip.

"T-Twelve!"

After the final and fifteenth slap, Viktor's hands fell to his sides. "Are you ready for my cock, slut?"

He groped his ass again and tugged at his hair. "Are you ready to be filled? I know you want it, you greedy little slut."

He still wanted to inflict pain on Yuuri. But he also really just wanted to fuck him. He was growing impatient, for Yuuri wasn't answering his question. "Answer, damn it! Answer!"

He pulled hard on his hair. His impatience was turning into anger. He wanted to slap his ass again, but hard, so it gave him pain, not pleasure.

"Y-Yes, master... Please, do what you desire with my body." 

Yuuri had zoned out momentarily, trying to catch a thought just out of reach. He hadn't been aware that he had done so, and cried out in pain when Viktor brought his hand down harshly onto his skin.

Not knowing what he done to displease his master, he passed it off. As much as the slap stung, he knew his zone out must have angered his master.

"I am sorry, master -I won't do it again."

He could feel the urgency emanating from Viktor, he knew his master needed to fuck him. Brushing off the remaining pain, he decided to beg - he wanted to please his master.

"Please, master, fuck me - fuck your Грязная маленькая шлюха (dirty little slut)!"

Viktor positioned his hard cock outside Yuuri's and pressed the tip to the hole. "It'll be a hard and fast fuck. Not slow and loving, you hear me?"

Yuuri nodded, making Viktor smirk and jerk his hips forward, his entire cock inside him after the swift motion. He leaned forward to bite Yuuri's ear. "Try not to be too loud, you hear? if you're loud, I stop. I'll be nice and let you make sounds, but you make sure those sounds are soft. I'm going to fuck you mercilessly, like there's no tomorrow.

“If I feel like it, I'll touch you. But if I don't, you do not have my permission to touch yourself. You don't want another punishment. Because it'll be much worse that time around. I won't hold back. I'll fuck you until you scream.”

Yuuri whimpered softly, biting his lower lip. His master's cock filled him completely, pushing the boundaries of his body with his abrupt entrance.

Viktor was being so rough with him, and if it didn't turn him on so badly, the older man's harshness would almost certainly scare him.

Daringly, he pulled his hips forward before pushing them back, taking Viktor in as deep as he had been prior to Yuuri moving forward. He licked his lips, focusing on steadying his breath and trying to find the pleasure past the indefinite pain.

With a trembling voice, he spoke. "M-Master, fuck me... use my body for your pleasure."

Viktor couldn't help himself from groaning softly at how Yuuri was acting. He started to thrust, already setting an aggressive pace. He was almost desperate to come, because of how hard his cock was.

He whispered in Yuuri's ear with a low, husky voice. "You can come when I tell you. If you come before that, you know what'll happen."

Viktor absolutely loved how dominant and controlling he was being. Though he'd done it before, it gave him that familiar rush that the first time did. 

"Does this hurt, slut? The fact that you were barely prepared for my cock?" He gave a rough thrust to emphasize the question.

"Y-Yes, master!" Yuuri cried out. He hadn't necessarily been ready when Viktor had pushed into him so abruptly.

Still, he felt the pleasure coursing through his body as violently as the pain his master had previously invoked upon him. 

His hands clutched the sheets beneath him as Viktor pulled back, leaving him almost completely empty before slamming back in, another soft cry parting Yuuri's lips, which were raw from the way he had to bite them to hold back his sounds.

Feeling Viktor draw out of him once more, he braced for the impact that came as swiftly as the one prior. He bit down hard on his lip, the bitter taste of blood tainting his tongue as he contained his sounds, each one a mixture of sinful pleasure and searing pain. Tears pricked his eyes as a single worded cry escaped his lips.

"M-Master!"

Viktor couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry. He was really hurting Yuuri. He only wanted to hurt him a little bit, but the Japanese man began to cry, making Viktor stop. 

"Hell, Yuuri. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... I'll stop. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I'm so, so sorry..." He kept apologizing as he put his lips on Yuuri's back and slowly pulled his cock out. 

He lowered Yuuri onto the bed and stood, backing away. "I should just go. I-I get too controlling, a-and I -” his voice cracked softly. "I'm sorry..."

His accent was thick with his despair. When Yuuri looked back at him, Viktor noticed the blood on his lips. That made his heart sink further. "Damn it," he whispered as he grabbed his clothes. "I'm such a fuck up."

Yuuri's heart stopped once more. Viktor was calling himself a fuck up, saying that he should 'just go,' and this wasn't the first time. No way in hell was Yuuri just going to let him leave, nor would he let him feel like that.

Turning over completely onto his back, he stared at Viktor with eyes swimming with intense emotion.

"Viktor, stop it! You are not a fuck up, you didn't hurt me! You didn't do anything I didn't ask for, anything I didn't consent to. Don't you fucking dare leave me, don't you 'just go'. 

You did nothing wrong. If I had needed you to stop, don't you think I would have told you to?

“I love you, Viktor. I trust you, but just because I love and trust you doesn't mean I would let you get away with hurting me. If I wasn't enjoying it I would have made you stop. But I didn't make you stop, because I was taking the pain with the pleasure - that's the way I wanted it. I wouldn't have begged like I did, wouldn't have done all that if I didn't want it.

“As for being 'a fuck up' and 'just go'-ing, you are wrong. You aren't a fuck up, and I love you so much that I will not hesitate to correct you every damn time you say you are one. Please don't tear yourself down like that. And every time you say 'I should just go', a piece of my heart breaks away, because I am so fucking scared that you will leave and I'll be alone."

Yuuri was almost surprised at his own foul language, but he swore like a sailor when he was angry - he couldn't help it.

"Yuuri, please - I'm just going to get food." 

In all reality, he wasn't. But he wouldn't tell Yuuri that. 

What he was really doing was raiding the Katsuki’s kitchen for alcohol. He was going to drown his feelings in it. 

So he pulled his clothes on and proceeded to the kitchen, must to his lover's protests. "Sorry, but I just need some time to d-decompress."

Of course, Yuuri didn't believe him for one second, but Viktor didn't know that. So, he just left the room in search of alcohol. 

When he entered the kitchen, he tried to remember where his parents had the alcohol stored. He forgot. So he just started going through cabinets.

Yuuri closed his eyes and fell back with a huff. He tangled his fingers into his ebony hair, pulling it harshly.

"Damn it, Viktor, just - damn it. You left, fucking left, again. I love you, why do you keep leaving, damn it..." 

He knew Viktor had self-esteem issues, but did he really have to do this every time they had sex?”

It seemed like every time they'd done it, Viktor had regrets. Hell, he just left Yuuri mid-fuck with a boner to show for it. 

He had to get rid of it - something in him said Viktor wouldn't be finishing him off, so he'd have to do it alone.

Letting his fingers wander down to his aching cock, he wrapped his fingers around it. Rubbing his thumb over the head, he began to stroke it to a quick rhythm only he could hear, his moans soft but audible, humming up from the back of his throat.

Viktor felt bad that he kept leaving him like that. But he just hated himself. 

When he finally found the alcohol, he was pleased to see that there was quite a few bottles there. So he took them all out, and grabbed a glass. 

The glass was filled to the top with alcohol, then brought up to the Russian's lips. Viktor downed a large gulp, then sighed shakily. He didn't want this to become a drinking problem. But it had been happening more and more often. He'd end up hating himself for one reason or another, then drink until he was either barely audible, or just plain passed out. 

And that made him hate himself even more. 

He finished the glass quickly and poured himself another, which again, was downed in a few seconds. All the while, he whispered, "I'm sorry, I love you. I'm sorry, so sorry..."

Flicking his wrist quickly, Yuuri finished getting himself off with a groan. He cleaned up before putting on a robe and heading out to find Viktor.

"Viktor?" he called out softly. 

No answer. Repeating it a little louder, concern tainted his voice.

"Viktor!" He turned the corner to find the Russian's back facing him, an empty bottle of alcohol on the floor next to him and a half-empty one right beside him. Watching him closely, Yuuri tried to comprehend the situation.

The silver haired man poured another full glass, and downed it feverishly while mumbling words Yuuri couldn't hear. 

Once again, he watched Viktor hastily fill his glass and down it, still mumbling. Yuuri's mind got the best of him, getting him to speak up, to ask the question for an answer he already knew.

"Viktor, what on Earth are you doing?"

Viktor didn't seem to hear him as he finished off the second bottle. He was too engrossed in the drinking. 

He finally heard him when Yuuri said it again, but louder. He turned his head to lock eyes with Yuuri, who was obviously angry. 

"Y-Yuu-uri!" He was slurring, almost impossible to understand. "I-I'm sorry-y-y... I jus- needed t' stop thi’k’n’ s’ bad..."

He opened his third bottle, starting to mumble slurred apologies as he once again filled the glass to the top. 

He wished he could stop drinking, but he just couldn't. He felt terrible, but he needed more. 

"S-So sorry..."

He knew his apologies wouldn't do anything, but the buzz was starting to get to his head. He was starting to become unable to control himself.

Yuuri's mind was swimming with worry, anger and sympathy. He felt terrible over this.

"Viktor, drinking doesn't get rid of the problem - believe me, I know." 

He tried to keep his voice level and calm as the words left his lips. Viktor's mumbled slurs only continued, as if he hadn't comprehended Yuuri's words at all.

With a heavy sigh, Yuuri shook his head and grabbed the bottle from Viktor's surprisingly loose grip. He brought it to his lips, taking a swig before closing it.

"C'mon, you're coming to bed with me. We'll talk whenever you're ready, I guess."

Viktor's incoherent words tumbled from his lips as Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor, pulling him up. Trying to help the intoxicated man stand up, Yuuri's arm snaked around Viktor's back to hold him up. Of course, he only slumped onto Yuuri's shoulder, practically incapable of holding up his own weight. Yuuri grunted as he picked Viktor up, careful to keep him steady. He really didn't need a nauseous Viktor after all this. Carrying him to the bedroom, the younger man placed his fiance onto the bed gently. 

He brushed back his lover's silver hair, placing a soft kiss onto his forehead. "I love you," he whispered softly, hovering over Viktor with a softened expression on his face. 

Backing away, he moved to sit on the end of the bed, leaning onto his back and staring at the ceiling. Staring upward, he thought about everything that had happened, and whispered softly as he buried his hands in his hair, "Fuck."

Before he was pulled into the bedroom he grabbed the bottle from Yuuri's hand and downed the whole thing before tossing it to the floor. 

"Alc’hol is fuckin' g-great," he slurred even more than before. At that point, it wasn't a buzz anymore. He was full-on drunk. 

He protested being pulled into the room by drunkenly swinging his hands and trying to push Yuuri away with them. "Don' wanna go t' bed! M' a grown ma-an."

But he was too drunk to do anything. So he just let himself be carried into the room and placed onto the bed. "Yuuri, why yo-o-ou curs'n’ hm? No' good, that bad."

His eyes closed. "M' sorry." He felt a small twinge of regret, but it went away quickly.

He yawned loudly and clumsily rolled himself onto Yuuri, mumbling, "G'night."

With Viktor's body so haphazardly on his own, Yuuri knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He already had sleeping problems as it was. He gently nudged Viktor's body, moving the man off of him. Standing up slowly, he tried not to make any noise as he left the bedroom. He didn't want to wake Viktor.

Grabbing his phone and a blanket, he went to the hall and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall with another heavy sigh. 

Yuuri played with the cord of his earbuds, which he always kept conveniently plugged into his phone, and decided to go onto YouTube, do anything to distract himself. He pulled up the first song he thought of, and without even realizing, he started to sing the words softly.

"When are you gonna come down, when are you going to land - "

He continued chanting the lyrics softly as the song filled his ears, leaning his head back on the wall. The song was probably older than he was, but he liked it all the same. 

Viktor groaned when he was rolled back onto the bed. A hand pat the bed all over, looking for the warmth. 

When no warmth was found, Viktor sighed. He wouldn't be able to sleep without the warmth that Yuuri gave off. His eyes opened slowly as he looked at the door. 'I really drove him out,' he thought to himself. 

"I'm s-such ‘n i-idiot..." 

His hands came up over his face. The hate was coming back as his drunk began to wear off. When he was drunk, it never really lasted long - he would go from feeling good and back to feeling like shit in less than an hour. 

He felt the all too familiar throbbing in his head that let him know of the impending headache that would be waiting for him after he woke up from sleeping the rest of the night. 

He looked back at the door when he heard the singing coming from the hallway. He thought Yuuri's voice sounded amazing.

Meanwhile, Yuuri was oblivious to the fact that Viktor could hear him and was still singing. He had YouTube on autoplay, which just continuously played suggested music for him. Singing had a tendency to make him feel better, and unconsciously he had gotten a little louder. 

He heard the opening notes to a song he loved, and couldn't hold back from singing it.

"It's been a long time coming, now you're here, but there's just no way your little lie's sincere… Well, we've all got cards right up our sleeves, but the truth can always be freed - " 

The lyrics rolled seamlessly off his tongue as he sang. When the song had come to a close he sang the final lyrics with a small smile.

"Freed, freed, set down your lies, follow me... Freed, free-ee-eed set down your lies just follow me, I'll take you to a world you've never seen..." 

With that, the song ended, and the next began.

" - What's the worst that I can say?

"Things are better if I stay...

"So long, and goodnight! So long, and goodni-ight!

“And if you carry on this way, things are better if I stay - so long, and goodnight! So long, and goodnight!

“Can you hear me?

“Are you near me?

“Can we pretend

“To leave, and then,

“We'll meet again

“When both our cars collide! What's the worst that I can say, things are better if I stay - "

When the closing note hit, he felt an almost calm feeling wash over him from singing, despite all the emotions flowing from the song. He pulled his blanket around his body more, quite comfortable in his position, but he knew he should try to go to bed soon - it was getting quite late.

Viktor's eyes fell to the floor as he heard the raw emotion coming from Yuuri's lips. He really needed to get himself together. He couldn't lose Yuuri. He was in love with him, more in love than he had ever been before. 

He lied back down and stared at the ceiling above him, eyes stern as they traced every little crack. When Yuuri stopped singing, Viktor's eyes shifted back to the door. He knew it would only be a few minutes until the man would make his way back into the room, so he closed his eyes and rolled onto his side, as if he were still asleep. He didn't want Yuuri to know that he heard him singing, just in case he was self conscious about it.

With a small yawn, Yuuri stood, gathering the blanket that had fallen as he got up. He wrapped it around his shoulders in a cape-like fashion,and kept his phone in hand as he crept into the bedroom. Peeking at the bed, he saw Viktor lying down, seemingly fast asleep.

A soft smile appeared on Yuuri's face at the sight of his beloved fiance. He plugged in his phone, wrapping the cord of his earbuds strategically so they wouldn't tangle, and swept the blanket off his shoulders. He folded it carefully, but unfolded it as an afterthought. 

Placing it gently over Viktor, he covered his presumably sleeping lover. When he had carried Viktor into the bedroom, Yuuri must have forgotten to put him under the covers, considering he wasn't in them. He climbed under them and placed a gentle kiss on the nape of Viktor's neck.

"I love you, Vitya," he whispered softly before letting his head fall into the pillow as he waited for sleep to come to him.

Viktor sighed softly and pressed his body close to Yuuri's for the warmth. He felt happy when he heard Yuuri say those words. He turned onto his other side to wrap his arms around Yuuri as he put his head into the crook of his neck. 

He let a small moan come from his lips as he finally started to fall asleep. He was drunk, and tired, and just wanted to sleep, so he let himself drift off in the warmth of his lover, finally starting to feel happy again. 

One of his hands slipped under Yuuri's shirt to caress his soft skin to help lull himself to sleep.

A sleepy smile appeared on Yuuri's face at the action. His eyes opened to see his tired lover looking so peaceful in sleep. Viktor's hand felt smooth against his skin, a certain bit of comfort coming to him from the gesture. He put his arms around Viktor as well, satisfied in the embrace. Viktor's presence calmed him, and he closed his eyes once more. 

Yuuri's smile stayed on his face as he drifted off to sleep, happy in the arms of his fiance. His breathing slowed as he fell into the sweet, dark calm of rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month, y'all! :)) I'm very excited - today is going to be a good day, the first of June. Comments and Kudos fuel updates, folks, so show some love - I'll see you next update, on June 15th with Ch. 5!
> 
> P. S., the songs referenced are "Helena" by My Chemical Romance, "Goodbye Yellow Brick Road" by Sir Elton John, and then some barely coherent lyrics I put together while sleep deprived (i. e., the song with "freed" mentioned in it quite often).


	5. Domestic Bliss, Or A Lack Thereof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pleasant atmosphere of Yuu-Topia A Kasuki is tainted by the issues looming over Viktor. He and Yuuri go out on a date to take their minds off the problems they're facing.

When morning finally came, Viktor found himself not wanting to wake up. When he opened his eyes, he groaned at the major headache he had. 

"Damn it..." 

He was regretting when he did last night, because now he had a major hangover. 

He couldn't sit up because of how bad the headache was, so he tried to shake Yuuri awake. The shaking was soft, because his arms felt like lead. "Y-Yuuri, wake up... I-I need something to get rid of this headache and hangover. Please wake up..."

He put his hands on his face and sighed as he waited, eyes closed tightly to try and get rid of the headache. It felt like ten ton bricks were being thrown at his head over and over again, and every few minutes, there would be a sharp throbbing pain.

"Mm... What, it's already morning? ‘S not fair..." 

Yuuri sat up reluctantly with a yawn. Grabbing his glasses from the nightstand, he ran his hands through his messy hair. Turning his head slightly to look at Viktor, he found the silver haired man laying down and facing up at the ceiling with his eyes squeezed shut in pain, looking as if he was on his deathbed. It was strange to see his fiance so disheveled, but then again it only made him all the more human.

"Viktor, I'll be back with the stuff, just stay there."

Yuuri hurried to the bathroom, getting the aspirin and trying to remember what else would help with the hangover. Something about fruit juice?  There was orange juice in the fridge, so he decided to just bring both water and juice. In the kitchen, he grabbed two glasses, filling them and heading back to the bedroom. 

Yuuri returned to find Viktor still obviously in pain. Yuuri frowned, sympathetic toward his fiance; he knew hangovers were never fun. He set down the glasses and aspirin down on the side table next to Viktor. 

"I brought you aspirin, orange juice and water - um, if there's anything I can do to help you, just tell me."

He spoke softly in a hushed tone in case sound would make Viktor's headache worse. Yuuri wasn't quite confident in his skills when it came to comforting people, so he just sat on the edge of the bed close to Viktor.

Viktor sat up, eyes filled with thankfulness as he grabbed the water and aspirin. "Thank you."

He quickly swallowed down the aspirin with the water, then replaced that with the orange juice. "There is so much regret from what I did last night. I don't know anything other than drinking, and being extremely drunk. Why - why did I end up drinking like that? What happened last night?" 

His eyes were filled with innocence. He didn't remember much of anything. His face sank when he saw the sadness spread across Yuuri's face. 'It must've been something big and important,' he thought to himself. 

Little did he know, the thing that he forgot was the fact that he had proposed that night, and that he ended up hating himself while they had sex, but he didn't remember that.

Yuuri looked away from Viktor, glancing at the wall. What could he say? He didn't want to launch Viktor into more self-hate, there was nothing good to come from that.

"Well, you had proposed to me after we skated together. We had to run through the backstreets because the crowd was following us, and then we escaped the press and fangirls and we got back here. I, uh... I put on a - " Yuuri flushed red and cleared his throat. "I put on a maid’s outfit and we had sex. Well, sort of. 

“You... Um, you had thought you were hurting me while we were doing it... I mean, it was getting rough, but I thought we were both enjoying it... anyways, you thought you were really hurting me, so you kind of left. Then you said you were sorry, and that you had to go clear your head. When I finished up and came to check on you... well, you were pretty much wasted. You had drank quite a lot, at least two bottles and I brought you in here, and we went to sleep."

Yuuri glanced around the room anxiously. "So, um, yeah... that's what happened." He felt a little guilty that he wasn't telling Viktor the part about his self-hating, but he figured it was for the best. He didn't want Viktor to berate himself over it. 

Yuuri looked at Viktor nervously, worried about what his reaction would be.

Viktor's eyes widened as tears began to gather in them. "O-Oh my god... Yuuri, I..." 

He put the glass back down so he could put his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot! H-How could I forget something like that?”

He started to cry, and didn't stop, despite the pain that throbbed in his head because of it. He couldn't believe that he forgot about the proposal. Something he had planned for months. It was something special in his heart, and it took everything he had to do it. And he forgot. He forgot all about it. "Damn it all..."

He was trying not to let it get to him. He knew having all those thoughts of self-hate would make his head hurt more. But he was angry. Angry at himself, for forgetting all about what happened that night. The proposal, the sex, everything. All except for the drinking. The damn drinking. 

He knew he had a problem. He was becoming an alcoholic because of his self-loathing drinking episodes. And it was all his own fault.

Viktor was crying, and Yuuri had no idea what to do. He opened his mouth before closing it. What should he say? What could he do to make it better? He wasn't sure.

Placing his hand over Viktor's he sighed softly. "Viktor, I know you're going to say it's not, but it's okay. I mean, it's over, it happened, but there's nothing you can do, really. But you do - you do need to stop drinking away your pain. It doesn't work - I know it doesn't work, Viktor."

It was hard for Yuuri to say, but he didn't know what else he could say.

"I love you, and I want you to be happy. I don't know what I can do to help you, but if there is something you want me to do, something that will help you, believe me, I would do it. I will do it."

Yuuri's thumb brushed over the back of Viktor's hand, and he placed his other hand on the older man's cheek to try to comfort him.

"CanI kiss you, is that okay? Or do you need time to think?" He thought back to when Viktor had offered to kiss him when he had been crying. Was it the same for Viktor, that he just needed Yuuri to be there for him? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he would do whatever Viktor needed.

Viktor made a sound before letting his hands fall to his sides. "Please, k-kiss me..."

He instantly felt better when Yuuri connected their lips in a slow, loving kiss. The self-hate was gone, and in its place was calmness, and a bit of happiness. He slowly put a hand on the back of Yuuri's head and curled his fingers in his soft, brown locks. 

After a few minutes, Viktor pulled back and looked in Yuuri's eyes. "I love you. I'll always love you. Until the day I die. I'm sorry that I'm like this. I'm sorry I drink. I'm sorry I'm always the way I am. But I can't stop, Yuuri. I can't stop drinking. Even now, I want to drink. And I can't make the feeling go away.

I wish I could. But I can't. I just can't. It makes me feel good until I'm regretting it the next morning."

Yuuri bit his lower lip, staying silent for a moment. He had an idea, but he was sure Viktor wouldn't react well to it.

"Viktor,  I'm sorry. I love you too much. I can't let you do that.  I'm not going to let you drink. I don't care what I have to do, but I just can't let you keep doing this. It won't end, Viktor. 

“You'll do something, you'll hate yourself, and then you'll go try to drink it all away. Then, the next morning, you'll hate yourself for drinking, but you'll do it again. You'll keep drinking, keep hating yourself, and then one day... one day you'll decide it's all just too much and - oh, no. No, I'm not going to lose you. I will not allow it."

Yuuri felt terrible, but he knew what would happen. It would all fall apart. Everything would crash and burn. Tears threatened his eyes, but he refused to let it show. He needed to be strong.

"Maybe it'll make you... look, maybe it's going to make you hate me... maybe you're going to sneak away to bars and drink away your pain, but I have to try to help you, Viktor. I love you, so much... I can't let you ruin your own life."

Viktor's eyes were filled with sadness. "You think - you think I'll end my life."

He covered his face and tried not to cry. He was ruining his life, as well as the lives of those around him. All because he was an alcoholic.

"It's my fault that I'm like this. Isn't it? It's my fault that your life is ruined, it's my fault that you think this way. It's my fault that you think I'll kill myself. It's my fault that you think I'll leave you. It's all my fault.

“I'm so sorry, Yuuri. This is why I wanted to leave. Because I do nothing but make you miserable. I can't help my feelings from controlling me, and it's making you feel this way."

He grabbed the glass of orange juice again to try and numb the pain in his head. 

It took a lot of Yuuri's control to contain himself.  Part of him felt the urge to scream how wrong Viktor was, and his other half told him - well, it really was just a jumble of sadness.

Taking a deep breath, he began to speak, trying to breathe without choking up.

"Viktor, I don't want to think that, but I really don't know. Drinking, it does things to people. I don't know what it will do to you, but it won't help you. I just want you to be okay, why - why can't I fix this?

“And, nothing - nothing's your fault, Viktor. I don't think it's really your fault that you drink like you do. It's a snowball effect, but you didn't choose it. I don't want to think of you ending your life, I don't want to think things will get worse. I want to think that I can help you. I want to try.

“And, Viktor, you're not making me miserable. You aren't ruining my life, you saved me. You... You've done so much for me and now all I want to do is help you. I want you to be happy... healthy... I want you to be okay.

“Leaving, it won't fix anything, it'll make it worse..." 

Yuuri sighed, hoping he didn't sound desperate. He just wanted Viktor to be all right, happy. "If you leave things will only get worse. I can't lose you, in any way. I need you, and I want to help you, Viktor..." 

Tears heated his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. He needed to be strong. Hoping that Viktor wouldn't flinch at his touch, Yuuri inched closer to him. He wanted to hold Viktor, to comfort him, but he was hesitant. Yuuri didn't want Viktor to hate him, but the little nagging fear was there. He gently held Viktor's hand, his eyes closed and heart-rate up.

Viktor put the glass back down when all the juice was gone, then looked at Yuuri. His eyes were filled with many different types of pain. 

His eyes then flicked to his hand enclosed in Yuuri's. He slowly took his hand and cupped Yuuri's cheek with it. "Yuuri, I love you. I'm sorry, I really am. I want help, but..."

He pressed his lips together to keep himself from saying anything more. So he just lifted Yuuri's head and reconnected their lips. 

He felt terrible that Yuuri was upset. And he wanted to do all he could to help him. But all he could think of was kissing his problems away, making him feel better by showing him all the love Viktor had to offer.

Yuuri melted easily into the kiss. He didn't want it to end, he wanted to escape it all and just forget about the problems they faced, to keep kissing Viktor until it all was over.

His free hand snaked around to the back of Viktor's neck, holding him closer in the kiss. Slowly, he pulled away from the kiss. 

"Viktor," Yuuri sighed softly, pressing his lips to meet Viktor's once more. He kissed him lovingly and pulled away again only to say, "Viktor, I love you more than anything... and that's why - that's why I have to help you. I don't want you to struggle like this... like I said, I want you to be happy. I'd do anything to help you."

With that, Yuuri leaned in to kiss Viktor a third time, missing the feeling of his soft lips and hoping to bring him comfort.

Viktor put his hands on either of Yuuri's hips as they continued to kiss. His hands rubbed small circles on his hips before slipping under his shirt and caressing his soft skin. Viktor loved the feeling of Yuuri's skin beneath his fingers. The softness calmed him. 

He loved Yuuri, to the end of time. He hoped they'd be together forever. "Yuuri, I will let you help me so that we will be together 'till the end of time. You're the most precious man in my life, and I love you so much... I never want to be apart from you."

His eyes were full of sincerity. He needed to work on himself if he wanted to stay with Yuuri. 

Even though he knew it would take a while to make him better, he knew Yuuri would be the right person to help him. "I'll trust you with this, so I can have the privilege of loving you forever..."

Yuuri smiled before pressing his lips to Viktor's once more. He loved when Viktor touched him like this, so sweetly, and he was glad that Viktor was willing to let him help.

He wrapped his arms around Viktor's shoulders in a hug-like manner, and broke the kiss to speak.

"I know - I know it won't be easy, but I'll be there, through it all. I love you and I'd never want to be apart from you either. I'll love you until the day I die - nothing will change that. We can get through this." 

Viktor was still running his hands over Yuuri's skin, and he had to keep himself from letting a soft moan slip out because of it. The moment wasn't necessarily correct for such a thing, so he bit his lip and buried his face in the crook of Viktor's neck, enjoying the warmth of his touch.

Viktor put his lips on Yuuri's head and closed his eyes, still caressing the skin. He slowly felt himself beginning to drift off, despite the nagging pain in his head. 

He slowly lied back and pulled Yuuri down with him, arms wrapping around the younger man. He buried his face in Yuuri's neck and breathed in the wonderful scent he gave off. The scent he'd never get tired of. 

"Mm, let's take a nap, Yuuri, I'm still tired. Then maybe you can make breakfast, afterwards. By the way, when are your parents returning? I want your mom to make more of her famous pork cutlet bowls for us."

He yawned and kissed his neck. "They make you happy, and they'll make me happy because you're happy..." 

He sighed happily and curled around Yuuri, spooning him. He felt happy and loved.

Yuuri smiled, loving every moment he shared with Viktor and every touch on his skin. A small yawn parted his lips before letting his eyes fall shut.

"A nap sounds good.  When we wake up, yes I'll make breakfast. My family returns - ah, what is today? - they come back Friday, I'm pretty sure. My mom is definitely making pork cutlet bowls, no denying that," Yuuri murmured softly.

"I love you, Viktor."

Viktor smiled before he started to drift off. "And I love you to the moon and back."

He kissed the soft skin of Yuuri's neck once more before falling asleep, a smile on his face. Viktor was happy, calm, the pain in his head no more than a dull throb. He couldn't wait to see what Yuuri made for him. He knew whatever it was would be delicious.

The corners of Yuuri's mouth curved upward as he felt himself nearing sleep once more. His mind was settling, less distressed now that he knew Viktor would let him help. Things were falling into place, and soon it would all be right. 

Viktor would stop drinking away his pain, which would help his health mentally and otherwise. They could focus on their relationship - and their wedding. But there would be plenty of time before that, and plenty of time to plan.

Happily, Yuuri nuzzled closer to Viktor with a soft, satisfied sigh. He welcomed the warmth and darkness of the sleep world coming to him behind his eyelids, beckoning him to rest a while in Viktor's arms.  With another small yawn, he drifted off to the coveted, peaceful sleep.

Hours later, a warm glow filled the room, casting through the window and waking Yuuri from his peaceful sleep.

"Mm...Viktor," he murmured quietly. "You awake?"

No response, but he knew Viktor was there. He smiled when he realized Viktor was still holding him and still asleep. Gently nudging his fiance's arm, Yuuri lifted it so he could turn to face Viktor. He placed a small kiss on his forehead before whispering, "I'm going to make your breakfast... But you can sleep a little longer. I love you."

He knew Viktor was asleep and couldn't hear him, but he wanted to say it all the same. Carefully moving away from Viktor so he wouldn't wake the sleeping man, Yuuri made it to the edge of the bed and stood.

Treading lightly, he went to the kitchen to begin making breakfast. Opening the fridge, he looked in and pulled out a few eggs. Gathering the rest of the things he needed to make breakfast, he set them on the  counter. 

Pulling out a pan, he set to work, cracking the eggs expertly and pouring the yolks into the pan. He left them for a moment or so before scrambling them and keeping a close eye on them as he began the pancakes, singing softly as he cooked. 

"Give my love to a shooting star, but she moves so fast that I can't keep up, I'm chasing;

“I'm in love with a shooting star, but she moves so fast, when she falls then I'll be waiting - "

He knew the pronouns weren't matching up with his life, because he loved Viktor, but the song was just so catchy, he had to sing it.

After a few minutes, Viktor woke, noticing the coldness in the bed. "Y-Yuuri?"

His eyes cracked open and flicked to the bed beside him. Yuuri wasn't next to him. "Yuuri?" He repeated, a bit louder this time. 

The pain in his head was gone, so he sat up and looked around. The bedroom door was open. "Either he's making breakfast, or he left." 

He shrugged and swung his legs off the side of the bed, then stood, stretched, and walked to the bedroom door. It was then when he smelled the scent coming from the kitchen. "Ahh, food..." 

He made his way into the kitchen, where, sure enough, Yuuri was making him breakfast. And singing. His voice was still wonderful.

Unaware that he wasn't alone in the kitchen, Yuuri continued to sing, dancing as he continued to make the food. He swayed his body to the music only heard in his mind, finishing the song with a little spin. 

"Oh, give my love to a shooting star, but she moves so fast, that I can't keep up, I'm chasing!

“Yeah, I'm in love with a shooting star, but she moves so fast, when she falls then I'll be waiting!"

He laughed softly to himself as he flipped the pancakes. Wondering if Viktor was awake, he turned to find him leaning on the counter with a smile on his face.

"How long were you there? You saw me didn't you!" Yuuri's cheeks flushed red in surprise. Viktor had witnessed his dancing -  and singing. "I thought you were asleep!"

Viktor smiled and walked over to Yuuri. "I heard you. You sound amazing, Yuuri. Don't be embarrassed."

He wrapped his arms around his waist. "I've never heard anyone with a voice as amazing as yours." He kissed his nose. 

He pushed Yuuri against the counter and looked in his eyes. His own were full of sincerity. "You should sing for me, every day. And maybe you can be famous for that, too! Isn't that such a splendid idea?"

He had a wide smile on his face. He loved Yuuri.

Alas, he was hungry. He pulled back. "Sorry, I interrupted you. You can, um, c-continue making the food..."

He sat on the counter out of Yuuri's way, ready to watch and listen to him.

Yuuri laughed softly, turning back toward the stove. 

"It's all right, you're always a welcome interruption," he responded as he flipped the pancakes. Pausing to move the eggs off heat so they wouldn't burn, he continued to cook up breakfast.

Yuuri smiled as he sprinkled seasoning on the eggs and turned his head to glance at Viktor with love in his eyes.

"How did you sleep? Do you feel better?"

Viktor smiled. "I feel much better. I definitely needed sleep. My head doesn't really hurt all that much anymore. Maybe a dull throb every once in a while, but other than that, there's nothing."

He rubbed Yurri's hips. "I like this. We get to spend time together, all alone..." He kissed his neck. "Without a care in the world. Except for food."

He pulled away, rubbing his belly, which growled softly at mention. The smells were making him even hungrier than he was.

Yuuri's smile grew. "Oh, it seems like someone's hungry. Don't worry, it's almost ready," he chuckled softly.

Loosening himself from Viktor's arms , Yuuri moved to grab two plates from the cupboard. He focused on moving the food onto their plates before turning towards Viktor, a plate balanced on each hand.  He smirked, carefully turning in a slow circle. "Come on, it's ready," he murmured to Viktor, beckoning him to follow, feigning absolute pride and confidence as he walked.

Once he reached the table he set the plates down and turned to Viktor with an expectant smile on his face. "Do I get a kiss?"

"Hmm... Yuuri wants to know if he gets a kiss..." Viktor thought aloud as he tapped his chin with a single finger. "I don't know. Do you deserve one?"

He chuckled and put his hands back of Yuuri's hips. "Of course you get a kiss." 

His hands slowly rose to cup both of Yuuri's cheeks as he stared longingly into his brown orbs. He then connected their lips in a soft, but loving kiss. His eyes fell closed as their lips danced together. 

After about a minute, Viktor pulled back and turned to the food that he placed on the table. "Now, let's see how amazing your cooking skills are. I have faith that they're just as amazing as your mother's!"

Yuuri smiled once more, glad that he got his kiss, and glad that Viktor believed in him. "I don't know if anyone's cooking could be as good as my mother's, but hopefully my cooking measure up to your confidence in me.”

A small growling sound came from his own stomach now. "Mm, hungry," he mumbled softly to himself.

Crossing his fingers and winking at Viktor, Yuuri said,"Here's hoping!"

He sat down across from Viktor, picking up his utensils. He pressed his fork gently against his lower lip on habit, looking down at his food.  Deciding to start with the scrambled eggs, Yuuri lowered his fork and picked up a piece, bringing it back to his mouth. Chewing slowly he evaluated his cooking abilities. He'd made the eggs quite well, but in his opinion, his mom's cooking would always be the best. He only hoped Viktor would like the food as well.

Viktor sat across from Yuuri and grabbed his fork, then took a small piece of eggs and brought it up to his lips. He quickly and desperately put the eggs into his mouth, then chewed and swallowed quickly. "Damn, Yuuri. These are really good. I knew I was right to have complete faith in your ability."

He ate quickly, practically stuffing his face. He felt as if he hadn't eaten in days. He took a glance at Yuuri, only to be met with laughter because of how funny he looked with his cheeks filled with food. 

He 'tried' to frown at Yuuri as the younger male laughed at him. But it was a bit difficult with the fullness of his mouth.

Yuuri's laughter continued for a moment until it ebbed away into a smile. 

"I'm glad you like it, Viktor. Although, you do look kind of like a chipmunk, with your cheeks full like that. A silver haired chipmunk," Yuuri said with a twinkle in his eyes. 

He picked up his glass of orange juice, bringing it to his lips. He sipped it as an image popped into his mind, one that almost made him spit out his drink in a fit of laughter.

"Viktor, Viktor what if we were - " He laughed with every syllable. " - if we were chipmunks! Like you'd be a - " He laughed harder. "A silver, skating chipmunk, oh it's too much, oh my - "

Biting down on his tongue, Yuuri tried to be serious, but it just wouldn't work. Finally, after a while Yuuri stopped laughing.  "I'm going to suffer for that later, hiccups or something."

Viktor shook his head after swallowing the food "You know, making fun of people isn't nice, Yuuri."

He was amused, but  slightly perturbed nonetheless. "I don't want to be a chipmunk. I'd rather be a dog so I can be like Makkachin."

He ate a bit more, careful not to take in too much. It only took him a few minutes to eat the food, because it was just so damn good. "You're so amazing, you know that?" 

He leaned back in the chair and waited for his lover to finish.

Yuuri continued to eat, surprised that Viktor had finished so quickly. He looked up at Viktor, suddenly wondering if the chipmunk thing had offended him. It wasn't meant to. To him, it was similar to how Viktor would always say he was a piggy, so it was fine, right? He hoped so. It seemed Viktor didn't dwell on it, so it was best to just forget it.

"I'm glad you liked it," he murmured before continuing to eat. Yuuri finished his food, sipping the last of his juice now.

"Was there anything you wanted to do today, Viktor?" he asked, looking back at his fiance.

Viktor shrugged. "I don't know. Did you want to go shopping or something?"

He looked in his eyes as he took a sip of his own juice. "It's totally up to you. It doesn't matter to me. We could either stay here all day, or do something out in public."

His eyes shifted back to his now-empty glass. He took the whole 'chipmunk' thing too seriously, and it made Yuuri feel bad. Which in turn, made Viktor feel bad too. 

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. I shouldn't have been so serious about it. You were just joking around, and I didn't realize that. I hope you can forgive me."

Yuuri ran a hand through his dark hair. "It's okay, and really, I should be apologizing to you. But, um, anyways... for today, can we just stay here together?" 

Yuuri really wanted to spend time with Viktor, but the anxiousness over his own words was stuck in his mind. He tried to brush it off, but there was always a nagging feeling that whenever he was offered a choice, he would pick the wrong one. Choosing holds way too much pressure.

"We don't have to if you don't want to, it's really up to you... I don't really - I mean, I'm not that good at deciding things.”

Viktor sighed. "This is why I asked you. But we can just..." He closed his eyes. "Stay here all day."

He pushed back in his chair, then stood and grabbed his plate, utensils, and glass. "If we can find something to do, that is."

In all reality, he didn't want to stay there. He wanted to go out and do something so he didn't go and mess anything up again. But there was nothing he could do if Yuuri wanted to stay.

Of course, Yuuri could tell Viktor wanted to leave, not stay here. Considering it, he figured being with Viktor anywhere would be good, they didn't have to stay.

"Actually, let's just go shopping or something... we could go on a walk through that park, if you want to," he said softly. 

He stood as well, placing his utensils on his plate, and picking it up alongside his glass. Taking them to the kitchen with Viktor following, he set them at the sink. Turning around, he looked at Viktor, seeing an emotion in his eyes that wasn't exactly positive. He pouted a little internally, wanting Viktor to be happy. He wasn't sure what could help his fiance's mood, but he knew he'd do anything to brighten his day.

"Viktor," he pressed his lips to Viktor's briefly in a kiss. "Smile," he murmured playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

Viktor looked at Yuuri after his plate and glass were placed in the sink. "Are you sure you want to go out? You're not just doing this for me?"

He looked in his brown eyes to sense for a lie. But he didn't see it. So he sighed and looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry Yuuri. I keep doubting you and making you feel bad. I need to get over myself. Anyway, let's get dressed."

He flashed Yuuri a small smile and put his forehead on Yuuri's.

Yuuri smiled back, brushing off the doubt comment, and looking into Viktor's eyes. "Aw, I saw that smile... And, it's all right."

He grazed his hand down Viktor's arm, interlacing their fingers.  "Yeah, let's get dressed." He let his fingers linger, intertwined with Viktor's before letting go and heading to the bedroom. He had considered holding onto Viktor until they got there together, but being too clingy was a fear of his, despite the fact that he loved that type of thing, that affection.

Yuuri opened his closet slowly, planning out what to wear. He surveyed the organized colors of his clothing. Settling on his favorite soft maroon sweater and dark wash jeans, he pulled at the soft belt of his robe. The plush material cascaded to the floor, cold air hitting his skin as he pulled on his clothes. He meticulously buttoned each button of his white collared shirt before pulling the sweater over his head onto his body. He glanced in the mirror, combing through his hair with his hands before adjusting his glasses and turning around to give himself a look over.

Viktor was already dressed and standing behind Yuuri. He slipped both hands around Yuuri's abdomen and put his chin on top of the younger male's head. "You look fine. Let's go, okay?"

Viktor was wearing a sweater as well, but it was a black, thermal turtleneck. He wore plain dark blue jeans and a pair of black converse sneakers. "I'm no better anyway."

He stepped back, getting out of Yuuri's way. "But it's your decision, not mine."

He picked both robes up off the floor and threw them into the pile of discarded clothing from the night before. "You need to do laundry. You have clothing all over your room, and it feels filthy in here."

Yuuri frowned a little,  but brushed it off and put on a playful grin as he rolled his eyes. "Not everyone is as clean and organized as you, Viktor," he said. "And some of the clothes are yours, so it's not all my fault... but, yeah, I'll clean up." 

He sighed softly, sparing another glance towards the mirror before agreeing to Viktor's prior request. "Okay, let's go." 

Turning back to Viktor, he felt the sudden need to say it. "I love you." He felt just a little strange, like he was forgetting something, but knew he wasn't. Something was wrong, missing... what was it? Yuuri didn't know. He knew everything was fine, nothing was wrong, but still something felt just a little off.

"Did you have anywhere specific you want to go or will just anywhere do?"

Viktor smiled a bit. "I love you too, princess. How about..."

He stroked animaginary beard as he thought of a place to go. "Let's just go through the shops, Да? (Yeah?)"

He gave Yuuri a reassuring smile, trying to let him know that there was nothing to worry about, that he was okay. "Come on. Get some shoes on and we can go."

A loud bark came from the front door. Then, in came Makkachin. He pounced up toward Yuuri and knocked him to the floor to lick his face wildly. Viktor smiled, then the smile turned to a frown. "How did you get here? I thought I had you in Russia with our friend..."

"Vikto-o-or!" A yell came from the front door. It was Christophe’s voice. 

Viktor chuckled. "Ah, Christophe..."

Yuuri laughed as Makkachin continued to lick his face, welcoming the affection of the fluffy brown poodle.

Moments later, Makkachin bounded playfully to another part of the inn.

Yuuri moved and sat down on the bed, choosing a pair of maroon converse to correspond with his sweater when he heard the Swiss man's voice once more, calling for Viktor.

His eyebrows raised in perplexity, turning to look at his fiance and asked, "Christophe? What's he doing here?" 

Not so shockingly, Viktor had already gone out to greet his friend. Yuuri smiled and put on his shoes quickly, tying up the laces before going to see Christophe.

Viktor was talking to Christophe and laughing. They hadn't seen each other  for a while, and needed to catch up. 

Meanwhile, Makkachin was running around and barking as he sniffed everything. It had been over a year since he was there last. 

When Yuuri walked up to the two men, Viktor smiled. "Here he is."

Christophe clapped, then hugged Yuuri tightly. "Yuuri - oh, hello, darling!”

Before he pulled back, he gave Yuuri a playful slap on the ass that earned a death stare from Viktor.

Yuuri flushed bright red at the feeling, a sound coming from his mouth somewhat similar to an embarrassed squeak.

He was almost reminded of the prior night with Viktor by the impact, but he tried not to think of it at such an unfitting, inappropriate moment.

Yuuri tried to regain his composure, still not quite making eye contact with the Swiss man. His eyes stayed trained on the floor, watching the light glint off of it and trying to get his mind back on track. 

"So, um, Christophe... What brings you here to Hasetsu?" Yuuri asked, genuinely curious.

Viktor pulled Yuuri against him, still staring daggers at Christophe as he gave a defensive growl from deep in his throat. "Don't you touch him again."

Christophe chuckled. "Oh, calm down, Viktor. But to answer your question, Yuuri, I'm here to congratulate you two on your engagement! My best friend is engaged to his sexy partner!"

That made Viktor even angrier. Christophe was basically hitting on his fiancé. He understood that Christophe was just that way, but it bothered him nonetheless. He loved Yuuri, and wanted to be the only one to touch him, to love him, to flirt with him. And Christophe was doing all that.

Yuuri tried to just brush off the 'sexy partner' comment Christophe made, but his face still continued to burn red in embarrassment. "Uh... Thanks?" 

He pressed against Viktor, who still held him protectively. His fiancé was glaring at Christophe, seeming to be seething and jealous, making Yuuri want to reassure him. 

Yuuri knew Christophe had seen a lot, and that seeing them kiss would be like seeing a bird fly. And, the kiss showed that Yuuri was Viktor's lover, and wasn't planning on leaving any time soon. 

Yuuri turned just a little, and tilted his head to kiss Viktor softly. It was a sweet, chaste kiss to ease Viktor's mind. 

"Я люблю вас," (I love you,) Yuuri whispered softly as he pulled away, resting his head on Viktor's shoulder.

Viktor huffed softly and mumbled those same words to Yuuri. At least he was calmed a little bit. 

Christophe laughed. "You two take things too seriously. Come on, I'm just being playful."

He batted his eyelashes, then winked. Viktor was trying terribly hard to hold himself back. Christophe was his best friend and all, but he was pissing Viktor off. "Christophe. Please just go before I do something I regret."

Yuuri watched as Christophe's expression deflated for a moment, something flashing in his eyes before a playful smile returned to his face. "You're kidding - you - oh, yeah, never mind, I've got places to be anyways. Ah, have fun in bed!" The Swiss man laughed, this time sounding a little different, less exuberant. 

Without waiting for a response, Christophe strode out the door.

Yuuri turned towards Viktor, his eyes casting to the floor once again.  "I hope Christophe isn't too upset..." 

Yuuri didn't want to be the person to hurt the friendship between Christophe and Viktor, and felt just a little guilty over it.

Viktor huffed out a loud sigh when the Swiss man closes the door behind him. "He needs to back the hell off from you."

He was angry, to say the least. His so-called "best friend" was hitting on his man. He understood that it was just how Christophe was, but it pissed him off nonetheless. 

"Yuuri. If he ever touches you, tell me. I'll give him a piece of my damn mind."

He then walked to the kitchen where he spouted Russian profanities and watched Makkachin as he ran around like crazy.

Yuuri stood in his place for a moment, involuntarily zoning out and trying to bring himself to focus.  "Okay, I will," he said softly, turning his head towards the kitchen as if Viktor could hear him. He wasn't sure if  the Russian did or did not, but he couldn't unglue his eyes from their spot. They weren't focused on anything, bust still just stayed in a daze.

He flung his head to the side, finally shaking it away. His eyebrows drew together for a moment in subtle confusion, but he took a breath and turned to the kitchen. He strode in, finding Viktor leaning against the counter and still swearing under his breath, while watching Makkachin. He was definitely upset over this, which to be fair did make sense.  If Phichit flirted with Viktor and did all the things Christophe did, Yuuri would probably act like this towards him. 

He walked over to Viktor, and  tentatively kissed his cheek, close to the corner of his mouth. "It'll be okay... He can't be stupid enough to do anything, not after that."

Viktor pushed off the counter and walked to Yuuri. "Let's go, okay?"

He pulled him to the door. "Be good, Makkachin. Okay?"

Said dog barked and jumped on his legs. Viktor kneeled and let him lick his cheek. "I'll bring you back something. Like a bone, maybe?"

He barked again, then ran off to find something to play with. Viktor sighed and looked at Yuuri. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." Yuuri ran his hand through his hair again, feeling a little anxious without knowing why. 

He closed his eyes and focused on feeling his own heartbeat before taking a step forward.  

"So we're going shopping...we'll cut through the park, over the bridge... yeah, that'll get us to where we're going." He murmured the words, mostly to himself. Yuuri liked planning out loud.

He walked to the door, holding it open for Viktor to walk out. As his fiancé walked through, Yuuri felt the urge to grab Viktor's hand, but felt weak for wanting physical reassurance. He didn't want to be annoying or clingy - he didn't want to risk that. He knew it was probably ridiculous that he was anxious about such a thing, especially since they were engaged, but the thought wouldn't budge.

Viktor sensed the bit of tension coming from Yuuri, and slipped an arm around his waist. "Hey... I'm sorry I made you upset... I just love you... And I want to be the only one to love you..."

He closed the door behind them and looked back and forth for any danger. "He just... Pissed me off, okay? No big deal. No friendship lost."

He flashed a reassuring smile at Yuuri, then placed a chaste kiss on top of the raven haired male's head. "Don't worry, my love..."

Yuuri smiled, relieved. Viktor loved him, the friendship didn't break, and among other advancements, it seemed like things were looking up.

"It's okay, and I'll try not to worry," he murmured softly in response to Viktor's prior words. Yuuri leaned his body gently towards Viktor's, standing at his full height to return with a small kiss to the corner of Viktor's mouth.  

Yuuri's hand trailed down Viktor's arm to his free hand, interlacing their fingers like he had yearned to just moments before. "I love you," he murmured softly. "Let's go, hm?"

Viktor kissed Yuuri's head a few more times, then smiles and started to walk. 

When the pair got to the shops, Viktor immediately headed to the pet store to find something for his rowdy pup. "Yuuri, what should we buy? I was thinking a bone or a toy of some sort?"

He looked in his lover's eyes and waited for an answer. He hoped Yuuri wouldn't just shrug and say that he didn't know. He needed an idea.

"Hm... how about this one?" Yuuri responded, pointing to a blue colored toy with little bone designs adorning it. "I think Makkachin will like it. And, I suppose we could get a bone for Makka too, if you'd like."

He looked around the store, wondering nothing in particular, just browsing. His eyes landed on the treats for cats and dogs, which were in unique little shapes. Yuuri looked at them all, smiling at the creativity of the makers when he saw little cat-friendly cupcakes with fish shaped sprinkles, before his eyes landed on one pet treat that made him laugh.

"Viktor, look at this, it's a little cookie for dogs shaped like a pork cutlet bowl!" Yuuri chuckled softly.

Viktor grabbed the blue toy as well as a bone for the pup to chew on, then walked over to where Yuuri was. "You want to get that for him too?”

He smiled a bit as Yuuri nodded, then grabbed a few of the cookies. "Anything else?"

He started toward the register with the toys and treats in hand.

Yuuri glanced out the window of the pet shop, looking across the way before turning back to Viktor. His eyes fell on a clock on the wall, seeing it was 11:45 already.

"Viktor, are you hungry?" Yuuri asked, trying to think of what they could do. "There's a little restaurant on the other side of the street... if you want we could go there," he murmured.

He felt like he was forgetting something, but couldn't quite tell what.

Viktor shrugged and paid for everything. "It's up to you. I'm kinda hungry, but not really. But if you are, we can go."

He peered into Yuuri's eyes as he held the bag in his hand. He wanted food, but also didn't want to eat a lot. He'd probably just get something small if they went. And he'd force Yuuri to let him pay for it, because he wanted to be romantic for once. He wasn't very good at it.

Yuuri brought a hand up to run through his hair, smiling. "I am, so let's go," he responded, reaching down to clasp onto Viktor's hand. 

He interlaced their fingers, squeezing gently before pulling Viktor out of the little store. The bell of the door pinged softly as the pair left. Once they were out in the open, Yuuri brought his other hand to the back of Viktor's neck, standing at his full height to kiss his fiance. "Relax," he breathed out softly to Viktor, pressing their lips together softly.

Viktor kissed Yuuri back, his hands slipping to his hips. When they pulled back, he put his forehead on Yuuri's. "You know I love you, right? I love you so much..."

His voice was filled with sincerity, and his eyes soft as they locked with Yuuri's. That earned a smile from Yuuri, which made Viktor smile back. 

A few seconds passed before Viktor pulled back and kissed Yuuri's forehead. "Let's go to that restaurant... Maybe we can share something to eat? I'm not all that hungry."

Then they started walking again.

Yuuri smiled, his eyes falling towards the ground before flitting up to check the street. This part of town had pretty narrow streets, so not a lot of car traffic went on, but he still checked before crossing. He squeezed Viktor's hand gently and affectionately. 

"That sounds good," he murmured softly in response to Viktor's proposition. 

Once they reached the other side, Yuuri caught a glimpse of their reflections in the glass of a window. 

"Viktor, look," he said softly. "I see a beautiful man, right there, and next to him seems to be... hm, looks like his fiance, maybe... around twenty-four years old, and the older man is around twenty-eight. I think they look great together, and they appear to be very much in love. And, wow, it looks like the beautiful man's fiance - " Yuuri turned, and at his full height, kissed Viktor's lips sweetly.

" - That fiance looks like he wants another kiss."

With that he kissed Viktor's lips once more, being sure to keep it publicly appropriate. "Love you," he murmured before pulling Viktor into the restaurant.

Viktor smiled at the gesture. "I love you too, princess. I love you so much."

The pair waited in a small line to get seated at a table. When they got up to the podium, Viktor said, "A table for two, please."

The lady at the podium looked at the two of them, then grabbed two menus and started practically stomping her way through the restaurant. Viktor looked at Yuuri in confusion before following her, wondering what the lady was being so rude about. She stopped at a table for two people and placed the menus down, then walked off without saying anything. Viktor let go of Yuuri's hand, then pulled a chair out for him.

"Thank you," Yuuri said softly to him, and once Viktor sat down, Yuuri looked down to the menu. He tried to focus on making a choice and deciding what to eat, but all he could think of was the spiteful waitress. She looked at him and Viktor with evident distaste, and he couldn't stand it. 

She had no right to look down on their relationship, it was just as valid as any other love. At first, it made him a little angry, but the angry easily became simple pity. Pity on her closed-mindedness, pity on every person that found their love wrong.  Love is love, despite gender, race, disability - it doesn't matter. Healthy love is valid love.

He shook his head, clearing away the distraction, and finally focused on the menu. The food looked good, and since he was sharing with Viktor, he decided to let him choose. "What do you think, is there anything catching your eye that you want to have?" he asked Viktor, looking up at him with a little smile on his face.

Viktor noticed the look of confusion and a bit of anger in Yuuri's eyes. "Don't let it bother you so much, Yuuri. Some people are like that. That don't like the idea that two people of the same gender can like each other. That's their own problem, not ours."

He flashed a reassuring smile and held one of his lover's hands from across the table as he used his other to look through the menu. "So, I'm not hungry, so if we just get a large-ish meal we can share, that would be fine. What are you in the mood for? Pasta, chicken, beef, pizza..."

He looked up at the man across from him, meeting his eyes. "Doesn't matter to me!”

Yuuri squeezed Viktor's hand affectionately, returning the smile. He looked to the menu, and once he heard the words beef and pizza, he felt a moral obligation to make a reference.

"Hm... How about - " Yuuri laughed softly. " - none pizza with left beef," he laughed harder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, referencing a meme like that but I had to say it, it was a golden opportunity."

He sucked in a breath, swallowing the rest of his laughter. "I think pasta sounds good, maybe this one?"

Yuuri pointed to one of the pasta dishes, one that sounded interesting. The description said it was a little sweet, savory and just the right amount of spicy. "What do you think, can you handle the heat?" Yuuri winked playfully, before taking on a more serious face. "Really though, what's your take on spices, are they too much or do you like it hot?"

Viktor shrugged. "I'm okay with spice. Let's just get it, okay?"

A girl walked up to the table with a smile. "Hello, my name's Tina and I'll be serving you today. Can I start you with something to drink?"

Viktor tried not to breathe a sigh of relief at the niceness of her. He ordered a water for himself. After Yuuri ordered his drink, she smiled again. "By the way, don't worry about Karen. She's doesn't really like the idea of homosexual relationships. She has her opinions. Everyone else that works here kind of hates her opinions, but there's nothing we can do about it. If you want, I can talk to our manager about it. She was fairly rude to you, and we don't tolerate discrimination of any kind here.”

Viktor's eyes sparkled a bit as he looked at Yuuri.

Yuuri blushed a little, smiling at Viktor and rubbing his thumb over the back of his fiance's hand.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell the manager, but thank you." Yuuri figured telling the manager wouldn't really have much of a benefit, and Karen really didn't need to be any saltier than she obviously already was.

Tina smiled once more, before saying, "I'll be right back with your drinks."

As soon as she walked away, Yuuri looked to Viktor. "She's nice, I'm glad we've got her now."

He still hadn't let go of Viktor's hand, and didn't really want to. There was something reassuring in his touch, something that made Yuuri feel safe, and he loved it.

Viktor looked in Yuuri's eyes. "Do you feel better now?"

There was a small nod as an answer. Viktor smiled more. "Good, good. No need to worry anymore.”

After about a minute, Tina returned with the drinks, and placed them in front of the pair. She then took at her pad of paper. "Okay, you two. Ready to order?Viktor nodded and explained what they wanted to her, and she wrote it all down. After, she smiled and nodded to them. "Okay! I'll be back with that as soon as it's done. If you need anything, feel free to ask!" 

Yuuri smiled and nodded back in reply in reply before Tina walked away once more.

He used his free hand to bring his drink up to his mouth, sipping it. The glass was cold and making his lips tingle as he drank. 

He set it down on the table, and just as he opened his mouth to speak, his phone went off.

"This is not a drill, bitch, pick up the phone! It’s ya boi, it’s your best friend, your hamster queen, it’s - ”

Yuuri's face flushed a shade of red that put roses to shame. He jerked into action, hurriedly fumbling to silence the device and cursing under his breath. 

"Phichit, why are you so extra? It's ridiculous," Yuuri mumbled under his breath, cursing again. He loved his best friend, but he could be way too much sometimes.

"God, I'm sorry Viktor, Phichit texted me and I guess he set me a new alert tone..." Yuuri felt bad, but also just really embarrassed. The restaurant may not have been very full, but the people who were there were all staring.  

He opened the text, reading it before shoving his phone back into his pocket. Why did Phichit have to go and do that to him, embarrass him like that, and interrupt his time with his fiance?  He thought about it for a moment, but then decided it was childish of him to think his best friend would purposefully embarrass him like that, and likewise interrupt his time with Viktor. It was merely a coincidence and a joke, no hard feelings, but still, a low move. He wasn't even all that mad, just mortified.

Viktor's face went red when people stared at the pair. He then whispered aggressively to him with a straight face. "Yuuri. What the fuck. People are staring." 

Viktor was beyond embarrassed. But he tried not to make it too obvious. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

After about a minute, everyone's attention returned to their food. Viktor breathed a sigh of relief. "Please, turn the damn ringer off. We don't need that attention right now.”

"Sorry," Yuuri said curtly. 

He felt bad, and although he didn't  like the way Viktor had sworn at him, he let it slide. It was understandable, he would have done the same, he supposed.

Yuuri rushed to mute his phone completely, even going as far as to turn it all the way off.

He looked up, his eyes flicking to see Viktor's annoyed ones before looking away. "Sorry, again. Yeah," Yuuri said feeling awkward. 

Luckily, Tina showed up with perfect timing, bringing their pasta dish they had ordered. "Here you go," she said as she placed it on the table. "Enjoy! I'll be back with the bill whenever you're ready."

Viktor sighed. "I apologize for that. I snapped. It just embarrassed me."

He felt bad as well. He made Yuuri uncomfortable because he let his emotions get the best of him, as usual. But he did all he could not to let them get him again. He didn't want to be depressed when they were supposed to be having a romantic day. "I shouldn't have yelled. We're supposed to be romantic right now, and I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, I probably would have done the same." Yuuri gave Viktor a reassuring smile. "Really, it's all right."

He brought his hand up to run through his hair once more, unconsciously having done the action throughout the day, trying to break any tension.

"The food looks good," he stated softly. It was true, the pasta dish did look good, with quite an array of color mixed into it.  He picked up his utensil, picking up a piece of the pasta and bringing it to his mouth, tasting it. "Oh, it tastes even better than it looks, try it," he murmured to Viktor,  picking up another piece of pasta, this time holding it up to his fiance's lips.

Viktor slowly took the pasta into his mouth. "Very delicious indeed..."

He grabbed his own fork and picked a few noodles up. He desperately wanted to bring the mood back up after he ruined it, so he put the noodles up to Yuuri's mouth, like what was done for him moments ago.

Yuuri smiled, opening his lips and letting Viktor's forkful of pasta push into his mouth. His skilled tongue wrapped around the pasta, pulling it expertly into his mouth, letting Viktor retract the cutlery from his mouth.

He chewed the pasta slowly, and swallowed. He then licked his plump lips after he finished the bite.

"Definitely good."

Viktor narrowed his eyes at the seemingly sexual gesture. "Were you trying to be sexy just now?"

That day was supposed to be romantic, not filled with the sexual frustration that Yuuri was about to give Viktor. "Please, try to tone down the sexual eating."

He poked a few more noodles and ate them as he stared at Yuuri with stern eyes.

Yuuri smiled playfully, shaking his head. "I asked you if you could take the heat, Viktor," he murmured, a sparkle in his eyes, trying to combat Viktor's sternness.  

Still, Viktor looked unamused, so Yuuri pushed out his lower lip in a teasing pout. "Aw, that's no fun, but, fine, I won't do it anymore."

He couldn't keep his smile back, though, because he knew he was most likely having an effect on Viktor, and the desired effect at that.

His Eros side was telling him to push further, and it tempted him, but his practical side was in the way. He really didn't want to make Viktor upset, so he would stop. 

His Eros screamed, or sensually whispered in this case, that he should play with Viktor and get him hot and bothered, but the practical Yuuri frantically told him there could be consequences that were more than uncalled for. Yuuri mentally shrugged, deciding it would be safer to just hold back for now - maybe they would have their fun later.

Viktor gave Yuuri a small roll of his eyes. "Yeah, okay."

Once the pair finished the pasta, Tina walked back over. "All done?"

Viktor nodded. "Yeah, you came at just the right time. We just finished."

Tina smiled and took the plate. "Do either of you want dessert?"

Viktor looked back at Yuuri and shrugged, waiting for his answer. "Do you want dessert, Yuuri? If we get some, I won't eat a lot. But if you want some, we can get some."

Both Tina and Viktor were waiting for an answer. Tina piped up, "If you want to look, there's a dessert menu in the condiment caddy..."

"Oh, no, thank you," Yuuri said to Tina before casually glancing towards Viktor. "I'm not really in the mood for that right now, but I do think I'll be having something just as delicious later today."

Seemingly not noticing, Tina smiled. "Okay, then I'll be right back with your bill in a moment!"

Yuuri looked back to her, smiling. "Thanks!"

As she walked away, he risked a glance at Viktor, hoping that he wasn't upset that Yuuri had made a somewhat racy, suggestive little comment.

Viktor tried not to choke on the water he was sipping. A stern gaze was placed on Yuuri again. "Yuuri, I'm serious. If I get a hard on because of you, forget the rest of this shopping trip. I don't need to have a boner while we're walking around in public. 

He took a deep breath and tried to keep himself calm, tried to keep all thoughts at bay. Yuuri knew how to get him hot and bothered. And the Russian man hated it. He didn't want to be embarrassed, or made a fool because he had a visible boner out in public.

Not only would it embarrass him, but it would also make him, as well as Yuuri, look bad. Their careers would be messed up.

Yuuri kept a straight face, knowing this was true. "Fine, fine, I'll save it for later... sorry, d-... Viktor. Sorry."

Yuuri was glad he had caught his tongue, he had almost said something that would for sure turn on and embarrass Viktor.

He let his eyes wander above Viktor, looking up to the ceiling and closing his eyes, counting every breath he took. 

Finally, Tina came back and Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief, since he could feel Viktor's eyes burning into him with a continuously stern glare. 

"Okay, here's the bill! Have a good day, you two," she said cheerfully placing the bill on the table between them.

Viktor almost choked again. He then whispered, "You almost called me daddy, didn't you? Yuuri, please..."

He was growing hard. "Stop, please. You're making me hard."

His eyes were stern again. He was serious, and wanted, no, needed Yuuri to know that.

He angrily grabbed the bill and stood to go to the register. "You're lucky I love you. Lucky for many reasons."

He walked over to the register, wallet in hand. He didn't look back to see if Yuuri was behind him.

Yuuri hadn't gotten up quite yet. He could tell Viktor was upset, and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly, even though he knew no one could hear him, much less his fiance who was at least five feet away.

He sighed heavily, standing up after a moment. Yuuri walked to Viktor's side, and saw that he had already paid the bill, and he knew it was pointless in offering to pay his fiance back, he knew Viktor would shoot down his offer.

He waited for Viktor's cue to walk out of the restaurant, and when they did, Yuuri found that Viktor wouldn't look at him, still upset. "Viktor, I'm sorry,  I said it already, I am sorry."

He wanted to grab Viktor's hand and interlace their fingers together, but he didn't really see an opportunity considering Viktor was mad at him.

"Come on..."

Viktor sighed heavily as the two walked out of the restaurant. "I just don't want people to hear you say those things. I want today to be romantic, not sexual. I want things to be different than they always are. Please, respect that."

He looked in the raven-haired man's eyes for validation. All he got was a silent nod in return. Viktor looked up at the sky for a few seconds before looking forward and toward the shopping center in front of them. "Anyway... Where to first?"

He honestly didn't care. Just as long as it would make Yuuri happy.

Yuuri's eyes were serious, but he tried to keep a neutral smile on his face. 

"Um, let's go that way," he said, pointing to a random direction distractedly.

He would respect what Viktor wanted, yes, yet he felt bad. Was he not enough for Viktor to want him? Why was Viktor just shooting down his advances, leaving him halfway through... wasn't he adequate?

He felt ridiculous for feeling like he did, but he couldn't help it. He knew it was stupid and that if Viktor didn't want him he'd have been tossed to the sidelines, but still…Yuuri didn't want consolation, he didn't want to be told anything on the subject, and he really just wanted to fix it all. He didn't want to talk about it, he just wanted to solve it. Talking about it would make him feel weak, and he sure as hell didn't want anything out of pity, so he put on a smile and lead the way to a colorful looking shop.

Viktor followed silently behind Yuuri. "Listen. It's not that I don't want you. It's just..."

He sighed softly. "I want this relationship to be more than just sex, okay? Is there something wrong with that? That's all my relationships have ever been. Sex. I want this to be different."

Of course he wanted to be intimate with Yuuri. He loved him. But he wanted it to be more than those intimate moments. He wanted there to be love, days like that one, where they went out on little dates. Anything.

Yuuri pursed his lips, still not having turned around to face Viktor. He drew in a breath, held it in his mouth and slowly let it out, making himself seem to deflate. 

"Yeah, I get it. Okay, well, let's just carry on then, shall we?"

It wasn't that he only wanted to do it with Viktor, it wasn't that. He wanted the fluffy stuff too, like Viktor did, and he decided to respect that that's what Viktor wanted.

Yuuri didn't speak more than that, though. He wasn't mad, he was just thinking.

It didn't matter, he supposed. Fuck, what was he thinking. He didn't even know. He needed music, good music. Or something, anything to help him think right. 

Suddenly, Yuuri felt a strange tightness in his heart, a familiar one that he often brushed off and refused to comply with. It was that feeling of loneliness and emotion that made you want to throw everything out of the way and just have someone hold you, and tell you it was fine. He  abruptly turned and threw his arms around Viktor, hugging him tightly and whispering, "I love you," before letting go and turning back around, walking into the shop. He had left Viktor somewhat surprised, not giving him any time to react at all, and he felt a little ridiculous for doing that, but he really needed it, even if it was just for a moment.

He had darted into the shop, which he was noticing was small but full of things, in an aesthetic way. It's door was propped open and the warm breeze came in, ruffling the assorted fabrics hanging on the walls. There were little antiques, trinkets made of glass, and little cups arranged around, art strategically placed on the walls, and small figures on shelves. He picked up a tiny violet glass cat, immediately thinking of Yurio as he studied it. Setting it down, his eyes flicked to a painting on the wall, one in blue, yellow and purple, splashed on a white backdrop, and what seemed to be three people's shadows positioned onto it. It reminded him of something he couldn't quite place, but he let it slide, moving on to the next piece of art and waiting for Viktor.

Viktor stood outside the store, staring at Yuuri silently, before sighing and pushing the door open. 

Viktor was mad at himself for making Yuuri feel the way he did. He didn't expect it. He didn't want to make Yuuri feel like that. All he wanted was to have a romantic day with the one he loved. He thought Yuuri would understand that. But he was mistaken. 

He stood behind Yuuri as the younger male looked at all the artwork. "Is there anything you like? I'll get it for you, if that’s the case."

Because he made Yuuri upset, he wanted to make it up to him. So the only thing he could muster up in his head was to buy something for him. That was all he knew how to do. He wasn't really the most romantic guy in the world, as much as he may seem to be, and he was trying to learn how to be romantic.

"No, no, I'm not here to buy, silly, I'm here to look. And I know you're trying to fix it, it's fine. I'll respect it. Consider the subject," Yuuri pretended to hold a mid-sized object,  letting it 'fall' before saying, "dropped."

He gingerly reached for Viktor's hand, grabbing it gently and clasping it in his own.

"Look at this painting, though," Yuuri said softly, pointing to the painting he'd seen only moments ago. "It looks familiar, but I can't quite remember what it reminds me of."

Yuuri had decided to indeed drop the subject, just trying to continue with their day. He was fine with that, it was fine. 

Giving Viktor a reassuring smile, he pulled him to look at the next little display of art.

Viktor sighed softly and followed behind Yuuri as the younger male enjoyed looking at all the art in the store. He thought that painting seemed familiar as well. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Did the people symbolize something? He wasn't sure. He just shrugged the thought off and continued on. "So where were you thinking of going next? Anything in particular? It's all up to you."

He looked at Yuuri, waiting for an answer. He really wanted to buy him something, but he didn't know what.

Yuuri cocked his head to the side, thinking. He laughed a little before saying, "I didn't really think that far ahead. I guess we could just window shop until we find somewhere that looks interesting."

He shrugged nonchalantly, not having a preference. Yuuri looked at Viktor, giving him a soft smile. Casually, he squeezed Viktor's hand. "Whatcha' thinking?"

He could see that Viktor was indeed thinking, and felt genuinely curious.

Viktor was looking around out the window. "Just... Trying to figure out where to go..."

Then his eyes stopped on a very familiar store. One that he'd been in many times before, for the many different people he had been with. 

"I have an idea. Come on, let's go."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 5 for you - hope you liked it! Only two chapters to go - next one, titled "Fuck the Police," comes out June 29th. (Maybe you can infer the content of the chapter, maybe not - might be surprised, there's more to it than you'd think. Be sure to check it out!)
> 
> Don't forget, Comments and Kudos mean the world to me, so leave all that you'd like to leave - I'll see you next update! :))


	6. Fuck The Police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri implement a little role play to revive their damaged sex life.

Viktor was smirking as he pulled his lover out of the small store, and out towards the other. He wasn't going to tell Yuuri what it was. It would for sure drive him off. He knew Yuuri would be embarrassed by even the thought of such a dirty store.

Yuuri's brows furrowed in confusion as Viktor pulled him in, not even registering his location. 

"What's with the sudden leaving, where are we going?  - Oh, Viktor!" Yuuri hissed, upon finally noticing his surroundings. His face burned red as he whispered, "What in - W-What are we doing here? At this place! You said you wanted just a romantic day! And we're - oh, here, do you not understand? This is a-an adult store! Eros!"

His mind reeled. 

"This is a sex shop, Viktor, it's a sex shop, you were literally just stabbing down every one of my advances! This has to be a test for my - my abstinence of you or something, isn't it!"

Yuuri's mind was all over the place, and he had to squeeze his eyes shut to the point where painful bursts of color splashed behind his eyelids to keep away the sinful, dirty thoughts flooding his head. "It's not good to tease me like this, testing me, it isn't fair!"

Viktor felt a slight bit of pleasure from Yuuri's embarrassment. 

The store hadn't changed since he was last in there. Which was a good thing. "Oh, my pretty little princess… maybe, just maybe that little stunt you pulled at the restaurant was enough to make me horny, and maybe I want to show you just how kinky I can get."

And with that, Yuuri was pulled against Viktor as the older male purred, "And I know you've been dying to get your hands on a vibrator, or a dildo... So you can use them all on your own, right?" 

His voice became stern. "If I ever find out you used one without my permission, you'd better hope I take it easy on you."

Yuuri bit his lower lip, his eyes widening in shock before he squeezed them shut once more, with his face flushing scarlet.

"Horny... kinky... Viktor...T-Take it easy on me? Viktor, you mean... Oh, hell," Yuuri breathed out. "Yes, yes."

He leaned into Viktor, feeling his fiance's breath on his neck. "Please, do what you want with me," he whispered, the desire he pushed away earlier now evident in his voice. "And this time, you have to finish, please. Do what you want with me, use me, tease me... punish me..."

Finally opening his eyes, he looked around the shop. There was so much, so many opportunities... fantasies ran through his head, clouding his mind.

Viktor chuckled deeply, then pulled away and walked to the counter in the middle of the store. The woman behind it smiles. "So he's new to this, huh Viktor? Trust me, I know what he'll want. You've told me enough about his kinky side."

It seemed as if the two knew each other. Viktor smiled at the woman and followed her as she walked out from behind the counter and toward the far wall of the store. "But tell me, Yuuri. What are you into? What kinks, fetishes, what kind of toys? I want to hear it from you. So don't be afraid to just say it all. It's a safe environment for that."

Viktor looked at Yuuri and waited for him to answer the woman. The poor young man seemed terrified to tell someone other than Viktor about what he liked. "Come on, Yuuri. Just close your eyes and imagine you're telling me!"

"N-No! Viktor!" Yuuri buried his heated face into his hands, mortified. "I-It's embarrassing!"

He couldn't just up and tell a practical stranger about all of his weird, sexual interests - that was wrong, wasn't it?

Looking up, he glanced around the shop. It was empty, except for the three of them. "D-Do I really have to say?"

The woman nodded. "If you really want to enjoy the sex, you have to be into it. Implement things that will give you the most pleasure. That's the point of all of this," she said, motioning around the shop.

Yuuri sighed loudly. There was obviously no way to get out of opening up about his kinks. 

"Um, w-well, verbal stuff is a big turn on... toys, I -  uh... Viktor! This is just really awkward," he said as he squeezed his eyes shut. Running a hand through his hair, he decided to ask a question before continuing. 

"C-Could I look around a little? To get an idea of, ah, the possibilities before saying what I like?"

The woman nodded. "Go ahead. Get a feel for your interests."

Viktor chuckled as the woman nodded. "Take your time, please. Meanwhile, I'll try to find some things for you... Verbal is a good one, I can see what I can do for that."

And with that, she walked back toward the front of the store. The Russian male looked at Yuuri. "Come on, it can't be that difficult. There has been a few things we've done. The outfits, that’d be one..."

His eyes scanned over the many toys that were on the wall in front of the pair. "What here looks pleasing to you? A vibrator, dildo, a vibrating dildo?"

Viktor continued naming off things, which Yuuri ignored. He needed to figure it out for himself.

Veering away and towards one of the walls, Yuuri started really looking.

The shop wasn't large but it seemed to have everything. 

His face burned red as he started identifying things. There were multitudes of outfits, from sexy kitty outfits  to police uniforms. There was a whole wall full of sex toys, some of which he couldn't identify, but the ones he did recognize made him embarrassed for knowing them. Dildos, vibrators, cock rings, anal beads, glass dildos, butt plugs, and nipple clamps took up most of the wall. 

The other half of the wall's toys were specifically bondage related, with an ongoing theme of black and red, with an almost erotic back-lighting in a corresponding red. Bit gags, ball gags, armbinders, blindfolds, and a few more familiar ones  stood out to Yuuri, but still, there were quite a few that seemed just straight up frightening - he couldn't identify them, but he could clue together the main purpose of their uses.

Pulling out his phone, he discreetly started to take note of what did interest him - and what he knew would make him extremely turned on. Maybe he felt uncomfortable saying them out loud, but he could write - or type - them down.

Viktor was watching Yuuri, waiting for him to finish. It seemed like the younger male was writing a lot down. He liked that. "So what have you found so far?" He asked in a low, husky voice. 

Yuuri was embarrassed beyond anything. He didn't really want anyone to know about what he liked. 

The woman finally returned, holding multiple toys and outfits in her hands. "Okay! Time to show you what I have! Are you excited?"

She had a smile on her face. She seemed really excited to help Yuuri figure out what he liked. 

She was clearly extremely passionate about her job. Her arms were full of things, things that would make anyone with an innocence to them blush.

She led them to the counter, placing the things down strategically as if they were back on display.

"All right! So, you said you like dressing up and role play on your list... there are quite a few outfits for that! Like I said earlier, we have sexy kitty, bunny, french maid, nurse, all the classics... but we also have profession uniform influenced sets that have been altered to be even more sexually enticing than the real thing, and honestly, just normal uniforms can be quite sexy, but we've really spiced these up!"

Yuuri listened carefully, trying not to make eye contact as his face kept its heat. He simply nodded and looked at the things the woman pointed out.  

She pointed to each individual outfit, delving into little details and enhancements. "Okay, this police officer one, it has some special features, you could say, little things that you may or may not catch at first but you'll definitely enjoy. It comes with handcuffs, which are great for moderate bondage, nothing too serious, and the police baton has a switch that sets it to vibrate, it makes quite a good penetration toy."

"Now, these," she said, motioning to the dildos and assorted toys, "are the sex toys that you listed for your interests, and a few more that are along similar lines, which I'm quite sure you will like thanks to the ones you put down on your list."

Yuuri was beyond embarrassed. This woman just went on and on. But Viktor, in the other hand, liked that. He needed to know what Yuuri wanted. 

Once the younger male agreed on some things, Viktor looked at everything on the counter. The kitty outfit, the police outfit, and a few others. As for the toys, there were vibrators, dildos, vibrating dildos, butt plugs, you name it. 

Viktor was practically salivating at that point. He was ready to savage Yuuri’s ass with all that shit. He wanted to see Yuuri dress up, he wanted to do sexy role plays with him. He wanted to do it all.

"Now, Yuuri. Earlier, you mentioned you like verbal turn-ons, name calling and such! I would like to know what names you like per position," she said, giving him a look over. "You seem to be embarrassed easily, but that doesn't really mean much, since most people blush in a sex shop, anyways... I feel like you're shy but once things heat up you just - " She made a woosh sound and shot her hand into the air. "Take off! Yeah, you are a switch! But you already know that."

Yuuri nervously wrung his hands for a moment before nodding. 

"So, since you're a switch - and I already know Viktor is, even if he doesn't like to admit it -  you top and bottom. so first, what do you like being called when you're the submissive, the bottom?"

Yuuri decided he should just be bold and say it but he ended up taking off his glasses to say it,  which somehow made him feel just a little less mortified. "I... I like being called, well, feminine things, I guess, when I bottom. I mean, Viktor calls me his princess or his slut, sometimes in Russian... I like that."

"Oh! Good, good! Yes! all right, now when you top," she prompted enthusiastically.

"Um, when I top I like being called daddy or master. But what about Viktor? I mean,  I am pretty curious as to what he's into - so, you know, if you don't mind, Viktor, care to share?”

Viktor hummed once as he thought. “Hmm... Well, I’m not usually on the bottom, so I’m not exactly sure. As for topping, I like being called daddy, master, anything along those lines...”

Viktor wasn’t embarrassed at all. He liked talking about things like that. “Maybe if there’s some names listed, I’ll figure out what I like for being a bottom.”

He smiled cheekily. 

The Russian man really just wanted to get home, but they needed to not only figure out what Yuuri likes, but they still needed to spend more romantic time with one another.

Yuuri smiled, and with a stroke of confidence, stepped towards Viktor. He knew this was not the time or place to do this, but damn it all, he had to. He leaned in, blocking the woman's view of them for the most part, and put his lips to Viktor's ear. 

"Daddy," he purred softly, just loud enough for Viktor to hear. "Do you think we should try on some of these outfits, maybe?"

Maybe it was the atmosphere. Maybe it was the fact that his vision was just a little blurred, along with a little of his thinking. Maybe it was hormones, he didn't know. 

All Yuuri knew was that he had quite a few things he wanted to do, things on his mind that he kept denying. He knew he wanted them -  the trick was, how to get them.

Viktor raised his eyebrows in shock. “Damn, you caught me by surprise. I didn’t expect that little stroke of confidence.”

Luckily the woman didn’t hear the little name calling that Yuuri had just done. “Princess...” He was slightly louder. “I think we should. Maybe we’ll try them out, see how we like them?”

He smirked. He had a few of the outfits that he knew would turn the both of them on. “Let’s go now!”

He looked at the woman, who clapped, grabbing the outfits in her arms again. “Okay! Follow me!”

Yuuri bit his lower lip, feeling a little anxious, but nodding and following her. He could see without his glasses, just enough, but he was still glad the little blurriness distorted his own mortification.

The saleswoman had a giddy spring in her step, looking quite confident. She readjusted her armful of outfits, careful not to drop any. Leading the two men back through a door to a room, she set them down, arranging them. "all right," she started. "These are the outfits I think you both will like best - and Yuuri, your list was exceptionally helpful. Anyways, I'll let you get to it! And, if you do need me, you'll have to push the little red button by the door. These walls are sound-proofed, so I won't be able to hear if you do call out - buzz me if you need anything else, or when you're done in here, since the door locks, though there is a key in the little box by the door. Enjoy!"

She waltzed to the door, and before grabbing the handle to shut the door she gave one last piece of exposing advice. "Oh! Viktor, Yuuri wants to see you in that sexy cop uniform, he wrote down that he thinks you would look devastatingly handsome! Heck, he could have written a slash-fic description of you! Anyways, have fun. Bye!"

Yuuri blushed as he watched her close the door, locking it behind her.

Viktor looked at Yuuri in shock. “Y-Yuuri... You seriously want me to dress up that way? No... No, no, no, I don’t do that...”

The embarrassment was creeping up on him. “Yuuri, I don’t...”

He covered his reddening face. “Oh, god,”

“You really want me to do this?” He looked back at Yuuri.

He doubted that he’d look anything but silly in that outfit. Him, in a sexy outfit? He never thought it would happen. He’s a dom, after all. And doms don’t dress up, not like that, not in his eyes. “No, I won’t look good. I can see it now. It’ll be too small, my cock won’t fit, I’ll rip it...”

He knew it wouldn’t work, but he caved and decided to try anyway.

Yuuri smiled almost wickedly. It seemed the tables had turned, with Viktor embarrassed and flustered at the thought of dressing up. "Oh, I'm sure you'll fit that one," he murmured, a sly smirk creeping onto his face as he pointed to the police one. "If you plan on topping me, you're going to have to play the perfect part, Viktor."

He already knew that Viktor would indeed fit into that very outfit - he may or may not have put special notice to that in his notes for the saleswoman. 

Yuuri wanted to see Viktor in a uniform. And to take a ton of photos of his fiance in said uniform, but realistically he didn't think it would happen.

"Come on, daddy," he purred, coming close to Viktor. "I want to see you wear it, won't you please try it, for me?" 

He had already pulled off his own sweater, and started unbuttoning his shirt, his eyes still intent on Viktor, though he squinted without his glasses. His vision was pretty decent if he did squint, he was planning on thoroughly enjoying the sight of Viktor in that uniform.

Viktor was embarrassed. He didn’t want to wear it. But he knew Yuuri would be upset if he didn’t. So he started to unbutton his pants. “This better be worth it. You’d better like it, Yuuri, or I swear to God...”

His eyes were stern as he stared at Yuuri. When his clothes were all the way off, he snatched up the outfit. “This is going to kill me. I’m going to die.”

He slowly started to pull on the bottoms.

Yuuri finished unbuttoning and threw off his shirt, tossing it to the floor without looking away from Viktor. "Oh, I know I'll like it, Viktor."

Of course he would like it - point being that it was Viktor, who was already hot as he was, and a uniform. Maybe it wasn't common knowledge, but uniforms could be considered one of Yuuri's interests, kinks, fetishes, turn-ons... however you'd choose to put it.  On the right person, Viktor in this case, they could be extremely sexy. 

"And, you'll absolutely love it when we finish up later," Yuuri mumbled under his breath as an afterthought, inaudible to the other man. 

Finally letting his eyes drift away from Viktor, Yuuri pulled off his belt, and slowly slipped his pants down his legs, stepping out of them, having already kicked off his shoes. 

Viktor was still grumbling over putting on the outfit, so Yuuri decided to help him out, ease his mind, and averted his eyes almost shyly. 

"Viktor, come on. You'll look so sexy, trust me. Just... Just put it on. Remember, as an officer, you do have authority to do whatever you find... necessary. And, I'll let you choose what you want me to wear."

Viktor slowly pulled the outfit on, starting with the tight pants. He was going to make Yuuri beg. “I swear, Yuuri. I will fuck you so hard, you’ll forget your own name.”

He pulled the top on, leaving the buttons undone. It seemed to hug his figure a bit, and the long sleeves showed off the muscle in his arms. He jingled the handcuffs on his side. 

“You’ll regret this, you know that, right?” He smirked. “I’ll make sure I pick the raunchiest, kinkiest, outfit ever.”

Yuuri licked his lips unconsciously, biting the lower one. "Good. That's what I was expecting."

For some reason, he didn't feel as nervous as he knew he should - he was wired that way, constantly worried about something, but right now, it felt as if he couldn't care less about anything except Viktor.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from Viktor, and he was extremely glad that the uniform did fit him. He looked so fucking hot in it. The fabric was tight - as it was supposed to be. just perfectly accentuating - on him, showing off his impressive body, and Yuuri watched every little movement intently, drinking in the sight. 

He knew he wasn't going  to last very long if Viktor kept looking this sexy - but then again, Viktor was pretty much always attractive, which only made it harder for Yuuri to keep his control, and he was already so excited.

The younger man waited, anticipating, waiting for his fiance to choose his outfit.

Viktor looked through all the outfits, looking for the one that looked the kinkiest. “Mm... Maybe you can dress up like a kitten.”

He tapped his chin. “Hmm...”

He grabbed the baton, then looked at Yuuri. He was thinking of using it on Yuuri as a means of penetration.

He then smirked and looked through the outfits again.

Yuuri turned around, looking into the floor-to-ceiling mirror that spanned the full wall. He looked over his body distractedly, running his hands over his skin and moving them up to fix his hair, before turning to Viktor.

The Russian was smiling at him - or rather smirking quite deviously - with the baton and an outfit in hand. Yuuri came closer to him, and took the clothing from Viktor, giving it a look over.

It was a schoolgirl outfit - cross dressing, Yuuri could definitely get behind that -  with all the sex appeal necessary. The top, if you could even call it that, was a see-through, ivory little number with gold buttons that only buttoned up three from the bottom. The skirt was a crimson plaid, so short that it probably would cover barely anything - much less the tiny black thong that came with it - and then came the accessories.  

There was a garter, black and lacy, matching black stilettos, and stockings that went just up above the knee embroidered with little red roses at the tops.

His eyes widened just a bit, and felt his face heat up in the slightest. "You want me to wear that?"

Viktor nodded as he swirled the baton around. “Yes. You’re going to be a sexy little school girl for me.”

Yuuri hesitated a bit before starting to pull the outfit on, one layer at a time. Viktor hummed once. “Come on, Yuuri. You told me I could pick anything.”

He was eager to see Yuuri in that outfit. Yuuri never really wore outfits like that, so he was excited to see. He watched intently, waiting for Yuuri to finish dressing. 

But the younger male was taking his time, practically teasing Viktor. And Viktor hated it. “Yuuri.” He said in a warning tone.

Yuuri smirked, now bending over to pull on one of the stockings and giving Viktor a full view of his plump ass. "What are you going to do if I don't hurry up," he asked teasingly, starting to pull on the other before stepping carefully into his heels. "Are you going to spank me, officer?"

Without waiting for Viktor to reply, Yuuri stood at his full height, feeling quite powerfully tall in his stilettos. He picked up the lace black garter, looking into the mirror to position it at his mid thigh, tying it's little silk ribbon before stepping back to admire his own reflection. He had to admit, he felt sexy - admittedly, he felt a little odd to be in a short little skirt, but still very sexy.

Almost forgetting Viktor's presence for a moment, he ran his hand up the back of his thigh, caressing the skin rather appreciatively. The one in the mirror looked so sexy, so confident, with his hair pushed back and looking like a fucking ten. He felt amazing.

Viktor’s mouth practically watered as he watched Yuuri bend over. When the younger male finished, his eyes were wide. “Y-Yuuri, holy shit...”

He was definitely getting aroused. The tightness in the pants was becoming unbearable. They were just too tight. Especially with the hard-on he had. 

“Damn, maybe I should turn myself in for getting so aroused by a little schoolgirl...” His voice was low and husky.

“I picked well...” he stepped close to Yuuri as the baton hung at his side. “Definitely fits you perfectly, makes you even more sexy...”

Yuuri smiled, feigning innocence. "Thanks, officer. You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself."

He stepped toward Viktor, closing the distance between them. 

"But officer," he whispered, leaning in and putting his lips to Viktor's ear. "Didn't I take too long to get dressed for you? Maybe you do need to punish me."

Yuuri was excited at the thought, to say the least. He, like Viktor, was aroused, though his problem was just a little different. The little black thong he wore under the short skirt didn't seem to be for anything more than sex appeal - no way was it going to be able to hold him at his full hardness. Not like he could do anything about it though, he supposed.

Pulling back in just the slightest, Yuuri brushed his lips over Viktor's jaw. "What do you say, do I deserve disciplining?"

Viktor’s hands snaked their way to Yuuri’s ass and gave it a small squeeze. “You should definitely be punished... But I think we should wait until we get to the station... It’s better there, there’s more we can use...”

In all reality, Viktor just wanted to get home so he could get out of those damn pants. His boner was almost painful. He hated it. “How about we go now? I’ll cuff you up, and bring you to the station...”

He was trying to get rid of the pleading look on his face. He wanted to look serious, stay in character. And being desperate was not in character. 

“Let’s get out of here, Да? (Yeah?)” 

He looked in Yuuri’s eyes, waiting for an answer.

Yuuri nodded compliantly. "Yes, officer."

Keeping in character with his schoolgirl persona, he tried to act as innocent and naive as possible. "If it isn't too much trouble to ask, officer, before you cuff me up and take me to the station... can you tell me your name?"

It was then that his mind clicked and he realized that he and Viktor were both in sexy outfits, ones they hadn't paid for yet - how were they going to go home to keep this going?

They couldn't just walk home like they had to get here, they couldn't just walk out without paying for the outfits first, and they sure as hell couldn't just leave in these conditions. Yuuri was dressed as a scandalous looking schoolgirl, Viktor was in a police uniform, and both of them were horny, no way could they just waltz out and home. Leaving would be rather unconventional, in this case.  Yuuri didn't have the faintest idea as to how he could voice his concerns without breaking character.

Viktor didn’t know what to do. He really wanted to get home. But doing so meant getting out of the outfits, and thus breaking character. He didn’t want to do either of them. 

But he needed to get home. So he gave Yuuri a look that said to change back into his clothing. They’d have to just finish when they got back home. “You’re not thinking of leaving this place like that, are you, miss? No one else can see you like that other than me. Maybe you change into some other clothes, and when we get back to the station, you can get back in them?”

Yuuri nodded. "Yes, officer. I will do that."

Inwardly, he marveled at the way Viktor called him miss, and how easily he himself enjoyed the feminine term.

Acquiescently complying without another word, Yuuri started to strip off the outfit, being just a tad showy for Viktor as he did so.  He couldn't help but gaze into the mirror as he took off the outfit, watching how the fabric curved and slid over his skin. "Officer, you'll be changing too, I assume," he said softly, almost rhetorically. He knew Viktor would, but said it aloud nonetheless. 

Soon enough, Yuuri was completely void of the clothing he had been in, and now began to redress in his casual attire. Pulling on his pants, he hoped his arousal wouldn't be obvious to anyone, though he feared that may not be the case. Shrugging mentally, he slid his arms into his shirt, turning the collar up so he could put the sweater on and fold it over. After putting on his glasses and shoes,  he stood idly for a moment. He decided it would be best to gather up everything so they could leave as soon as possible, knowing they both wanted to get home to finish what they had started.

Viktor stripped as well, but quickly. He was trying to ignore Yuuri so he didn’t get any more aroused than he was. 

He finished, and grabbed his normal clothing and pulled them on. When the two finished. They had the outfits in their hands, and walked out of the road. 

The woman smiled at them. “All done?”

Viktor decided to break character, “yeah um... We’re just going to buy these, and go home I guess...”The woman nodded as the pair put what they wanted on the counter.

She checked everything out for them, put it all in assorted sized bags with subtle little vixen-logos , and smiled. "Y'all have fun," she said, winking at the pair. "Come back any time!"

Yuuri picked up the bags, and quickly said, "Thanks," before rushing away to the door. He was still a little embarrassed about the whole ordeal, despite the fact that he knew that to the woman, they were just two of the many customers who came in, and was she used to it. It was her job, after all.

Waiting for Viktor to meet him out on the sidewalk outside the store, he decided maybe it would be good to get back into character, even without the outfit. As soon as Viktor neared him, he said quietly into his ear so no one else could hear, though the streets were now almost empty, "Officer, we're going to the station, right? Then when we get there, I'll put my clothes back on and we can keep going."

Viktor walked out behind Yuuri after giving a small wave to the woman. When he reached Yuuri, he looked at him. “Wh-what?”

His eyes widened. “Oh! Yeah, we’ll continue as soon as I get you to the station. I’ll drive slow, maybe to torture you a bit. You like that?”

Yuuri was embarrassed, his cheeks red. Viktor chuckled and started to walk. “All naughty girls have a weakness...”

So the pair quickly walked back to the inn, hoping to get there in little time. They were both horny, and it was showing. They had tents in their pants that said it all. Viktor was beyond embarrassed, and just wanted to finish what they had started.

Yuuri was also quite eager to continue what they had going, and currently was smothered in thoughts that came from all over the place.  

He was thinking about Viktor - fantasizing, of course - but he was also thinking about this whole name calling thing. 

He liked feminine pet-names, except for when he was dominant. Princess, miss, girl, baby - admittedly, that was more androgynous - he liked feminine names. But he wasn't female, didn't feel female, wasn't a drag queen, though transvestite could be a possibility - he did like cross dressing in sexual situations where he was placed in the submissive role. Was it wrong of him to derive pleasure from such things?

No, he decided. He couldn't change his desires, not really. It was fine, no worries. 

Coming out of his thoughts, he looked to find that they were at the door of the inn. He pulled out his key, unlocking the door and letting both himself and his fiance into the place.

Viktor practically ran into the inn, rushing toward Yuuri’s room. He was extremely hard, and needed to be satisfied. 

“Come on, Yuuri. Hurry, please. It’s practically throbbing because of you.”

He stripped quickly and grabbed the outfit from the bag just as Yuuri came into the room. Yuuri looked at him with the same desperation. They were both horny, and both wanted to just fuck already. 

The pair dressed back in their outfits, and stared at each other. Viktor’s eyes raked up and down Yuuri’s body, finally examining how sexy the outfit made him look.

In turn, Yuuri's eyes drew over Viktor's body, noting how perfectly the dark color of the outfit contrasted with his fair skin, and the defined hunger in his eyes that told Yuuri the older man was going to lose it and that he was going to be fucked like there was no tomorrow.

Viktor may not have thought he looked good, but to Yuuri he looked sexier than what should be considered humanly possible. He looked, to Yuuri, like a sex god. Yuuri felt himself twitch in excitement, and tried to ignore the inexplicable hard-on he had under that little shirt as he continued to burn the image of Viktor dressed up like that in his mind. The way his muscles were curved and defined beneath the uniform, the glint in his eyes, and the things hanging from his belt that looked more or less inconspicuous, but Yuuri knew otherwise. 

Yuuri tore his eyes away for a split second to glance over what he could see of himself, and noticed something missing that, no matter how kinky the object may or may not seem, he wanted back. "Officer, do you need me back in those handcuffs?"

Viktor licked his lips and swirled the handcuffs in his hand. “I don’t know, we’re already here. I don’t think we need handcuffs anymore.”

Viktor started to back Yuuri toward the bed. “You were a naughty girl. You need a punishment, and I will give it to you.”

When Yuuri was against the wall, Viktor put his hands on either side of Yuuri’s head, and moved his own close to Yuuri. Their lips were almost touching. “Maybe you do need the handcuffs. I don’t need you touching me at all...”

To say this was a conflicting line was an understatement to Yuuri. He wanted the element of the handcuffs, the restricting cold metal on his hands, but touching Viktor - he wanted that too. He wanted to put his hands all over that perfect body, but, staying in character, he decided to comply.

He tried to push out his lips into a pout so they would touch Viktor's, but had no avail as Viktor swiftly moved back enough that, while still keeping Yuuri in his place, he did not come in contact with Yuuri's lips - such a tease. He made a small 'tsk' sound with a click of his tongue, as if trying to kiss him without permission was futile.

Yuuri sighed softly before speaking. "Officer, y-you can handcuff me...punish me..."

'But,' he added as a silent afterthought, 'this time, you better not leave me.' If Viktor was topping him, he was going to have to finish - no leaving in the middle, no nonsense. 

Breaking character for a second, he whispered, "Did you want to have a safe word, just for your peace of mind?"

Yes, he offered a safe word. He would do anything to make sure Viktor was completely comfortable with everything, and if a safe word would reassure him that everything was fine until the word was said, then that was what they would do.

Viktor turned Yuuri around and grabbed his hands, then put the cuffs on. “A safe word? I suppose we can have one.” He broke character to speak as well. 

He caressed Yuuri’s ass after the cuffs were on, waiting for an answer. Yuuri bit back a moan as Viktor gave a hard squeeze to an ass cheek. 

The pair decided that “no more” would be their little... ‘safe phrase’. So if either felt uncomfortable, that’s what they’d say.

Yuuri gave a nod before returning to character. He had to channel an innocent schoolgirl, though not innocent-innocent, but an almost seductive innocence, enticing yet sweet, like a Venus flytrap drawing in it's prey, the unknowing victim, not that he was planning viciousness - a sweet schoolgirl simply would not do that. She would respect her superiors, be compliant to their demands. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, considering how odd it must be for him to be comparing himself to a good little schoolgirl, but then again, he was too turned on to truly care.

He moaned softly as he felt Viktor squeeze his ass again, and his face was pressed against the cool wall of the bedroom. Yuuri wanted to turn around to kiss Viktor, to touch him, but keeping up his charade of innocence denied him the pleasure of doing so. He had to do as Viktor told him, and patiently waited for an instruction - he was the prisoner, after all, or at least somewhat subordinate to the officer.

Viktor didn’t change back into character just yet. “How about our safe word is ‘red’? Simpler that way, don’t you think,” His voice got deep and husky as he switched back into character. “Miss?”

The look on Yuuri’s face said it all. 

Viktor pushes Yuuri toward the bed as the handcuffs disconnected from the older male’s belt. When Yuuri stood, facing the bed, Viktor cuffed his hands behind the small of his back, then forcefully pushed him over so his front laid on the bed, and his ass was in the air. “Stay here, and make no sound until I tell you to.”

He backed away, then turned and grabbed a few of the toys from the bag. He was going to tease Yuuri, and the raven-haired male would make no sound. If even a peep came from his mouth, Yuuri would have a very... Unenjoyable punishment.

Yuuri bit back a small whine, knowing Viktor had walked away, though he could not be far, because Yuuri could hear him rifling through one of the bags.

He wiggled his hips, trying unsuccessfully to adjust the skirt that was now doing nothing to cover his ass, and the lace of his garter rubbed against his sensitive inner thigh, making him stifle a small moan. Viktor had told him not to make a sound, and already he was finding that a hard task - he knew it would be no easy feat to keep himself silent when Viktor started to play with him, to mess with him as Yuuri knew he would. 

Patiently waiting for Viktor to get back with whatever toys he would use for what Yuuri would easily consider a sexual-tension torture, the younger man tried to imagine the room around him. With his face mostly buried in the bed, he could not see much, and without his glasses, what he could see without squinting was slightly blurred, as if the whole room was censored.

With the bed in the center of the room, and his glasses on the bedside table where he had left them, he started to paint a mental picture of the left side of the room, distracting himself by imagining the items that filled - but did not clutter - the area.

Viktor walked back over with the toys in hand. Yuuri seemed tense, so Viktor caressed the younger male’s ass slowly. “Are you scared?” 

He pressed the toy to Yuuri’s puckering hole after moving the thong to the side. “Nothing you can do. You were bad, and you need discipline.”

The coldness of the toy made Yuuri jump. Viktor was waiting for a little whimper or a little moan to come slipping out of his lover’s lips. But Yuuri was strong, and Viktor knew it would be difficult to make it happen. “You want to moan, don’t you?”

He pressed the toy farther in, his finger hovering over a button on the bottom. “You want to make your little sounds...”

Of course Yuuri wanted to make sound. His throat held a low, guttural noise, a cross between a groan and the whimper Viktor wanted from him, but he had to keep quiet. Biting down on his tongue, he pushed his face down deeper into the soft duvet beneath him. Yuuri wanted to let a little moan escape, hoping it would be muffled to the point of silence by the bed, but he knew he could not risk doing so.

He felt Viktor continue to move the toy around, prodding and teasing his hole, just barely nudging it in and out of him, fishing for any audible reaction. Yuuri's breathing hitched as a small click went off, and a wave of vibrations started to escalate. They began as slow steady movements, until Viktor drove the toy deeper into Yuuri, and though it was only an inch or so more, the vibrating went from a gentle whir to a strong buzz within him.

He wanted to cry out softly, moan, let out some sound, but Viktor had said that he would be punished if he did - the real question was, would he really dislike the punishment? Sure, it might hurt a little, but could it not be worth the pain?

Part of him wanted to find out.

Viktor felt accomplished. “Poor girl... So tempted...”

The toy was driven deep into the younger male’s ass over and over as it vibrated mercilessly. 

“Come on... I know you want to... Just do it, get it over with... It’s so hard to keep it down, right?”

He was trying to make Yuuri moan so he could give him the punishment, show him what he could do. He was feeling extra kinky because of the role play, and had a lot in mind. 

His cock was hard. He just wanted Yuuri to moan so he could relieve it, full Yuuri with his cum.

Yuuri continued to struggle with staying quiet, and Viktor was no help - not that he was trying to be. The Russian was messing with him, pulling all his metaphorical strings, trying to push him over the edge, to make him give in and let out a sound.

With the vibrations getting stronger as the toy thrust into him, Yuuri buried his face fully into the bed, biting down hard on his tongue to the point of drawing blood to keep silent. The metallic taste of his own thick red ichor suffused through his mouth, but he refused to let any resonance pass his lips.

His back arched as the toy left and entered his body, hitting his prostate repeatedly, and tears began to threaten his eyes at the very price of the taciturnity Viktor had previously demanded of him. Yuuri's breathing became erratic, matching up with the heavy beating of his heart. Being soundless took more effort than it should have, but then again, the situation was not by any means making it easier on him. 

Viktor attempted to elicit a moan from Yuuri once more, and the Japanese man tried his hardest to tune out the luring voice of his lover. To him, this was now almost a game, one to see if he could withstand the pressing inclination to allow his own sounds to pass his lips, or if his will was not as strong as it could be.

Viktor suddenly stopped the vibrations, then pulled the toy out with a small growl. “You’re not moaning. You’re too good at this. Fine. Moan then.”

And with that, he shoved his cock deep in Yuuri’s ass, with no warning or preparation at all. 

He wasn’t angry. He was frustrated that he couldn’t get Yuuri to moan. Usually it took next to nothing to reduce the younger male into a loaning mess. But Yuuri was really trying hard not to moan. 

Yuuri was glad to finally be able to moan, and let a loud one slip from his lips.

"Oh, f-fuck," he cried out, finally permitted to allow sounds to leave his mouth.

His hips jerked back against Viktor on instinct, driving the Russian's length deep into his ass with a desperation that could only be described as insatiable. Going from the penetration of the vibrating dildo to the real thing was as pleasurable as possible.

To put it simply, having Viktor inside him instead of the dildo was like having real sugar in the relieving surrogate of aspartame - a slight difference in a sensation that one would assume meant nothing, but to the receiver, meant the world.

Viktor's cock thrust deep into him, making his hips rock and his little skirt flutter up, brushing the tops of his thighs and ass, unlike the dildo. The toy was pleasurable, but the girth, the heat of Viktor's skin and his own - the real feeling was what he loved.

His knees were weak, as if he could collapse, but it was too early. He knew his stamina, and Yuuri knew he could last a couple rounds before tiring, so he continued to push back against Viktor, taking him in with the moans he had previously had to stifle now spilling lasciviously from his lips. Staying in character, he cried out, "Officer, h-harder! Please!"

Viktor leaned over Yuuri and bit his ear as a hand slivered to his thighs like a snake. “Mm, my pleasure.”

And with that, the movement of his hips became harder, more aggressive, just like the younger male wanted. Viktor didn’t even hesitate to grip Yuuri’s hard and neglected cock. 

He knew it didn’t exactly fit the roleplay they were doing, but he wanted to make Yuuri come. He wanted to hear the screams coming from his lips as spit dribbled to the bed below. He wanted to give Yuuri all the pleasure he could. 

“You’re such a naughty girl... You’ve probably dreamed about this moment for a while, haven’t you? How did they go, hmm? Tell me what that dirty little mind thought about.”

"Oh, g-god...Officer," Yuuri moaned out, his voice simultaneously shallow and throaty, "since I first saw you..."

Yuuri paused, focusing on the feeling of Viktor deep inside him, hitting his prostate again and again to the point where his words would be choked out or broken by moans, but still, he tried to devise a plot for the fantasy the officer asked for.

As Viktor stroked him and pounded into him mercilessly, Yuuri tried to keep his mind in line to draw up a fantasy to confess in character. He moaned loudly, rocking his hips back against Viktor's, taking him deep into his body while attempting to weave one of his own fantasies - surely this qualified as one come true - embellishing it, conforming it to one of lust that his character would imagine, and began to tell Viktor his schoolgirl fantasy.

"F-From the first day I saw you, officer… I-I've - ah - fantasized about you… I would touch myself, imagining it was you… I took pictures of you when you weren't looking… I would think about how good it would feel w-when you fucked me… it's so good, just like I knew it would be… ahh… I just want you to fill me with your cum… I want you to pull my hair, daddy..."

Yuuri's last words fell from his mouth in a moan that was not, by any means, meant to contain those words. Keeping in character, he pressed his face into the bed. "O-Officer, I'm sorry - I d-didn't mean it!"

Viktor froze and stared at Yuuri in shock. He suddenly broke character. “Y-Yuuri, is - is this true? I-Is this real? Have you really felt that way? T-Touching yourself because of me?”

He groaned deeply. “Oh, god... Y-You’re so bad...”

He started thrusting again, but harder, suddenly hornier than he had ever felt before. 

“I’m gonna fill you to the fucking brim, princess.”

His head was spinning with the thoughts as he fucked Yuuri mercilessly. His hand flicked quickly on Yuuri’s cock, trying to make him cum, make him scream.

f Yuuri had not been drowning in the sensations, he surely would have had to hold back a good-natured laugh at the surprise of Viktor at his way of keeping himself company late at night. It was as if Viktor had forgotten all the Eros Yuuri was capable of, but he knew that was not the case.

Viktor's grip on his hips tightened, and Yuuri cried out as the thrusts got deeper and more desperate, slamming against his prostate, making his whole body jolt. 

He gave no answer to Viktor's question, though it seemed quite a rhetorical one, and instead cried out in pleasure at the abuse that his body loved as Viktor fucked him roughly. Yuuri's back was arched, his body pressed into the bed and his hands straining at the metal handcuffs that held his arms behind his back, pulling at the muscles in his arms. The silky sheer top that he wore was rumpled up and bunched to his chest, his skirt was up over his ass, and somewhere in the process, his little black thong had slipped down his thighs to rest at his knees, though his garter stayed in place quite well, and of course his heels had not left his feet - but Yuuri felt deliciously exposed, sinful, and in complete submission, role-play or otherwise. 

He thrust into Viktor's hand in time with the pounding of Viktor's cock into his ass, and nudging Viktor back into character, he moaned out, "O-Officer, I'm so close… you feel amazing inside me!"

Viktor couldn’t think straight. He was trying to get back in character, but he was finding it difficult. So he just kept thrusting hard, nearing his peak as well. 

He loved seeing Yuuri like that, all vulnerable, unlike he’d ever been before. All because of a little role play they were doing. He didn’t expect Yuuri to take it so seriously. But he loved it. It was sinful in so many ways. 

“You’re such a bad girl, making me feel like this...” His voice was low and husky. “I’m going to fill you up.”

The pair were close. “Come with me, slut.”

And with that, Viktor came hard inside Yuuri’s ass.

"Vik - Officer!" Yuuri cried out loudly as Viktor's cum filled him with warmth and made his hips rock as he thrust into Viktor's hand.

His arms ached from being held behind his back, but pleasure was derived from the pain easily, all because it was for Viktor. A sheen of sweat made Yuuri's skin shine, and his whole body trembled as his release came, his cum spurting and spilling into Viktor's hand and onto the bed. 

His moans went unceasing until he had fully rode out his orgasm, and ended it with all of his clothing disheveled, excluding the rose stockings, garter and heels that stayed quite well on his legs through the duration of their time. Yuuri panted as Viktor pulled out of him, with his body ready to collapse, though he stayed up in case they were not finished, though he was sure that their little role-play was over. He readjusted his arms behind him carefully, waiting for Viktor to speak, give him some directions or tell him their role-play was over.

Once Viktor pulled out of Yuuri’s ass, he opened the handcuffs. “Yuuri... You’re amazing.”

He smiled and sat up on his knees. The look on Yuuri’s face seemed almost to be relief as he collapsed to the bed into his own cum. Viktor stared at his ass. “Did you enjoy that?”

Yuuri nodded as he relaxed his body further. Both of the men were tired beyond anything. But Viktor loved it. It was all worth it, making Yuuri moan like that.

Yuuri re-situated himself, now lying on his back, gazing up at the ceiling with a sleepy smile. "Yeah, I liked that...a lot," he murmured.

He raised his hands above his face, looking at the red rings around his wrists, rubbing them gingerly. Looking over at Viktor, his eyes sparkled warmly with love. 

"We're done then," he mused, "shall we get out of these clothes? We could...we could take a shower, or I guess we could forego that...I'd probably take a quick one anyways..." He thought of Viktor's cum that still felt warm inside him, deciding a shower would be good, even though he was exhausted.

"Probably go to sleep after that," he suggested, glancing at the curtains that now were dark, no longer letting in sun, but moonlight.

Viktor slid his feet to the floor. “I could go for a shower. That outfit was tight, I’m sweaty now.”

He was happy to finally go to bed. He needed sleep. The roleplay they did tired him out. He figured Yuuri just wanted to shower and sleep as well, so he thought he’d just shower and get it done. 

He looked back at Yuuri, who still had what remained of his outfit on. He bit his bottom lip, making an attempt to stave off further arousal. He just looked so damn good in that outfit. Viktor had never been so fucking turned on before. Maybe it was the sheer raunchiness of the outfit on his lover, raunchiness that he had never seen before gracing such a pure form. 

He loved it, he wanted them to do it again and again. He wanted to please Yuuri like that again. 

It felt good to finally be able to come inside Yuuri, for he would always end up stopping before he did. He felt bad. Yuuri really seemed to get upset about it, and it was Viktor’s fault. 

“Hey,” he began as he looked away. “You know, I’m really sorry about what I’ve done every other time. I really just need to get over myself. You’re more important than what I feel.”

Yuuri opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, not knowing what to say. He was not more important than Viktor's feelings - he did not want to jeopardize Viktor's happiness! Why was love so complicated?

"Viktor, it's… it's all right, I mean, I understand, you know?" He smiled reassuringly. He moved to the empty edge of the bed, rolling off and catching himself as he had liked to do when he was younger. He stood, with his heels clicking prominently on the hardwood flooring. Straightening his skirt on his body, he peered into the mirror on their wall, looking over his reflection before glancing away. He unbuttoned the translucent white top's little gold buttons, letting it fall off his shoulders easily.

It really wasn't a big deal, especially since they had done it, and finished, thus convincing him that it would not be much of a problem any more. He knew how these things worked - they were not always problems weighing heavily on your mind, but when they were, the negative feelings would hit like a train. If Viktor did have more times like that, he had a simple - but hopefully effective - plan to just comfort him, and do anything to help him feel better.

Undoing his skirt, he let it drop to the floor, stepping out of it and bending over to pick it up, putting it in his laundry basket, silently vowing to wash it tomorrow, along with the rest of the outfit. He took off his heels next, placing them up in his closet on the top shelf, alongside a black bag and a box full of older items he could not bear to get rid of. Then came the rose-embroidered stockings, lace garter, and last but not least the thong. 

He stripped as if he had forgotten Viktor's presence, but pulled a pale-olive yukata from his closet and pulled it on to cover himself up once more. Turning around, he said softly, "Do you want to shower together? I m-mean, we don't have to, just if you want. I'll be in the bathroom, if you'd like to join me."

With that, Yuuri walked off, sauntering towards the bathroom.

Viktor frowned when Yuuri covered himself back up. “I’ll shower with you. We won’t waste as much water.”

He pulled the tight shirt off his body, and looked in his eyes. “I’ll try to be good.”

He smiled as he pulled the pants off. All the clothes were thrown into the basket once they were stripped from Viktor’s body. The tightness of them made it fairly difficult, for they were stuck to him because of sweat from the previous event. 

The pair walked into the bathroom together. Viktor walked to the shower and turned on the water, adjusting it to make sure it was the perfect temperature. 

He then grabbed two towels from the bathroom closet and hung them on the bar next to the shower for them to use when they finished.

Yuuri smiled at him, undoing his yukata and folding it rather neatly, setting it down on the counter for the moment.

A silence that was not all that uncomfortable filled the air with contentment as Yuuri reached in to turn on the water. The shower was one of those that could hold two people, but had a single, large shower-head that looked like a big, silver oval; it was controlled by a panel on the wall inside the shower. Moving the temperature dial, he made it so the water was warm, but not scathing, and at last pushed the button that turned the water on.

Turning to Viktor, he noticed that the older man's eyes kept following him, and smiled. Reaching back to open the shower door all the way so the two could get in, he extended his forearm to test the water, making sure it was not too hot or too cold.

Then, turning back with a beckoning grin and an extended hand, he asked, "Are you going to get in… or just stand there, checking me out?"

Viktor licked his lips. “Mmm, I could stand here for hours, looking at you. You’re so damn sexy.”

He stepped into the shower and pulled Yuuri in after him. “You’re going to get me horny again.”

And with that, he closed the shower door and grabbed the shampoo. He prayed that he could keep those thoughts from his head. 

He squirted some of the shampoo in his hand, then started to lather his hair with it. “You have no idea how much I love seeing you naked. And plus, you’re wet now, so it’s even better.”

He was having trouble keeping his head in line. Yuuri’s body was just so irresistible. He was glad the younger male was able to keep the pounds off. Not like he’d love him any less, though.

Yuuri laughed, saying, "Oh, so being wet makes me that much more alluring?"

He had not been aware that he looked attractive like that, but he did know how good Viktor looked with water spilling down the planes of his body, so he supposed it wasn't total nonsense to consider that he could be too - at least in Viktor's eyes.

"Being in the hot springs together must have been hard for you then," he joked.

Taking the shampoo bottle from the small ledge that Viktor had set it down on, he poured some into his own hand. Closing his eyes and tilting his head back, he moved his hands to his hair, massaging his scalp with a soft, contented sigh. 

The water was warm on his body, comforting and never dissatisfying to his skin. The feeling of water raining down upon him was a sensation that could never truly be matched.

Yuuri finished up, working his fingers through his dark locks until they were fully veiled by the foamy shampoo before leaning his head into the downpour of water to rinse it off. 

Once the spume had washed off of his hair completely, the younger man tilted his head forward, facing straight though he still could not see anything but the reddish-black of his inner eyelids. 

Pushing his soaked hair back out of his face, he let his eyes open, not disappointed by the sight that greeted him.   

Viktor was across from him, so close that were he to extend a hand, he could touch him. He was rather tempted to, but instead simply let his eyes course over Viktor's body, following every droplet of water that trailed downwards. The liquid spilled from the shower head to his collarbone, slipping down his chest in rivulets leading lower to his v-line, which was where Yuuri stopped himself, blushing. He didn't want to stare, but damn it all, he had to look at least a little bit, and allowed himself to do so for a brief moment, hoping the Russian would not notice.

Viktor saw Yuuri’s eyes drift down. He smirked. “Like what you see? Don’t tell me you want my cock again.”

Viktor was fit. He saw how Yuuri’s eyes followed down his chest, over his abs, and finally down to his v-line. 

He grabbed one of Yuuri’s hands and placed it on his chest. He slowly slipped it down, so his fingers traced his abs, then stopped it right above his v-line. “Do you want to go further? I know you do... But I want to hear you say it. You love touching my cock, don’t you, шлюха (slut)? You love touching daddy’s cock.”

The little moan that slipped from Yuuri’s lips almost sent Viktor over the edge. He was just about to slam Yuuri against the shower wall and fuck him right there. A fast, wet fuck.

Yuuri moved his fingers beneath Viktor's hand, trying to inch lower to touch Viktor more. 

He knew they shouldn't do it - shouldn't have sex in the shower, since they had just done it in role-play - they had been tired, so they really should not have felt like this. But they did - it seemed both of them were turned on now, though they had both been trying not to become aroused.

When Yuuri tried to slide his hand lower, Viktor clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "Ask. I want to hear it."

Yuuri blushed, opening his mouth to say, "Daddy...let me touch you, please."

Looking up at Viktor, he saw that the Russian had simply raised an eyebrow, silently prompting for more. 

"Daddy, I want to go further...I want to," Yuuri paused, trying to choose words that would have more impact on Viktor, "I want to touch your b-big, hard cock... I want to make you feel good. Please, let me do it..."

Viktor made a sort of growling sound at Yuuri’s plead. “Do it. Touch me. You’re such a little slut, you know that? My kinky little slut…”

Yuuri’s delicate fingers wrapped around the base of Viktor’s cock almost instantly. Viktor almost felt bad. He shouldn’t have gotten horny. They needed a rest. But Yuuri bent over, showed his ass. And Viktor loved his ass. 

Viktor leaned his head back against the shower wall as Yuuri touched him in any way he pleased. 

With water spilling down onto him, Yuuri shook his head, tilting it back so the soaked strands of his hair slid out of his face. Moving his fingers down Viktor's length, he felt Viktor harden within his grasp, and he moaned softly in response.

Yuuri leaned forward, pressing a hungry kiss upon Viktor's lips, though he did not let it deepen, and instead opted to focus on pleasuring the Russian.

He crouched down, looking up at Viktor, watching his face intently and he moved his hand. Starting off slowly, Yuuri gave a few strokes until Viktor groaned. This urged him to hasten, and he did so, keeping a steady but quickened pace as he used his hand, letting his thumb press over the head of Viktor's cock. Running it around the ring of it, he alternated between teasing by brushing his thumb over the slit and rubbing over the rest of it as he let his fingers work over the rest of Viktor's length.

Viktor’s fingers slid into Yuuri’s hair and squeezed, giving a slight tug. “How about you give daddy a little, suck, hmm?”

He moaned at the feeling of Yuuri’s fingers touching him, teasing him. “Come on, don’t tease. I don’t like teasing...”

He didn’t want to admit how good it felt, because he almost just wanted to get everything over with. He was starting to regret becoming horny. He was fairly tired. His legs were starting to shake, his muscles were giving up on him. 

He noticed the fatigue in Yuuri’s eyes when the younger male looked up at him. Viktor met Yuuri’s gaze with an intense one, before looking away. “You don’t want to go any further, do you? I shouldn’t have started this. We’re both tired. Let’s just... Stop while we’re ahead, Да (yeah)?”

Yuuri closed his eyes, briefly contemplating the situation. He let his hand leave Viktor's cock, and stood slowly, going back to his full height. 

Merely standing in the water for a moment with his eyes closed, he focused on his breathing, and the feeling of his heartbeat within his chest. He was tired too; he knew they needed to stop, to just go to bed and let their bodies replenish their natural energy, rid themselves of exhaustion, but were they really going to just cut it off so abruptly?

It seemed so to Yuuri. He let the water pour down on his body with his face now tilted back, and though he knew Viktor was waiting for an answer, he took his time, reveling in the feeling of the warm water cascading down over his skin. 

Sighing, he faced forward, opening his eyes to look at the older man. "Viktor," he said finally, "you really want to stop now?"

It was not that he was trying to force Viktor to continue, nor was he trying to persuade him. "I mean, you're hard. Is that just going to go away? Or did you want to get rid of it yourself?"

He was semi-hard himself, but he knew it would go away - it was Viktor he was concerned about. It wasn't as easy to get rid of a full-blown erection as a semi. The thought of Viktor getting rid of his erection by himself made him twitch a little, but he tried not to think about it - rest! They needed to sleep! Not do sexual stuff - stupid testosterone, he thought to himself, cutting off the X-rated thoughts, and waiting for Viktor's answer.

“Maybe...” Viktor began, “Maybe we can...”

He moved close to Yuuri again, then used a large hand to grab both of their cocks, and push them together. “Maybe I just finish both of us off at the same time, get this done quickly, hmm?”

Yuuri’s body turned stiff. Viktor’s mouth stretched into a smirk. “Oh, you like that?” 

He used his hand to start rubbing them together, creating deliciously sensational friction that sent shivers down their spines.

Yuuri bit his lip, holding back a loud moan. His back arched and hot, tingling sensations raced through his body.

"Oh, fuck," he breathed out. He hadn't been this turned on just a minute ago - he wasn't this hard; it was almost ridiculous, the thought that just friction to such an erogenous zone could do this to him.

Viktor's hand moved upward in stroke, and Yuuri's hips thrust up on reflex. His body was exhausted, but clearly his hormones were unaware. He felt as if he could fall over, and brought his right hand up beside Viktor's head, steadying his body so that the weak feeling in his knees would lessen. His other hand met with Viktor's, and his body, being greedy for more, guided him to wrap his smaller hand around Viktor's; he held onto the Russian's hand, tightening his grasp and making the friction increase.

With his face so close to Viktor's as he leaned in, Yuuri could not help but press a hungry kiss against his mouth, though he did not deepen it - he still was adamant on giving Viktor the choice.

Viktor moaned against Yuuri’s lips and gladly deepened the kiss as the pleasure crashed over his body like waves.

His moans were muffled against Yuuri’s lips as the kiss deepened further. Viktor’s hand sped up, making Yuuri’s do the same. The pleasure increased with every jerk of their hands. 

Viktor was already close to his orgasm from when Yuuri was touching him. But he wanted to come with Yuuri. He wanted their cum to mix. 

His head pulled back so he could breathe out, “Ah damn, Yuuri. This feels good... This feels so good... Do you like it?”

He’d never done something like that before. He’d had a few other male partners, but they’d never done that. Viktor was enjoying it. He was glad Yuuri was a first time for some new things he wanted to try. Yuuri wasn’t shy to try them, and Viktor loved that about him.

Yuuri moaned out, "O-Oh, hell yes," and whimpered softly at the feeling of his body almost caving. He knew he could not last much longer, but then again, he wouldn't have to. 

He was unbearably close to orgasm, his peak just teasing him; it came close, but always ebbed right before he got to make his release. 

Yuuri's back arched as Viktor's cock rubbed against his, pushing against the sensitive head of him. His hips bucked upward, thrusting up into both of their hands, and the hand he held to the wall to steady himself became extremely important. His body felt lost in the nearing waves of pleasure, and he leaned forward, his face down at Viktor's collarbone, though he did not do what he normally would in such a position.

Finally, he felt his climax made its way to his core, burning within him and sending familiar telltale tingles all over his body. With his lips so close to Viktor's ear, he groaned out, "Fuck - Viktor, I'm coming - I'm going to come! Come with me!"

Viktor moaned against Yuuri’s neck as he got closer and closer. 

The pair came together, fluids mixing. When they came down from their highs, their chests were heaving. Their cum slowly dripped to the shower floor as the water rained down on them. 

“You’re amazing, Yuuri. Truly amazing,” he mumbled against his neck. 

He then stepped back and looked in his eyes. “Are you satisfied? I am.”

At that point, Viktor was beyond exhausted. He wanted to go to bed, and sleep until noon. “When are your parents coming home, by the way? I don’t want to be asleep when they get here.”

Yuuri smiled, answering, "They are set to come home tomorrow night, around six. There's plenty of time for us to sleep. And yes, I'm satisfied, thank you. Let's finish up in here and get to bed, I'm drained."

He turned, grabbed one of the bars of assorted soaps in the corner, and lathered up his hands, reaching out and grabbing Viktor's. He massaged the Russian's hands, cleaning off the residue of their cum from both of their hands; when his eyes drifted up to Viktor's face to meet an inquisitive look, he hummed pleasantly, "I'm just washing them."

He held Viktor's hands under the warm water with his own, smiling without looking up to meet Viktor's eyes, though he didn't have to - he knew Viktor was smiling too, he had sneaked a quick glance up at him, though he had to squint to focus his vision completely. He was used to it though, from being on the ice so much; he squinted there, too. He did it to be practical, but Phichit had reassured him that it "intensified his overall sex appeal for the spectators."

Once both men were cleaned, they stood beneath the water, letting it pour over them in comfortable silence; after a few moments, Yuuri was reminded of both his own and Viktor's fatigue, and he asked, "We should be getting to bed, shouldn't we? Are you ready to get out?"

Viktor nodded and turned off the water, “I’m exhausted.”

Though the warm water felt good, he just wanted to get to bed. The pair stepped out, and grabbed their towels. “We really need to cut down on our sex. It’s pretty much every day. Not that I don’t like it, but it just happens too much. Relationships aren’t all about sex. Plus, if we have too much sex, you could get raw, and it’ll hurt.”

He rubbed the towel against his wet hair. “Maybe tomorrow we could go on a date again, and not go to the sex shop.”

A small smile spread on his face. “We don’t need any more toys, anyway.” He chuckled right after. 

Yuuri smiled. "Ah, that's true. But, I agree, a date tomorrow would be nice, just you and I."

He liked the idea of it, and silently promised that he wouldn't try any tricks to turn Viktor on. Viktor was right, and he knew it - right about the 'too much sex,' that is. 

"Yeah, we should probably take a break, cool down with the Eros," he agreed, referring to Viktor's prior comment. 

Not that he didn't want the sex, nor that he didn't enjoy it - he simply agreed; love wasn't just sex, it wasn't just pleasure - it was a connection. 

Nodding to himself, Yuuri brought his towel up, ruffling his damp hair with it until the mess of raven hair atop his head was dry enough to satisfy him.

Viktor nodded and dried himself as well as he could, then started back to the bedroom. “I’m just going to wear some pants tonight.”

He was about to add, ‘and you should wear just a shirt’, but decided against it. He was way too horny.

“I’ll be in the kitchen to grab something to eat, okay?” He stopped in the doorway to the bathroom and looked back at Yuuri. “Do you want anything? Food, water, somethin’ else?” 

He was practically starving from the events that had gone on prior to that moment. All the food he had eaten that day was basically worked off. Not that he really ate much, though. “Something quick, if anything? Because I’m still exhausted.”

"Well, I'm not really all that hungry at the moment - I guess if you could get me a glass of orange juice that would be good. If it isn't too much trouble that is - If it is I could go get it, no big deal."

Viktor responded with a quick nod and a smile, and turned away, heading off to the kitchen.

Yuuri smiled to himself as he watched Viktor walk off, and chuckled softly as he left the bathroom, turning off the light and opening his closet.  Pulling out an over-sized gray t-shirt, he threw it onto the bed and put on his underwear and some shorts; those were followed by the t-shirt, which he tugged over his head and let slip down onto his body. He was always warm enough in bed, and with Viktor, he tended to be warmer, so shorts were the obvious choice. He walked over to his bedside table, and picked up his glasses, putting them on with a low whistle.

He hadn't worn them for most of the day, and he would be taking them off in a few minutes, but now he could rest his eyes from squinting.  Glancing over into the mirror, he noted that he must have looked silly with his over-sized shirt hanging down to reach his mid-thigh, while his shorts were barely visible as the hem fell down past them. It looked like he was just wearing a large shirt, and nothing else. He had to hold back a laugh at the classic post-intercourse movie cliche - the one that gives away every sex scene, hidden or not. Shaking his head to himself, he sat on the bed, lying back with a small grin and a warm little blush as he waited for Viktor to return.

Viktor walked into the kitchen and gripped the handle of the fridge, then opened it and grabbed the orange juice. “A glass of orange juice, huh? Okay.”

His eyes scanned in the fridge for any snacks. They then fell on a bottle of vodka. Viktor took a deep breath and closed the fridge. “Not tonight...”

He grabbed a glass and filled it with the orange juice before putting it back in the fridge, ignoring the urge to get the alcohol, to feel the burning down his throat. 

“What do these people have? I don’t want a whole meal. I just want chips or something.”

So he started searching through the kitchen. “What’s with all the damn alcohol here? It’s like they want this to happen.”

Having been confused at why Viktor had been taking so long, Yuuri began to make his way to the kitchen, but before he got there, he remembered something - Viktor's problem, his drinking problem. They had just had sex, and now Viktor was in the kitchen - the place where Minako liked to stash her extra booze - and he was taking just a little too long. 

Hurrying to the kitchen, Yuuri paused, standing in the doorway with his eyes on Viktor for a moment without uttering a word. He held back a sigh of relief; Viktor wasn't drinking, but he had the fridge open, along with one of the cabinets - both of which had alcohol bottles inside them. 

Choosing to speak, he murmured softly, "Ah, Viktor, you're looking for… snacks? Probably, yeah. I should have told you, they're up in the cabinet to the left of the stove."

He walked closer to Viktor, who only nodded, looking a little upset. "Viktor, I'm sorry about that - the alcohol, I mean. I forgot it was there, Minako is always leaving it here. I need to ask her to keep it somewhere else."

Watching Viktor's bare chest rise and fall with his breathing, Yuuri slowly shut the refrigerator door and the cabinet, closing the bottles out of his fiance's sight. Viktor's eyes lingered on the place where the alcohol once was, as if he still saw it, and Yuuri cleared his throat. "So, ah, snacks - snacks are in here, take your pick," he said, opening the cabinet he had earlier referred to and doing his best to get Viktor's mind off the alcohol.

Viktor pressed his lips together before grabbing a random snack, turning around on his heels, then rushing out of the kitchen. 

He was trying to be good. But it was hard. He got into the bedroom, his eyes closed tightly. “Y-Yuuri... I am s-so tempted.”

His eyes opened as Yuuri walked into the room. His eyes had a pleading look in them. “I-I’m trying not to, but I... I have a problem.” 

His face was pale, and seemed shadowed. His hands were shaking as he held the food. “D-Do you want to drink with me?”

He cursed inwardly at himself. He was subconsciously making excuses to drink.

Yuuri's expression hardened for a moment, but softened at the realization that Viktor hadn't been the one to make the choice,  to have this addiction - he chose to drink, but sometimes these matters couldn’t be avoided. He stood for a moment, trying to choose his words.

"Viktor, we are not going to drink together. I want you to get better, and more importantly, you need to get better. This kind of thing... It does things to people, and I am not going to lose you. We've had this conversation, I know, but - " Yuuri cut himself off for a few seconds, gently sitting down beside him and putting his arm around the shaking Russian. "I love you, and I'm not going to let you hurt yourself like this. We have to do something."

Mentally, he began to plan. First, lock up all of Minako's alcohol - there was an issue, though. Viktor could run off to some bar and get drunk, all under the ruse of  going out to get something entirely different. Yuuri didn't know what to do, but he knew he would do whatever it took to help Viktor - no matter what that would be.

Viktor’s face made its way to Yuuri’s neck as he buried it there. “I scare myself sometimes. I’m sorry if I scare you, too.”

He was drained, and needed something to do to get his mind off the alcohol. So he fell onto his back, pulling Yuuri with him, then fiddled with the sheets to pull them up. “Let’s sleep. We need sleep.”

He hoped the feeling would disappear by the morning. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes and pulling Yuuri against him.

"Okay, we'll sleep then, Viktor. I love you," Yuuri whispered softly into Viktor's hair. 

Yuuri smiled for a moment at Viktor's tenderness, and brought a hand up to rest on his fiance's back. He felt comfortable in Viktor's arms, and hoped his presence would bring Viktor the same comfort. 

His thumb stroked over Viktor's skin gently, placing a small kiss onto his temple, and Yuuri smiled when he heard his lover's breathing slow. The darkness and peace of sleep was giving him escape from the pain of his addiction, and Yuuri was glad for it. Letting himself slowly drift off, he succumbed to the warmth of Viktor and the darkness of the room as his eyes fell shut, welcoming sleep at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Next chapter comes out July 13th, and it will be the last - happy Pride Month, by the way, to all my fellow LGBTQ+ folks!


	7. Surrender The Night (The Night Belongs To Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri continue to struggle to keep their love afloat, and the conflict their visitor brings yields an unexpected and tragic turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for this chapter is at the end.

Viktor awoke first. He sat up, groggy as hell, and rubbed his sleep-crusted eyes. After stretching, his eyes shifted to Yuuri, who slept peacefully beside him. 

“Should I wake him up?” He whispered to himself. “Or just leave him to sleep, and make breakfast?”

He shrugged and slowly swung his feet to the floor. “Guess I’ll make breakfast.”

The floor was cold. It definitely woke him all the way up. He didn’t even bother getting out of his pajamas before walking to the kitchen to start making breakfast. “Eggs, or pancakes? Or I could make some pork cutlet bowl. It’s not like he’ll be skating again, right?” He was talking to himself, and continued doing so, saying, “Mm, maybe I’ll hold off on that. His mom makes it better.”

Out came the pans, spatulas, and a bowl. “I’ll just make some pancakes. Should I add chocolate chips, blueberries, or just make ‘em plain?”

Meanwhile, Yuuri was beginning to wake up. Having rolled over on his side as his body began to regain full consciousness, his back was facing Viktor's spot when he awoke. Not knowing that Viktor was in the kitchen, Yuuri yawned and murmured, "G’morning, Viktor.”

When no response came, his brow furrowed as he continued to wake up. "No reply. Are you mad about something?"

Silence followed. Yuuri rolled over on his back, sitting up panicked when he saw Viktor was absent from the bed. "Shit, he's gone, he left! Why? Wait no, be rational, be rational! Maybe he's somewhere in the house, yeah. Going to look, yes, I'm going." He tried to reassure himself, though the haunting feeling that Viktor could have left lingered in his mind. 

Hurriedly getting out of bed, the cold air and lack of warm sheets made him shiver. Ignoring the feeling, he went to the bathroom - the door was open, no Viktor. Hearing a sound, he followed it to the kitchen; Viktor was there. "Oh, thank god," he whispered to himself.

Viktor was cooking - probably breakfast, Yuuri observed - and his back was turned to Yuuri. The younger man crept up slowly behind him, slipping his arms around his waist. "G'morning, Viktor," he said softly, placing a kiss on the Russian's shoulder blade.

Viktor smiled. “Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?”

The diminishing stress seemed to radiate off of Yuuri. “Is everything all right? You seem tense. Sleep wrong?”

He turned to look at the younger male, eyebrows furrowed worriedly. Yuuri didn’t answer. 

Viktor sighed and turned back to breakfast. He was mixing the ingredients together before Yuuri came in, so he resumed his activity.

The pancake mix was all together, so he turned on a burner  and put the pan over the fire.

Seeing that as his cue to let go, Yuuri unwound his arms from Viktor's torso. 

"I, ah, I slept fine... rather well, actually. I j-just… worried a little, but it was nothing. It's all right now." 

Yuuri answered Viktor's prior question, having fully regained his calm that he had lost in the moments of panic at the thought of losing Viktor. Now, he stepped back from behind Viktor, and clambered up onto the counter of the kitchen that currently was unoccupied by anything of particular importance. He liked sitting on the counter, and often found himself to have better thinking at the slightly heightened elevation - it was the same with perching upon a table or desk, it helped to clear his thoughts.

Gazing absently at Viktor, watching him cook, Yuuri began to consider what could be done about Viktor's problem. He did not want to bring it up in conversation just yet - not until there was a decent solution set in his mind.

Viktor wanted to ask what he was worried about, but decided against it. So he started cooking the pancakes in the pan, putting chocolate chips on top of some. 

“What kind do you want?” He mumbled softly. 

He made a few plain after putting the chocolate ones on an empty plate beside him. “Or I can just make a couple different kinds and you can choose then, if you’d prefer to do that”

He himself was worried. What was he worried about? Was it about? - “Oh.”

He finally put two and two together. The events from the night before. He wanted to drink. Yuuri was worried that he had left when he wasn’t in the bed.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. Yuuri didn’t trust him. He doubted Viktor’s abilities of self control.

"Viktor, please, don't worry about it. It will all turn out fine, it will be all right."

He sat upon the counter still, considering how wrong he had been that morning; drawing conclusions like that, it wasn't right of him. He did trust Viktor, he just happened to have the nagging doubt in the back of his mind that clouded him at any occasion, with any one, no matter the company. It seemed that no matter what, he was bound to worry - it was just part of him.

Yuuri tried to think of something, anything to say that could fix the moment,  anything to cut the tension. Lucky for him, there was no need, as Makkachin bounded into the room, seeming to have finally shown up. The poodle had seemed rather absent lately, which was ridiculous considering that the three of them had been the only ones at the onsen - excluding Christophe, of course.

Viktor smiled gently and kneeled down, arms outstretched toward Makkachin. “Makka! Crazy dog, where have you been?”

Then Christophe appeared, arms in the air. “Here I am! Aw, you two are so cute! And you’re really horny, did you know that?”

He walked to the couple, hips swaying and eyelashes fluttering. “So loud. Poor Makkachin didn’t sleep a lot.”

Viktor rolled his eyes as the Swiss man. Makkachin didn’t seem phased. She was as lively as ever as she licked Viktor’s chin mercilessly. “You probably enjoyed hearing us.”

Christophe giggled. “I’m not saying that I didn’t.”

Yuuri flushed red. "You heard us. You heard us! Oh, god, we'll never hear the end of it now."

Suddenly his brows furrowed in confusion. "Why are you… ah, here? Not that you aren't welcome, it's just... the other day, I thought you had left? But you didn't it seems."

His mind went back to that day, remembering how upset Viktor had been at Christophe. Luckily, it seemed the tension had gone, as if it had melted away. Still, a nagging question lingered in his mind, one for Christophe.

"Christophe, where exactly have you been staying, and how is it we haven't seen you?"

The Swiss man laughed. "Yuuri, you two are fucking like bunnies - do you really think it would be that hard to go unnoticed? I've just been in one of the rooms, no worries. Oh, and your voice sounds very arousing when you're calling out for Viktor, you know? So sexy. You two could be porn stars - oh, that would be lucrative, I bet we could get a lot of money! All three of us, even, we could be a porn trio or something - our first film would be a threesome, obviously. Ah, that would be so fun!"

Yuuri put his hands up to his face, hiding his scarlet blush - the heat crept up his neck, ears and cheeks - and said, "Christophe, relax, j-just, chill out! You're so sexual all the time."

Viktor fridge when Christophe said it. “Christophe, what the fuck? No. I’m your friend, but I will not do that. No one can touch Yuuri other than me. If there’s going to be a porno made, it’ll be Yuuri and I only, you hear me?” He was tense and angry. 

Christophe only smiled, and clapped. “Aww come on! I want to watch you two! I’m known for this. Come on let me j - “

“No.” 

With one swift motion, Christophe was pressed against a wall. Viktor’s first was clenched and up in the air, ready to strike. 

Viktor still hadn’t gotten over the tension that had gone on between the two. He was pissed off at Christophe. He just kept saying the wrong thing, and Viktor wasn’t having it. 

“Woah, woah, big boy,” Christophe's hands were up in the air, voice a squeak. “Calm down, I was joking!”

“Joking? Joking! Why would you joke about that?” He snapped through clenched teeth. “Get out.”

“What?” Christophe's eyes shifted to Yuuri, then back to Viktor. “Come on, we’re friends!”

“Get. Out.” Viktor was practically growling at him. 

But Christophe wasn’t going. And Viktor kept getting angrier.

Yuuri realized there would only be one way out of this problem, and while he was not exactly the best in terms of problem solving or peacemaking, he was not about to let a fight go down here, of all places.

Placing his hands on Viktor's shoulders, he pulled gently until he got resistance from him. "Viktor," he insisted with gritted teeth, "this is not about to go on, stop it."

Christophe looked frightened, as if he did think Viktor would hit him; from the anger the Russian was exuding, it seemed he just might. Pulling Viktor back with more force, he got him to let go of Christophe, and pulled him back so he was at least six feet away from the Swiss man, turning him around so that he would not face in the other man's direction.

"Christophe, I'll be back. Sit down, but don't move, okay?" Yuuri directed as calmly as he could, watching the man who was still breathing heavily from the prior event. The man nodded, and Yuuri turned to Viktor, leading him to the hallway. 

Opening one of the doors, he corralled the seething man into it. 

"Viktor, sit down, now," Yuuri demanded. The Russian narrowed his eyes, but sat on the bed.

"What the fuck did you just do, and why? No, you know what, I know why, and I know what, but… why would you do that?" Yuuri asked rhetorically, though something in his face told Viktor to refrain from speaking.

"Better yet," he continued, "how could you? Christophe is your friend, your best friend - I understand why you're upset, but I swear to god, if you yell at me while we're in here, you'll regret it. I'm giving you five minutes - I'm going to talk to Christophe, and he's going to leave. If you leave this room, and come out there trying to hurt him, it won't end well, so just stay here and think about what you've done."

“Don’t you even think of leaving this fucking room. What kind of best friend would try to profit from that? Trying to earn money by people watching us fuck! And wanting to join in! Are you serious? But go ahead. Fucking take that pervert’s side.”

He needed a drink. He needed to drown a whole bottle of something numbing. 

Yuuri left the room, and immediately after, Viktor stood and walked to the closet. Inside, he hid his secret stash of alcohol. He hesitated when he stood in front of the closet, then reached up. Yuuri couldn’t reach high enough to get to the shelf at the top of the closet. The alcohol was stashed, all the way in the back, for Yuuri to never find. 

He grabbed a random bottle. Five minutes would be enough time. In his hand was a small bottle of Jack Daniel’s, some American shit. He’d definitely get drunk off of it. But did he care? No.

His gaze shot to the bedroom door. He could hear Yuuri talking to Christophe in a soft, hushed, calm tone. 

He opened the bottle and took a large swig. In a matter of two minutes, then bottle was emptied. He struggled to put it back up, but finally did. But he forgot to push it back. It was fairly visible on top of that shelf. 

He stumbled back to the bed, and flopped down on it. His head was spinning. And he liked it. He lied back, arms spread out above him.

In the living room, Yuuri had been talking to Christophe, and finally convinced him to leave. The Swiss man had hurried to his room, and began to collect his things at once, promising he would leave and apologizing to Yuuri. Mentally, he apologized to Viktor, but he didn't dare follow Yuuri - who had said, "You know where the door is, don't worry about any of the expenses or anything, please just go, I'm sorry." - back to the room.

With a heavy heart, the Swiss man had left - he regretted making the joke,and even though it was only a joke, he felt like it was his fault about Viktor.

Back in the hallway, Yuuri knocked on the door out of respect - it was rude to just walk in. 

All he heard from behind the door was mumbling, but decided it was for the best to go in. 

The first thing he saw was Viktor, lying on the bed. Viktor, already reeking of alcohol, which he thought he had rid the house of when had woken up last night at midnight to try and solve that issue. Viktor, who was obviously now numbed by the affects of the alcohol that he was not supposed to have. 

All of his anger washed back up, and his face was darkened red as his fists clenched, but he held back. Gritting his teeth, he asked, "Viktor, what have you done? Why are you - "

His eyes cast upon the bottle of alcohol, the one that now sat empty on the upper shelf of the closet. Hot tears pricked in his eyes; he had tried so hard, tried to help Viktor - and then Viktor had been hiding some, right under his nose.

"You know what, stay there! I'm going out, and if you follow me, you'll regret it - this time, I swear to god you will," Yuuri shouted, already bolting out of the room. 

He grabbed his jacket at the door, and ran out to the only place he could find solace where no one would find him; only then was it that he allowed himself to cry, and as he ran, his sobs choked in his throat, but he wouldn't stop - he couldn't stop. 

After a few minutes, Viktor was sobered up enough to sit up, and realize that he fucked up. “Shit...”

He grabbed his phone from beside him, and looked at it. He wanted to call him, apologize to him. But he decided against it. Yuuri was mad at him, and it was his fault. 

He slipped his feet to the floor and stood, still a little tipsy. He shuffled to the bathroom, and closed the door behind him, locking it. 

His eyes skimmed around the bathroom slowly, and landed on the medicine cabinet. He sauntered over, and placed his hand on it to open it. 

He looked inside. No pills he could take. His eyes settled on a razor on the second shelf. Just the blade, nothing else. “Y-Yuuri... I-I’m sorry. You don’t have to worry anymore. You don’t have to try and help me anymore... I love you, Yuuri...”

He grabbed the razor from the cabinet, then closed the door. His fingers were already getting cut from the sharpness. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Yuuri collapsed down and sat on the ground, tears flowing from his eyes and ruining his vision.

"Viktor, Viktor...I love you so much," he sobbed, relentlessly professing his love to the emptiness that surrounded him in the darkened sanctuary of the forest. 

Digging in the pockets of his sweatshirt blindly, he took everything out, throwing each thing into the ground. His ears were ringing as he picked up the one thing he had been looking for. He passed the small bottle between his hands, clutching it to his chest - to his aching heart.

With shaking hands, he pressed down on the cap, turning it with a full tremor racking his body.

"Viktor, I love you, I do... I love you so much... But there isn't anything I can do - I tried, I did - but I can't do it," he cried out. Finally popping off the cap, he bit us lip as he dumped the contents into his hands. The small pills terrified him, but he felt he had no choice. 

Normally, he kept them in his bathroom cabinet, but he had put them in his sweatshirt recently because of his  late issues - the ones he didn't tell anyone about, he didn't want to worry anyone, especially Viktor - he had made sure to keep them near him, though he made sure to return them as surreptitiously as possible so as not to provoke any suspicion. 

He didn't want to do it, but the little pills seemed to call to him, saying, “Oh, Yuuri, we can help you - just trust us, and you'll sleep peacefully forever.”

"Oh, God," he whimpered, "Viktor, I love you, I do. Please, just... Believe me, I don't want to leave you, but it's all too much."

With that, he opened his mouth, tears rolling down his cheeks, and raised his hand to  his mouth. Tipping his head back, he poured the pills into his mouth. Forcing every pill down his throat with a thick swallow, he let his tears mar his face. 

"Viktor, good bye," he whispered, lying back on the ground and closing his eyes. "I'll see you on the other side."

The blade was pressed to Viktor’s skin seconds after. He immediately bled. “I love you... I love you so much... This is all my fault, I deserve to die...”

Tears cascaded down his cheeks. “I hope you live a good, happy life...” 

He dragged the blade against his skin. 

“I’m sorry.”

Again. 

“I’m sorry...”

Deeper and deeper, blood gushing. Then, he finally sliced a vein. A quiet gasp left his lips at the sharp pain. It was a pain unlike he’d ever felt before. 

“A-Ah, hell...”

He stumbled a bit, his body falling against the sink as the blood continued to spew out of his wrist. “I love you...”

He felt weak, his knees giving out from under him. He collapsed to the floor, his head hitting the sink hard. 

‘You deserved better,’ he thought silently.

He started to slip away, the edges of his vision turning black. 

"Goodbye...”

Both men were found the next day; Viktor had bled out and, as the doctors discovered, had gone unconscious far before his death - Yuuri had overdosed on his medications, and the pair together were a great loss to the world.

Viktor had no will written up, and nor did Yuuri, so thus there were no set plans for any of the tying up now-severed strings.

The Katsuki family - who did, in fact, take in Makkachin, both in honor of their son and son-in-law-to-be's death and Vic-chan's - mourned relentlessly, and the friends of both men did the same. The pair, who initially were to be buried together, were  instead cremated; their ashes were released into the Pacific Ocean, which touched both Russia and Japan, so they could be anywhere in the world, always together, somehow still touching home - water shall always cycle back, and so it was fitting to do it.

The releasing of their ashes into the sea was their funeral together, and as both men were of the stars of the skating world, the crowds that gathered - both to see them go and to pay their respects - were far more immense than one could imagine. Women, men, children - people of all ages gathered to rue the deaths of the two lovers, the skaters, the match that had been made - and now was united - in heaven.

The pair was dearly beloved by many, and those who were close to them would forever have a piece of their heart lost into the sea, the one where now their ashes have dissolved, diffused, dispersed into oblivion. Their souls would forever rest together, and though they were two of seven billion people, their presence would forever be longed for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated greatly - thanks for sticking with me through this fic! Let me know how you feel about it down below.
> 
> TW - Mentions:  
> Alcoholism  
> Self-Harm  
> Suicide


	8. I’m Color Coding My Moods (You’re Yellow, I’m Natural Blue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's dream shakes him enough to spark healthy changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry folks, the fic isn't over! Keep reading. :))

Viktor awoke first, gasping and clutching his chest, his cheeks wet with tears as he choked on a sob. He jerked to his side anxiously and saw Yuuri asleep, holding tightly to a pillow and snoring softly. He looked down at his wrists to find them clean, smooth, pale, and unscathed. 

 

With a sniffle, Viktor started wiping away the dampness on his face. His free hand settled at the nape of Yuuri's neck, fingers tangling into his dark, soft hair. He watched Yuuri breathing, relieved to see him safe in bed. His lover looked so peaceful, cuddling up with a pillow and burying his face in the fullness of it. Little half-mumbled words mingled with quiet snores as he slept, and it calmed Viktor. 

 

Last night, the terror of yesterday - that had all been a dream.

 

He dreamed so rarely, and when he did, it was never that chillingly realistic. He had done things he wasn't proud of, of course, and he knew Yuuri was frustrated, but neither of them would ever do something so drastic - he was sure of it. 

 

That dream haunted him throughout the morning. He sat in the kitchen sipping a cup of coffee and knew he couldn't let the day resemble that dream in any way. He wrote out the horrifying details of it on his phone and began to dwell over what he could do to change it. As silly as it may seem to anyone else, he knew he had to fix it in his own way.

 

To start off this change, he was not going to make breakfast. If he avoided the whole timeline of his dream, surely he could dodge the tragic events at its end. He went back to the bedroom and got dressed quietly, being careful not to disturb Yuuri.

 

He made his way back to the kitchen, strolling through the halls in the near silence, and took a quick look around for something to eat. A little bowl of fruit sat atop the counter, which he appreciated greatly; he grabbed an apple and began to munch on it, letting his mind wander. He thought of Russia, and of Yuuri, and of his friends. He remembered that he had yet to make amends with Christophe. He was filled with remorse over his recent attitude towards him, and decided to go find his friend once he finished up in the kitchen.

 

As it turned out, he wasn't terribly far from the bedroom Yuuri and Viktor slept in. With a shoulder leaning against the doorjamb, he stood in the opening, somehow managing to go unnoticed. Christophe was rubbing a cream of some sort into his hands, and though he had yet to look in Viktor's direction, went about messing with the bed, folding the blanket back and fluffing the pillows. He was wearing a red silk robe and his hair was still askew, as if he had just gotten up recently.

 

Viktor settled a hand on the door frame and knocked lightly with the other one, causing Christophe to glance toward the door and greet him with, "Ah, Viktor, hello! How are you this morning?"

 

Viktor didn't answer, instead stepping towards his friend and cutting straight to saying,"Chris, I need to apologize. I haven't been the most hospitable during your visit, and I've been aggressive towards you. I'm terribly sorry."

 

"Viktor, I've forgiven you! You're possessive of your little lover, I know. I understand. He's quite a catch."

 

Viktor sighed. "I know, but that's no excuse for my behavior."

 

"It's all right, darling, really." Christophe smiled kindly and patted his friend's shoulder. 

 

"I'm going to work on it, you know. Anger and all that," Viktor promised. 

 

They stood there for a moment in silence. Chris  fiddled with the belt of his robe and opened his mouth to speak hesitantly. "Viktor, do you know of anywhere we could go for a nice brunch? I mean, if you and Yuuri would like to go, that is."

 

"Of course! What a wonderful idea - I'll have to ask Yuuri, but that sounds nice!" Viktor grinned.

 

He was still a little tentative, but decided to do his very best to mend his bond with Chris, though the Swiss man didn't seem all too put off by his behavior. 

 

"Would you like to join me on a walk? I was going to take Makka out for a bit since Yuuri's still sleeping. There's a little park nearby I thought we might like to go to," Viktor offered. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but I thought it'd be nice to at least invite you. I was on my way out, actually, before I stopped in here."

 

He held up Makkachin's leash in a silent acknowledgment of his prior intentions. 

 

Chris squeezed his shoulder affectionately and said, "I appreciate you asking, but I think I'll pass today. You go have fun with your sweet little dog - I've been planning on bathing in those divine hot springs all morning before I get ready for brunch! You can't rush art, you know, and self care is a sacred art form in my eyes."

 

"So is exercise," Viktor pointed out teasingly. "We're skaters, we ought to keep in shape."

 

"I do keep in shape, and sex is exercise, darling - don't doubt that. Speaking of which, you and Yuuri really - "

 

Viktor waved away the start of that comment and laughed. "I'm more than well aware of our current situation, Chris, believe me. I'd better get going, I'm sure Makka is growing a bit impatient for that walk. I'll be back soon, please tell Yuuri where I've gone if he wakes up before I return - see you in an hour or so for brunch!" 

 

+

 

Viktor's walk with Makkachin was pleasant. The breeze smelled of the sea and of the flowers in the park. The cherry blossoms were beginning to bloom, and spring was in full swing. The sky was blue, the landscape was colorful and lush and green, and the day didn't seem dark at all - it was nothing like his dream.  

 

A grin spread across Viktor's face. He reached down to ruffle Makkachin's fur affectionately and cooed in that silly voice people use when talking to their beloved pets, "You like that, don't you Makka? Yes, you do - yes, you do!"

 

He jogged around with Makkachin by his side for a while, appreciating the fresh air and the calming scenery. He got to thinking about what needed to be done, what he had been putting off thus far. He considered that, perhaps, that dream had been some kind of nudge in the right direction. He couldn't fight his problems alone, and as much as he adored Yuuri, he wasn't sure Yuuri could help him alone. 

 

Viktor knew he ought to look into therapy, into some form of counseling to help him stave off his occasional outbursts of anger and increasingly frequent bouts of inebriation upon impulse. Vowing to look into it further and talk it over with Yuuri, he pulled out his phone, taking a break to let Makkachin sniff around the trunk of a tree. He typed in a reminder and flipped to his messaging app, seeing quite a few texts he had yet to reply to. At the top was one from Yuuri, a simple smiley face followed by, "Viktor - I hope you're having fun at the park! Chris let me know where you and Makka went, and said to get ready to go out for brunch with you when you get back. Love you!"

 

Viktor grinned, opening his camera app to snap a quick selfie with Makkachin in the background, whose tail was wagging and tongue was hanging out, panting. He sent it along with, "Having lots of fun - we will be there soon! Looking forward to brunch. XOXO"

 

+

 

On his way back to Yu-topia a Katsuki, Viktor passed food vendors and children playing. Everything seemed to make him smile. He felt light as a feather. He drew a deep breath and exhaled, refreshed and happy, pleasantly surprised at the stark contrast between his morning and the nightmare he had last night. He genuinely anticipated the day ahead of him with a positive attitude, and he burst into the door whistling a tune with his sweet poodle by his side. 

 

Christophe was lounging comfortably on the sofa, splayed out and still managing to appear flamboyant. Yuuri was shuffling around in the bedroom, and Chris waved a hand towards Viktor, motioning him to go ahead and join his lover back in their room. 

 

Yuuri seemed to be rifling though the closet, only half-dressed, tossing shirts and sweaters on the bed haphazardly. Viktor watched for a moment, and when Yuuri's back was fully to him, he crept up behind him and quickly wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, squeezing him fondly and kissing Yuuri's shoulder blade. 

 

"Guess who, sweetheart!"

 

"Oh, Viktor, you startled me," Yuuri scolded playfully, giggling nonetheless. He wriggled free of Viktor's arms just long enough to turn, smile, and nuzzle his face into his shoulder, asking warmly, "Did you get your coffee this morning?"

 

"Yes, Yuuri, I did," Viktor murmured, bringing a hand up to tousle that dark hair. 

 

"Good." 

 

There was a short pause, a moment of silence, where the two of them stood in the middle of the room, clothes still scattered atop the bed, their bodies entangled in a comfortable embrace, heads nestled together and eyes half-lidded in contentment. 

 

Yuuri shifted, hesitant to break the purity of the present, but asked quietly, "Viktor, Chris told me you came to him and apologized to him this morning - did you really?"

 

Viktor sucked in a little breath. "Yeah, I did. I wanted to let him know how truly sorry I am. I guess you could say I've had a significant change of heart thanks to last night."

 

He hoped Yuuri wouldn't ask what happened last night - he wasn't feeling particulary keen on rehashing the events of his dream. Much to his pleasure, Yuuri let it be, and instead stood up on his toes to steal a kiss. 

 

"That's good," he whispered against Viktor's lips. "I'm proud of you. You're making progress already." 

 

"About that..."

 

+ 

 

Viktor and Yuuri conversed for a while about Viktor's interest in going to therapy sessions and seeking counseling. 

 

"I'm glad you're open to help, Viktor," Yuuri said, fully dressed now, putting the clothes he had taken from his closet back in their places. He cast a furtive glance at his lover, a slight worry creeping into his mind.

 

"Are you anxious about fans finding out, though? I mean, group therapy is an option, but as a celebrity, would it really be - well, I suppose it's - "

 

"I'm not that worried, Yuuri. Of course, I would prefer no one but those closest to me know, but if it leaks to the press, there's not much I'll be able to do about it. Some may even chalk it up to my Russian heritage," Viktor replied, his last sentence almost light-hearted. 

 

At that very moment, Makkachin came barreling into the room with an expensive-looking leather shoe in his mouth, and Chris chasing after him in hot pursuit. 

 

"Viktor, Yuuri, someone - my shoe, please!" Chris yelped, flopping dramatically over the bed when Makka hid between Viktor's legs.  

 

Viktor leaned down and said politely, "Makkachin, пожалуйста (please)? Chris needs that, silly!"

 

Makka shook his head and tossed the shoe down, panting and looking up at Yuuri sweetly.

 

Viktor picked up the shoe and tossed it to a mildly exasperated Chris, who muttered, "Thank you."

 

He glanced between Yuuri and Viktor as he put his newly-returned shoe on, and said, "Are we going to brunch, then, or are we just going to stay in here all day?"

 

+

 

The little breakfast café they went to for brunch had an intimate, comforting ambiance about it. Warm lighting glowed above their heads, classical music played softly, and it smelled like freshly baked pastries. There were smooth leather arm chairs and dark, glossed wood stools at a black granite bar-style table. Paintings adorned the walls beautifully and waitstaff weaved elegantly between anything and anyone in their path, as graceful as several skaters Yuuri had seen and competed with in his career thus far.

 

A host up front with kind, crow-footed eyes and tanned, wrinkling skin stood at a podium, smiling at them in the foyer. 

 

"Three today, gentlemen?" 

 

Viktor nodded. 

 

"Follow me, then. Your server should be with you shortly, sirs; I sincerely hope you all enjoy your brunch," he said as he seated them, laying their menus atop the table. "Have a wonderful morning!"

 

Christophe, Viktor, and Yuuri flipped through the menus together deciding what to order. 

 

"Crepes?" Viktor suggested.

 

"Mm, yes!" 

 

Chris smiled. "I want a mimosa. How about you two?"

 

"Well..."

 

Yuuri set a hand on Viktor's thigh. "I was going to order tea, maybe coffee?"

 

"Is there a sampler or something we could order that we could try a little bit of a few different things?" Chris asked.

 

"Well, we could ask our waiter," Viktor said, glancing towards a man dressed in the attire all of the other waitstaff wore. He was tall and lean, dark hair styled back and his eyes were right on Christophe. 

 

Yuuri noticed this as well, and whispered, "Chris, over by the podium - look. Don't stare!"

 

Christophe glanced over there and looked the waiter up and down. 

 

"Tall drink of water's checking you out, Chris," Viktor commented. "You're asking the questions."

 

Christophe turned back to his friends and then stole yet another glance at the waiter.

 

"He's probably not even our server! Don't just assume things! Plus, it's not just my question, why don't you ask, Viktor?"

 

The dark haired man shifted around at the podium and spoke to the host, 

 

"Would you look at that fine ass," Chris breathed, practically ogling him. "Not as full as mine but so - " he made a motion with his hands " - perky, so scrumptious."

 

Christophe decided to sneak one last glance and realized that the man in question was now strolling purposefully towards them. 

 

"Oh, he really might be our waiter!" He gasped. “Do I look okay?”

 

Viktor rolled his eyes and his lips topped up in a smile. “Always, Chris. Oozing sex appeal, as usual. He’s on his way over here, and I think you ought to be the one to ask our question.”

 

"I don't want to ask him, you ask!" Christophe said. 

 

“Chris, if he’s our waiter, I’m confident that he’s equipped to answer our question.” 

 

“I bet he’s well equipped for more than that, but do we really need to ask him?”

 

"Oh, ask me what, darlings?" their waiter said jovially, sidling up to the table and grinning at Christophe in particular. "My name is Marcelo and I'll be your waiter tonight. Now, your question?"

 

Chris beamed, flashing his pearly white teeth, face slightly flushed. "Yes! Do you, by chance, happen to have any recommendations? We were leaning towards sampler platters, but right now I think I might just he in the mood for something warm, rich, and sticky... any suggestions?"

 

+ 

 

"I can't believe he left you his number!" Yuuri exclaimed, fingers interlocked with Viktor's as they left the café. 

 

Chris was already putting it into his phone, using the contact name "marcelo - cutie from brunch ;)" and a picture of the café, tagging it as Hasetsu in the location bar. He laughed giddily. "Did you doubt my charm, Yuuri?"

 

"No, never!"

 

Viktor grinned, squeezing Yuuri's hand. He would look into therapy consultations with Yuuri online and in person soon. Things were good - things were getting better. 

 

He just had to pray they'd stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's cutting a little close to post this late at night - quite sorry folks, both for the trauma of last chapter and the timing of the post. I've been busy. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Let me know what you think - see you next update! :)
> 
> P. S., I am not tagging Major Character Death because neither Yuuri nor Viktor are actually deceased, so I do not consider it necessary. Read the updated tags if you need to!


	9. You're The Sunflower (I Think Your Love Would Be Too Much)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short flash-forward epilogue. Viktor is in therapy, sobering up, and healthy - the love he and Yuuri share continues to blossom each day.

EPILOGUE: three years later

Viktor curled up with Yuuri under the warm comforter on their bed. Their rings glimmered in the moonlight, fingers intertwined and legs tangled together. The quiet was comfortable; a soft sigh of contentment was the first to break the silence. Yuuri nestled his head into Viktor's shoulder and smiled.

Viktor's voice was soft and low as he asked, "Yuuri, did you call Minako today? Her birthday's this weekend and I was thinking maybe we could invite her here! Or maybe we should go to Japan, wouldn't want to separate her from her other friends and family on her birthday - "

Yuuri interrupted his husband with a little kiss, placing his hand on Viktor's bare chest.  "It's a bit cold here for Minako, Viktor, though I'm sure she'd appreciate Russia's abundance of alcohol - I think a little trip to Japan could be nice."

With a hand running gently through Yuuri's shower-dampened hair, Viktor murmured, "Speaking of alcohol, d'you think she'll be proud of me?"

"Twenty-six months sober, sweetheart? Of course - even if she'll miss having you as a drinking partner," Yuuri whispered back fondly.

Viktor smiled. "Wonderful. I'll book our tickets first thing tomorrow morning. In the meantime..."

He tilted his head to kiss Yuuri again, this time longer, deeper; his tongue played against Yuuri's for a moment, and he pulled back to nip at Yuuri's lip playfully with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. Yuuri chuckled softly and gently pushed Viktor's chest, rolling him onto his back.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play tonight, hm? Already going for a round two?"

Yuuri slung a leg over to the other side of his lover and straddled Viktor's lap. Pale fingers clutched Yuuri's hips as his own hands settled into place, one on Viktor's torso and the other on his thigh.  

His lips brushed Viktor's as he whispered, "Round two? Baby, that shower was just our practice round... I'm going to ride you until you're begging me to let you come inside of me, sweetheart."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking through this fic! Technically it's a republished work from 2017 - Wattpad took it down, so I've re-posted it, this time on multiple platforms. 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed it. It was a collaborative effort between myself and user @JoleneKramer of Wattpad, made up of a collection of short messages I compiled. 
> 
> All of the chapter titles (which are new, by the way - they were not part of the original) are from different songs that I like. I personally wrote chapters eight and nine - i. e., the epilogue, I suppose - this year, along with this note, because I realized how silly it was to just kill Viktor and Yuuri so quickly and unnecessarily. 
> 
> I appreciate any and all feedback, be it positive or negative, and encourage you to check out my profile for more stories!
> 
> "Oh, Daddy!" - Completed: August 10th, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos keep me going! Love you all - Ch. 2 will be up soon, as it's currently a work in progress, and feedback will certainly fuel the fire that keeps the oil burning and the writing going! :))


End file.
